


Three Times The Fun

by cipherine



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, I also meant to make this only one chapter but they urged me to write the threesome, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, aged up Dipper!, bill has a rape kink I'm so sorry, dirty talk and blowjobs and Asphyxiation and all that good stuff, minor daddy kink, they are in college - also: Bill and Damian are NOT demons, this is all smolskye's fault, this is getting worse with every new chapter isn't it, very PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: Dipper should be happy with his relationship, and he does love his boyfriend a lot.But sometimes he can't help but want more.(This features smolskye's OC Damian from their fanfiction "Desperate Measures")





	1. Shopping Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolskye/gifts).



> I can't believe I did this but here we are.  
> Skye, I hope you're proud of me, thank you for being my smut senpai :)))
> 
> AGAIN: The OC Damian is not my own! He belongs to smolskye and you should DEFINITELY read their work "Desperate Measures" as it's the best BillDip fanfiction I've ever read.  
> Go check it out like, right now: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4560639/chapters/10383642
> 
> And now,  
> Have fun you dirty fucks

* * *

 

 

Shopping for clothes with Bill was the best and worst experience at the same time. While Dipper appreciated his fashion sense and his bluntness when telling him that something looked downright shit when he wore it, it always came down to Dipper carrying about a hundred shopping bags and following Bill into every single store when all he wanted was some damn new shirts.  
  
„Can we please just move on already? You do not need a fucking tuxedo, Bill!“

„Oh come on, Pine Tree, when is there no need for a new tuxedo?“  
  
Bill was basically dancing through the store and took his sweet time eyeing every single piece of clothing he wasn’t going to buy anyways. Dipper felt like rolling his eyes to the back of his head and slamming said head against a wall. He wanted to go home. 

After what felt like hours, they finally got to Dipper’s preferred store, all casual plaid shirts and nice jeans that were _actually_ comfortable, unlike the horrors his boyfriend liked to wear. Bill quickly drifted off to the women’s section, as always when he was looking for T-shirts, as you can’t find stuff that has „Glitter Bitch“ written on it in bright pink letters on an oversize shirt in the men’s section.  
For some reason, Bill’s masculinity didn’t suffer one damn bit from wearing stuff like that. Dipper would love to know how the hell he was able to pull it off and still have every girl on the street turn around for him with looks in their eyes that made Dipper want to strangle every single one of them. _Back off, Bitches._  
  
Red.  
Lots of red shirts, very good - Dipper loved red. Definitely his favorite color. He found the typical red and black plaid shirt he already owned, but damn, this one looked a lot better than his old one. It had three black and white pins on it, and he sure was a sucker for cool pins, his backpack was full of them. But maybe he should try a different color for once?  
He frowned and took a yellow one from a shelf. Bill loved yellow, but Dipper would probably look stupid wearing that. Then again, maybe Bill would like it on him?  
He shook his head. Damn it, he wasn’t here to look good for Bill, he just wanted to look into the mirror and be happy with himself. _Red it is_.  
He chose the plaid red shirt, an olive green sweater, brown pants and a pair of jeans.  
  
„Bill?“  
He looked around. The blonde was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, Dipper turned around and went to the changing booths. As soon as he went in there, his phone vibrated. 

_[Bill]  
where u @ pine tree? _

_[Dipper]  
changing booth. found something? _

_[Bill]_

_hell yeah :^)_

Dipper did not like that particular emoji. Whenever Bill used it he was seconds away from embarrassing Dipper in the worst way he could come up with.   
And it wasn’t going to be any different this time. 

„Dipper?“ He heard Bill’s voice outside. He’d taken off his shirt already, but opened the swinging door a little to yell „Over here!“ at Bill.  
  
The blonde turned around and smiled a _really_ wide smile, and Dipper’s hand met his face when he saw the lingerie in Bill’s hand. Bill came closer, still grinning from ear to ear.  
  
„Y’know, I don’t think I’m into you wearing stuff like that,“ Dipper said, seemingly unimpressed.  
  
„Me? Why would I wear it?“  
  
_Oh no._

Before Dipper could say no, Bill was already inside his cabin, shoving him back until he hit the wall.  
  
„Bill, I am not going to—“

„Shut up and do it.“  
  
Dipper looked up to him, frowning, but with a cute blush on his cheeks.  
„No. Fuck you.“

Bill’s smile didn’t drop one bit.  
„I said,“ he slowly repeated while pressing Dipper against the wall, hands on his hips, lips brushing over his neck before he whispered in his ear - „ _Shut up and do it._ “  
  
Dipper shivered a little.  
God, he was fucking weak, but not _that_ weak!  
He looked at the lingerie Bill had put on the small seat inside of the cabin. It was baby blue with black lace and frills. Cute and sexy, but nothing Dipper wanted to see on a guy, and definitely not on himself.  
Wait, when had Bill’s fingers started to rub his nipples like that?

„Bill, what the fuck! We’re in public!“ He protested as Bill went on to suck a hickey on his neck, making him gasp a little.  
  
„Like I care,“ Bill muttered against his sensitive skin, „No one can see us in here. If you’re not gonna try it on yourself, I’ll _gladly_ help.“  
  
The thought of his boyfriend stripping him down completely right here, right now - it made Dipper’s face light up bright red, and he started to struggle against Bill. He desperately looked around - what if there were cameras? But he didn’t see any. And usually, if the changing booths had cameras, there were signs explicitly stating it, right? Or something…  
Damn it, he couldn’t _think_ with Bill biting and sucking on his neck!  
  
„Bill, stop!“ he hissed.  
  
„Nah,“ was the simple reply.  
  
Dipper turned his head to the side, but Bill quickly grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look up in his grinning face.  
„I love it when you’re so embarrassed that you can’t look at me. Like, _damn_ , you should see the look on your own face right now. Lovely,“ Bill said, and Dipper wanted to die.  
  
There was always that time of the day when he asked himself why the hell he had to fall for this fucking asshole, and that time was now.  
  
„So? Do I _have_ to strip you or are you gonna do it yourself?“  
  
Dipper bit his lip.  
„What do I get for putting this on?“  
  
Bill cackled.  
„A deal, now that’s what I like. Let me think…“  
  
Bill eyed Dipper’s bare chest and drew circles on it with his right index finger.  
A few seconds of thinking later, he tilted his head and said,  
„You put this on for me, and I’ll give you green light for Damian.“  
  
Oh _shit_. 

Damian was a guy Dipper knew from college. About half a year ago at a party, he had started to flirt with Dipper, not knowing that he wasn’t exactly single. But - damn him to hell - Damian was _hot_. He was tall, even taller than Bill, dark skinned, and that undercut hairstyle was something Dipper could die for. He’d already annoyed Bill a few times to get one too. 

„Really? I thought you… I mean… We’ve talked about this, and you weren’t exactly down for it,“ Dipper said, his heart suddenly beating really hard out of sheer excitement.

„Mmmh…“ Bill sighed and nibbled on Dipper’s ear, talking very quietly, „I’ve been thinking about it. If it’s what you really want, and you don’t have any feelings for that guy, I guess… well, why not.“  
  
Dipper almost couldn’t believe it.  
No, he didn’t just want to cheat on Bill and sleep with some other guy - he wanted them _both,_ and he wanted them _hard._ And damn straight, he was about to put on girly lingerie in order to get the threesome of his dreams.   
  
„Get the hell outta here. I’ll put it on.“ 

Bill grinned smugly and let go of Dipper, quickly slipping out of the changing booth.  
Dipper sighed and picked up the panties and bra, staring at them. 

 _Well, here goes nothing._  
  
  
A few minutes later, he had put them on.  
Swallowing hard, he almost didn’t dare to look at himself in the mirror, and it sure as hell didn’t help that there was a front _and_ a back mirror, so he could see the little black bow now gracing his ass. His cheeks probably couldn’t turn any redder.  
  
„Bill?“ He said out loud.  
  
„Yeah?“  
Bill had been patiently waiting right in front of the cabin.  
  
„I’m ready.“ 

Or, he thought he was.  
But he wasn’t ready for Bill’s reaction. 

Dipper had pressed himself against the wall behind the door, praying that no one saw him when Bill entered. As Bill turned around to face him, he couldn’t help but stare at the floor. And it made him very, very uncomfortable that Bill wasn’t saying anything at all. He simply stared.  
  
„W-what? You wanted this,“ Dipper stuttered, pressing his back against the wall.   
  
Bill moved closer, not taking his eyes off Dipper’s body for even a second.  
His fingers traced along the black lace of the panties and Dipper took a sharp breath.  
  
„Holy shit,“ Bill finally said, and then he grabbed Dipper by the hips to pull him closer and kissed him hard and passionate. Dipper’s eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to push Bill away and tell him to _fucking stop, we’re in public, what are you thinking—_  
But fuck, that was the best kiss he’d had in a whole while. Bill was being rough, and Dipper loved it.  
  
„H—hah—Bill, you can’t—!“  
  
„Shut up, of course I can,“ Bill hissed and Dipper didn’t dare to stop him when he started to play with his nipples through the thin bra and suck another hickey on his already heavily marked neck. Then his right hand moved to grab his ass, and Dipper took a sharp breath when Bill slapped it.  
  
„This is much better than expected. I’m gonna buy this for you. Maybe some other colors, too… You like red, don’t you?“  
  
„That wasn’t the deal! I’m not gonna do this again!“  
  
„Yeah, y’know, you can fuck that Damian guy all you want if I get _this_ in return.“  
  
Dipper took a shaky breath. A look in his boyfriends bright eyes told him as much - Bill wanted him, right here, right now.  
The blonde grinned.  
„Try not to be too loud. You’re getting a special reward.“

And with that he sunk to his knees, and Dipper could only hiss out a quick _Oh my god_ before Bill licked his lips and pressed his mouth against his crotch, not pulling the lingerie down but licking all over it, and Dipper could clearly feel it through the thin blue lace — _god_ —  
Dipper quickly smacked his own hand over his mouth, desperately trying to not make any noise. Luckily, the music in the store was loud and there were so many people in here talking that it really was unlikely that anyone would notice this. Dipper had no idea if the fact that they still could get caught was bad, or if it just turned him on even more.   
  
„Say, Pine Tree, isn’t that hot? All these people around us and I’m gonna suck you off… And you bet I’m gonna give it all I got,“ Bill said, and Dipper wanted to die as much as he wanted to make him shut up by fucking his dirty mouth.  
  
Dipper didn’t say anything, he just shivered and still pressed himself against the wall, trying not to lose it. He was getting hard very quickly as Bill circled his tongue over the tip of his dick, still through the thin fabric which was all wet with saliva already. Dipper tried to resist because he knew Bill didn’t like that very much, but damn it, he _earned_ it, so he moved his left hand to Bill’s hair and pulled on it a little while he slowly moved his hips, thrusting slightly against Bill’s mouth. His boyfriend glared at him, but didn’t stop to say anything about the hair pulling, so Dipper guessed he got green light for that as well.  
  
Fucking jackpot. If he had known that he could get Bill to do whatever the hell he wanted with this, maybe he’d have considered it sooner.

Now, things were getting a little _tight_ \- but instead of taking the panties off, Bill just slipped them a little to the side to free Dipper’s hard cock, and started sucking right away. Dipper had to bite into his trembling hand to not moan out loud. Bill dug his nails into Dipper’s hips and went teasingly slow, making Dipper tighten the grip in his hair and use a little force to move Bill’s head back and forth.  
  
Bill didn’t do this often, but he was fucking amazing at giving head, and he looked absolutely _delicious_ while doing so. Dipper loved every little second of it. Bill slowly increased the pressure and went faster, and Dipper couldn’t hold back a few moans, hoping that no one except Bill could hear them.  
  
Bill took it out for a second to look at him, take in Dipper’s beautiful flushed face and screwed up expression, before he smiled and casually explained, „You know I usually don’t like this, but since we don’t wanna make a mess here, you can come in my mouth.“

„God, I fucking _love_ you,“ Dipper choked out before biting back into his hand as Bill went on, sucking hard and taking him deep. And Dipper stopped holding back, desperately thrusting into Bill’s mouth and fuck, he could feel it, the build up— this was it— so good, _more_ ,  
  
„M-more, Bill, Aah… just… a little… hngh…!“  
  
And when he saw Bill _smile_ with his cock still in his mouth, he knew he was done for, and he came. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he rode out his orgasm and held back the most desperate noises. Bill was patiently taking it all, and then swallowing it all, and Dipper thanked the gods for this view.   
Trembling, Dipper sunk to his knees and pulled Bill into a longing kiss.  
  
„That was… amazing…“ he panted, and the grin on the other’s face made him lick his lips.  
  
„You better hurry up selecting your clothes. You’re in for a ride once we get home,“ Bill cackled, and Dipper smiled.  
  
„Can’t wait…“ 

 


	2. Three Times The Fun

Dipper was staring at his phone and opening and closing WhatsApp every 5 seconds, knowing very well that there was no new message. He was visibly nervous. The fingers of his left hand were furiously tapping on the wood of the bench he was sitting on. He was waiting for someone, and because he was incredibly nervous about it, he’d been here way too early. But it was almost 3 pm, the time Damian’s lecture would end, so he should show up soon. Dipper was outside the college building where Damian had most of his classes.   
  
Finally, he could see a lot of students leaving the building at the same time, and Damian among them. There he was, tall and dark and handsome as _fuck_ , and Dipper still couldn’t believe what he was about to ask this guy.   
But he’d do it.   
He’d definitely do it.   
At first, he’d considered asking Bill to do it, because he was too embarrassed. But while Bill sure was bold enough to do it, he didn’t even know Damian yet, so it really should be Dipper’s job. He swallowed hard because as soon as Damian spotted him, waved at him and began walking towards him, he forgot about everything he had originally wanted to say, every little sentence he’d made up in the past 30 minutes, every imagination of the conversation that was about to happen. 

_Oh, god._  

„Hello, Mason. Have you been waiting for long?“ 

Dipper shook his head, mumbling something that was supposed to sound like „Hi“. 

Damian sat down next to him on the bench, carefully laying down his laptop bag and stretching for a moment.   
„Well, I’m here, so what did you want to talk about?“ 

„Err…“ Dipper honestly didn’t know how to start, „H-how was your lecture?“ 

Damian tilted his head and laughed a little.

„You didn’t come here to ask me about my day now, did you?“   
  
Dipper stared at the ground. How was he supposed to ask what he wanted to ask, damnit?! 

„No, that’s not why I’m here…“ he admitted, still not looking at Damian, just glancing at him every now and then. He noticed that Damian’s eyes were fixated on him and he felt kind of uncomfortable within a second. 

„Then what is it? I’m really curious, you know,“ Damian said, still staring him down, „After all, you’ve been avoiding me lately. And it’s not like I don’t know why, but why do you suddenly want to talk to me again?“ 

Dipper tensed. This entire situation was really, really awkward. Damian was into him, Dipper knew that. At a party they had both attended a few months ago, he had made his intentions _very_ clear, and Dipper had to turn him down because well, he was in a relationship and wasn’t exactly planning on cheating.  
He had started to avoid Damian because as soon as he had brought up the idea of a threesome to Bill for the first time, Bill had become incredibly jealous and possessive. It was only a few weeks ago that his boyfriend had started to be kinda chill about it, and only exactly one week ago that - after Dipper had pleased him by putting on girly baby blue lingerie, but that’s another story - he gave him the okay to ask Damian for what he wanted. 

„I’m… I’m sorry,“ Dipper blurted out, „I’ve been avoiding you because Bill got jealous, and I didn’t want to make things worse. But…“ 

„Care to tell your boyfriend that I am old enough to handle rejection and just be friends with someone, then?“ Damian said and folded his arms. Dipper sheepishly looked at him, and he really was sorry, because he liked Damian a lot - well, as a friend. He really didn’t have any romantic feelings towards him. However, he sure as hell _wanted_ him. 

„It’s just because he doesn’t know you,“ Dipper tried to explain and sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair, „But all that is still not why I’m here today. Well, I guess there’s two reasons, one of them being that I wanted to apologize for avoiding you and that I’d like us to stay friends. That… probably sounds a little selfish now, doesn’t it?“ 

When Damian didn’t say anything for a good ten seconds, Dipper was close to panicking. 

„No, it’s alright. I’m glad you came to talk to me about it, Mason. Thank you,“ he then said, and his warm and deep voice along with those _eyes_ staring directly at him made Dipper shiver a little. 

„But what’s the other reason?“   
  
Dipper took a deep breath.   
„I’m looking for the right words but there are no right words for this,“ he said, and there was a slight blush on his face now, „You… do you… still want me?“ 

He didn’t dare to look at Damian for even a second. This was way too embarrassing, and it was wrong, so fucking wrong -   
  
„What do you mean?“ Damian asked, and his expression was slightly amused now, but he was still being serious, „By all means, Mason, I don’t plan on getting caught up in some kind of relationship drama because you decided to cheat on your boyfriend. Won’t take you from him, either. I’m not that kind of guy.“ 

„Not… cheating. I don’t wanna cheat on him,“ Dipper said, and he carefully thought about what to say next, „Just answer this honestly, Damian, do you still want me? And I don’t mean in a romantic way. Just…“ 

And that was when Damian smiled, and it made Dipper immediately look away again. His face was flushed and he wanted to disappear into thin air, right now. 

„Look at me,“ Damian said, but Dipper shook his head in embarrassment.   
  
„Just answer the question!“ 

„I want you to look at me when I do.“

Dipper inhaled slowly and thought about all those times when he’d gotten himself off, or for fucks sake _had sex with Bill_ , and at how many of those times his thoughts had drifted off to Damian. Ever since Damian had danced with him that one night, his hands on Dipper’s hips, his mouth so close to his neck first and then his ear - whispering how much he _wanted_ him - Dipper had never been able to stop thinking about that.   
He slowly turned his head to look at Damian’s smiling face again. 

„I wanted you since the very first time I saw you, and it hasn’t changed one bit,“ Damian said, and he slid a little closer, making Dipper even tenser, „I think about you all the time. About how much I want to kiss you, to touch you, to have you beneath me and beg me for _more_. And to be very honest, I’ve been having a rather hard time getting laid lately, because no one sparks my interest quite as much as you do.“ 

Dipper wanted to explode on the spot. He was sure that his face was about as red as the shirt he was wearing.   
  
„So,“ Damian went on, „What _exactly_ are you asking me for, Mason?“ 

„I— I want you too,“ Dipper blurted out, „I want… both of you. You and— and Bill.“ 

And he wanted to die on the spot.   
He had actually said it out loud.   
There was no turning back now. 

And then Damian’s hand was suddenly at the back of his neck, drawing him closer, and Dipper couldn’t protest as he claimed his lips with a demanding kiss. Dipper was shocked for a moment, but then he could only think how incredible this felt, and how much he wanted Damian to do this — and leaned into the kiss.   
His thoughts were going nuts — _I shouldn’t kiss him, what if Bill finds out, I love Bill I really shouldn’t do this but is this a yes, does he want the threesome, and if he does then does it really matter that I’m kissing him now_ — 

When they broke the kiss, Dipper noticed that he had put his hands against Damian’s chest. He flushed and wanted to retreat but Damian kept him in place. 

„I’m impressed you actually managed to ask me for this. I thought you were a lot more shy, but it seems I was wrong,“ Damian said. 

„Well… What do you say?“ Dipper asked, flustered. 

Damian smiled.   
„What do you think?“   
  


* * *

 

 

Few days later, it was a Friday evening, Dipper was even _more_ nervous than he’d been on the day he’d asked Damian for the threesome.   
  
Because today was the day. Today Damian would come over to their apartment and they would… well _, try_ things. Dipper really hoped that Bill would be into it, too. His boyfriend had admitted that Damian was hot as fuck, judging from pictures Dipper had shown him, but he was obviously jealous and didn’t really want to share Dipper. And heck, he was glad about that - it was really cute after all, and it was a way of Bill showing that he really loved him.  
  
He was on his way home from the library, and he was a little late. Maybe Damian was already there? Would he and Bill get along? Damian was a very chill guy, calm and reserved but also with a strangely _dangerous_ kind of aura. Dipper couldn’t really explain it, maybe it was that look in his beautiful dark eyes, but something about him just screamed that he wasn’t exactly the nice guy he always pretended to be.   
  
Very much the opposite to his crazy asshole boyfriend who didn’t know the word „calm“.   
Or „personal space“.   
  
With all these thoughts on Bill and Damian and whether they would get along, and how this evening would turn out, he arrived at their apartment and frowned when he noticed that the door was unlocked. Shaking his head, he opened it and entered, yelling „Hey Bill, I’m home!“ before taking off his shoes and jacket and actually locking the door. He didn’t get an answer.   
„Bill?“   
  
He sighed, walking to the living room, and he’d been ready for anything on this evening, but definitely not for this. 

His boyfriend was on the couch, Damian on top of him, and they were making out. Damian was holding Bill down and had one of his knees shoved between the other’s legs while the blonde was making muffled angry noises. Bill’s right hand was tangled in Damian’s hair, pulling on it, but it didn’t seem to bother him at all. 

Dipper stared for a good five seconds before he was able to talk.   
„What the _fuck_?“  
  
That was when Damian stopped kissing Bill and looked up at Dipper with a smile. Bill seemed to be a little out of breath, cursing quietly.   
  
„Why, hello Mason,“ Damian greeted him casually, not letting go of Bill.   
  
„Pine Tree, I fucking _hate_ this guy!“ Bill yelled, his face kinda flushed, and Dipper had to admit that this suited him much better than he had ever imagined. This wasn’t what he’d expected, but well, it wasn’t bad either.   
  
„Really?“ Damian chuckled, blowing another kiss to Bill’s lips and pulling back when the blonde tried to bite him, „You seemed to enjoy yourself just a few seconds ago.“   
  
„Get your hands off me already!“ Bill snarled.  
  
So much for them getting along.   
  
„No, actually…“ 

Both heads turned to Dipper, who leaned back against the wall with a blank expression on his face before he said, „continue?“ 

Bill’s eyes widened in disbelief and Damian smiled calmly.  
„Who’d have thought…“ he murmured and went back to attacking Bill’s neck. Bill cursed Damian as well as Dipper to hell and back, trying to struggle against him but _fuck_ , this guy was much stronger than him. And taller, and more muscular — and so _hot_ — everything about him made Bill furious. He refused to stop struggling but he was having a hard time convincing himself that he didn’t want these lips on his own, or his neck, or any other part of his body. Maybe if they were around his dick he wouldn’t mind as much.   
  
„Enjoy seeing your boyfriend like that, Mason? He’s a feisty one, I like that.“  
Dipper swallowed hard.   
Yeah.   
He really _did_ enjoy seeing Bill like that. Bill was never submissive, no matter how many times Dipper asked him to try it. But Damian just didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would take ‚no‘ for an answer. Seeing Bill like this, breathing heavily under the weight of another guy, his cheeks a beautiful shade of red and his expression pure hot anger…   
  
„Answer me, Mason.“   
  
„I— I do. I like this. Love it.“   
  
„Hear that, Bill? You should give your boyfriend what he wants.“   
  
„What do _you_ know? I’m giving him plenty, don’t worry asshole,“ Bill hissed, „And if I find a hickey on my neck later I’m going to kill you.“   
  
„You don’t sound very convincing with your hands under my shirt,“ Damian said, and Bill answered by drawing his nails all over the other’s back, making Damian take a sharp breath and curse.   
  
_Fuck,_ Dipper thought, _that’s so hot.  
_ And he wasn’t even involved yet.   
  
„Mason, come here.“   
Dipper shivered. Damian always called him by his real name, and for some reason it made everything he said sound like a direct command he couldn’t possibly refuse. He was nervous, his heart beating a little too fast as he came closer and took another good look at Bill.    
Damian chuckled.    
„He’s like an angry cat,“ he said, and Bill just _glared_ , but his slightly open mouth and and flushed face betrayed him. Shit, Dipper wanted more of this, he wanted to see Bill squirm under Damian’s touch.   
Dipper went down on his knees in front of the couch and cupped Bill’s face.   
  
„Hello, babe,“ he quietly said, their lips brushing, „Sorry for this, but _damn_ , you look hot.“   
  
„You’re going to pay for this, Dipper…“

And Dipper smiled, kissing Bill’s forehead.   
„Gladly.“ 

„So, what do you want?“ Damian asked casually, still on top of Bill and not moving one bit.   
  
„If Bill doesn’t hate me too much for it, I’d like to watch a little,“ Dipper admitted. He didn’t dare to look Damian in the face while saying that.   
  
„I fucking hate every second of this, just to be clear,“ Bill said. 

„Really?“, Damian moved his hands to Bill’s shirt and slowly opened one button after another, „You stopped struggling though.“ 

„Shut the fuck up.“ 

 

Dipper decided to simply sit on the table in front of the couch and watch. He didn’t know how far exactly he wanted Damian to go with Bill, but this was _nice_ , and he was already a little turned on just from seeing his boyfriend like that. Also, seeing how Damian was even more dominant than Bill — it made Dipper realize once more just how badly he wanted this guy balls deep inside of him. He licked his lips at the thought. 

Damian was busy spreading kisses all over Bill’s chest and Bill just let it happen, turning his slightly embarrassed and seemingly annoyed face away from him. This really wasn’t like him, and he sure as hell hated himself for it, but damn - how exactly was he supposed to resist this guy?   
They were kissing again seconds later and it was hot and violent, with Bill trying to bite Damian’s lips in order to fight back in some kind of way, to make sure Damian didn’t think he was gonna turn into a little slut for him. _Hell no_. 

„I like your tongue piercing,“ Damian whispered against his lips.   
  
„I hate everything about you,“ Bill replied and pulled Damian back into another angry kiss.   
  
Bill couldn’t help but exhale sharply when Damian started to tease his crotch with the knee between his legs. Damn his tight pants, they made everything way too obvious. Damian stopped kissing him and bit down on his neck, _hard,_ causing a surprised noise from Bill.   
  
„Aah— _fuck_ —“  
  
„Like that?“   
  
„Shut your fucking mouth!“ 

Dipper’s face was flushed by now and he was starting to feel kinda hot from watching the scene before him. His mind was drifting off to _what ifs_ — what if Damian went on, what if Bill ended up getting fucked for the first time, what if Damian made Bill suck him off, what if _he_ ended up sucking both Damian’s and Bill’s dicks? The thought made his mouth fucking water. Breathing heavily, he started to unbutton his own shirt. It _was_ getting kinda hot in here.   
  
„Look at that, Bill, he’s getting all hot and bothered from watching us…“   
Damian smiled at Dipper while his right hand moved down to Bill’s crotch, massaging him through his tight pants. Bill was panting, and although he didn’t say a word, his glare at Dipper said more than enough. Dipper was _so_ going to pay for enjoying this.   
Bill bit his lip. He wanted to get rid of his pants sometime soon, as it was starting to feel more than just a little uncomfortable. Damian groped him harder, but Bill bit back any sound, still refusing to give up this little fight for dominance.   
  
„You’re kind of adorable. Not as cute as Mason, but still. I do have a thing for blondes after all,“ Damian hummed, and Bill tried to kick him in response.   
  
„Call me adorable one more time and I’m gonna bite off your fingers.“

„I’d like to see you try. Here you go, Bill.“ 

Bill just stared when Damian raised two fingers to his mouth, pushing against his lips. His mind screamed _fuck no_ but some part of him actually considered doing this.

„No,“ he simply said, frowning. 

„Your boyfriend would love it,“ Damian tried to convince him with a smug smile on his face. It made Bill want to punch him. Dipper didn’t say anything, but one look at his face was more than enough proof that Damian was right. 

Bill groaned angrily and made eye contact with Dipper, then he took the fingers into his mouth.   
„Hmm… You do love him a lot,“ Damian commented, and Bill just glared at him, but damn, if he was going to suck on his fingers to give Dipper the show he apparently wanted, he was gonna make it good. His gaze still focused on Dipper, he let Damian move his fingers in and out of his mouth and licked them all over, sucking on them. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on, but he’d never admit it. He just wanted to give Dipper whatever he wanted right now in order to make him all messed up and begging for his dick later. 

  
Damian’s eyes were fixed on Bill, but he did glance at Dipper every now and then, and every time he did, Dipper blushed a little harder. He smiled and kept moving his fingers in and out of Bill’s mouth in a steady rhythm. Bill hated Damian’s smile and the fact that he could stay perfectly calm in a situation like this, as if this was some sort of coffee date and not the foreplay to a threesome. As if he wasn’t currently fucking someone’s mouth with his fingers. He was mocking him with that smile, Bill knew it. Damian's other hand was busy circling one of his nipples until it was painfully hard.   
  
Dipper was getting visibly nervous, the look in Bill’s eyes was telling him just how much the blonde wanted to bend him right over this table and fuck him hard. After all, Dipper was being a very bad boy at the moment, enjoying himself way too much.  
  
When Damian moved his hand back between Bill’s legs, the blonde bucked his hips up a little, cursing himself for his own reaction. Damian teasingly pressed down on his clothed dick, thrusting his fingers into Bill’s mouth one last time, nails clicking against Bill’s tongue piercing before he pulled them out.   
  


„Take your shirt off already, asshole,“ Bill hissed, and Damian couldn’t help but laugh. 

„Thirsty much, aren’t you?“ 

„Show me what you got, then we’ll talk.“ 

Damian fulfilled Bill’s wish by quickly pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Dipper _stared,_ and Bill ended up licking his lips. Well, damn. Damian had a really nice sixpack. His dark skin color was beautiful, and of course he had fucking _nipple piercings_. Dipper swallowed hard. Seeing Damian shirtless for the first time almost made his head spin with how much he wanted him. And even Bill caught himself thinking that he lowkey wanted to lick all over his chest.   
  
„Alright, I’ll admit it, you’re hot. Still hate you.“ 

„I can live with that,“ Damian said, going back to making out with Bill, until Dipper interrupted them. 

„I… I want to do something, I— I’m done watching, please let me do something,“ Dipper stuttered, his cute face all flushed and his longing gaze fixed on both of them. His mouth was slightly open and he was panting. One could only imagine his dirty thoughts.   
  
„Well, what do you have in mind?“ Damian asked. 

Dipper bit his lip and didn’t answer. Shit, he couldn’t say that out loud— 

„He wants some dick in his mouth. Loves it. He’s really good at it too,“ Bill casually commented, and Dipper wanted to kill him on the spot, but just ended up turning his face away in shame.

Damian let go of Bill, looking Dipper right in the eyes. It made Dipper nervous. He was used to Damian lowkey flirting with him all the time whenever they met, but this was something entirely else. This was _real_ , this was happening, and he still couldn’t quite believe it.   
„Is that so, Mason?“ 

Dipper found himself nodding. 

„Say it out loud. What do you want?“ 

Damian sat up straight on the couch, finally letting go of Bill, and after a moment Bill did the same, grinning at Dipper.   
„Come on, Pine Tree. Your time to shine.“ 

Dipper shivered and swallowed hard before he managed to choke out,   
„I want to s-suck your dick, Damian. And yours too, Bill.“   
Fuck, he could feel his own words making his cock hard.   
  
Damian seemed pleased, but Bill just cackled.   
„What’s the magic word, Dipper?“ 

Dipper’s face turned even redder and he cursed his boyfriend for being such a fucking asshole, but then he slipped his already opened shirt from his shoulders, moved to the floor on his knees and looked up to both of them, eyes half open and clouded with lust. He noticed Damian holding his breath for a second.   
„ _Please_ , let me suck you off, I need it— I need your dicks in my mouth, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, please just… fuck my mouth, please…!“

„Fuck,“ Damian cursed under his breath, staring at Dipper and licking his lips, „That’s hot.“ 

„Guess who trained him well.“ 

„I always knew you weren’t exactly innocent, Mason, but I didn’t expect you to be such a little slut,“ Damian said and reached for the zipper of his jeans, quickly working himself out of them. 

Dipper flinched. It was kinda fucked up, but being called a slut turned him on. A _lot_.   
  


„B-Bedroom,“ he suddenly stuttered. 

„Yeah, you’re right. The couch is a little too small for three, right?“ Bill agreed despite already having tossed his pants away. Both he and Damian were just in boxers now. Damian just nodded and let Bill lead the way. 

„Besides, there’s another very good reason to move to the bedroom,“ Bill said and opened the door to said room.   
„And what would that be?“ Damian asked, following Bill, Dipper coming after them.   
Bill smirked and pointed at the - ridiculously huge - closet with two just as huge mirrors on it, reflecting the bed.   
  
„Dipper likes watching himself getting fucked,“ he explained, and Damian glanced at Dipper, who blushed in return.   
  
„He’s full of surprises,“ Damian said, smiling and suddenly taking Dipper by the arm, pulling him to the bed in the middle of the room. „I can’t believe I’ve been here for so long and I didn’t even get to kiss you yet, Mason. Care to change that?“   
  
_God, yes._

Damian pushed him to the bed and was on top of him just a second later, and then Dipper felt his lips soft but demanding against his own, and he wanted to melt right into the kiss. Damian’s kisses were very different from Bill’s, not as wild and unpredictable, calmer and more controlled, and he simply wanted to submit to Damian in every way possible. Dipper sighed and wrapped his arms around Damian to press their bodies together, enjoying the feeling of the other’s warm chest against his own. 

Damian broke the kiss and took a good, long look at Dipper’s beautiful flushed face.   
„Never thought I’d actually get my hands on you. This is a dream come true…“ he muttered so that only Dipper could hear it, and for a second it made Dipper feel bad and glance at his boyfriend, only to realize with wide eyes that Bill had removed his boxers and was kneeling on the bed, stroking his own dick.   
„What? Should I just sit next to you doing nothing?“ Bill asked with a little annoyance in his voice. Clearly he enjoyed the view but hated it just as much. He was jealous.   
  
„Don’t be like that, Bill. I’m not gonna take him from you,“ Damian said with a smile, but it only made Bill angrier. Everything about Damian made him angry.  
  
„Dipper, get on the floor,“ Bill ordered, and Dipper nodded obediently, reluctantly pushing Damian away to move from the bed to the floor and onto his knees, same position he’d already been in before. Only this time he’d actually get what he wanted so badly.   
  
Damian chuckled as he sat upright on the bed, still not removing his boxers. He turned his head to face Bill.   
„You first.“ 

„Of course I go first. He’s _my_ slut, not yours,“ Bill growled, and Dipper gasped when his boyfriend grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him closer, his hard cock pressing against Dipper’s lips. Bill’s anger and possessive behavior was exciting Dipper. It made him feel more wanted than ever, and with that thought he closed his lips around Bill’s dick, taking half of it in his mouth and rubbing his tongue over the tip. Bill still yanked on his hair, apparently feeling the need to punish him, and it turned Dipper on so much that he moaned a little while sucking hard. _God_ , he loved it, he loved every little second of it, and the fact that Damian was watching made it _so much better_.   
He tried his best to take Bill as deep as he could, and he looked up at him with that desperate, needy expression on his face that he knew his boyfriend loved so much.  

„That’s right, little tree. Don’t forget who _owns_ you.“ 

The words sent a chill down his spine and he nodded a little, sucking more eagerly. He wanted to please Bill. Anything for Bill.   
_I’m yours. I’ll always be yours._   
  
„Are you gonna take that off or are you afraid to compare?“ Bill asked, looking at Damian, and for a moment the other seemed to be caught off guard, because he’d been staring at Dipper so much that he didn’t even notice Bill talking to him for a second.   
But then his smug grin returned.   
„Is that a challenge, Bill?“ he said, and got up from the bed, finally stripping down the last piece of clothing, and Bill wanted to fucking strangle him.   
Of _course_ he had a bigger dick. 

„You’re the worst,“ Bill growled and moved his hips forward to fuck Dipper’s mouth, mainly to distract his boyfriend from staring at Damian’s hard, huge cock.   
  
„Thanks,“ Damian replied, and he took a step closer so he was standing right next to Dipper. 

Bill rolled his eyes. 

„Show him how it’s done, Dipper.“ 

Dipper kept sucking on Bill’s dick for a few more seconds, then pulled back and looked up at him as if asking for permission, but Bill only cocked his head in Damian’s direction and Dipper swallowed hard.   
He kept his left hand around Bill’s cock, stroking him, while he took Damian’s in his right hand and almost sheepishly licked over the tip of it. He could hear Damian sigh a little, and it encouraged him. Damian’s dick really _was_ big, and Dipper wasn’t sure if he was able to take all of it into his mouth, but god - he wanted it so much. He’s been wanting his dick in his mouth for so many months. He shivered, jerking Bill off and slowly taking Damian deeper and deeper. A quick glance to the mirror made his cheeks flare up in embarrassment, his entire body tensed and he could feel himself getting so hard that it almost hurt. He really needed to get rid of his pants.   
  
„He really… _is_ good at this,“ Damian breathed out.

„Pull on his hair. He loves it.“ 

Dipper moaned with his mouth still full when Damian followed Bill’s suggestion. Fuck, he wanted _more,_ if he could just suck them off both at once - that would be great. But like this, he simply let go of Damian again after a while and moved back to Bill, deep throating his boyfriend while stroking the other man. And whenever someone’s dick in his mouth would start twitching a little too much or leaking precum, he switched again, trying his best to give them both the same amount of attention. 

 

„Hey, Mason…“ he suddenly heard Damian’s voice, „How about we allow Bill to come first?“ 

„What? Like _you’re_ the one to decide that?“ Bill said, frowning. 

Damian winked at him and simply said, „Let us have some fun.“ 

_Us_? Dipper thought, but before he could think about it, Damian suddenly moved and pushed Bill with his back on the bed. Bill was too surprised to protest at first, but when Damian started to kiss him again, he immediately struggled against him.   
When Damian pulled away, his lower lip was bleeding. He smiled and licked his own blood away.   
„You’re so stubborn, Bill.“ 

„Don’t think that you can fuck me. I’m gonna strangle you,“ Bill growled, but it didn’t sound as convincing as he would have liked it to. 

„Mason?“ 

„Yeah?“ 

„Do you have handcuffs?“ 

„Pine Tree, I swear to god, I’m going to—“

„Yeah. Uh… hold him down, I’ll get them.“ 

„Dipper, for _fuck’s_ sake!“   
Bill was yelling at this point, angrily trashing against Damian. 

„Relax, blondie, who said I was going to fuck you?“ 

Breathing heavily because he was way too turned on and kinda scared at the same time, Bill just frowned, hoping that Damian didn’t turn on his word. He couldn’t believe that Dipper wanted him to submit to this asshole. This wasn’t exactly what he had expected from this evening. 

„Don’t call me _blondie_ , bastard.“ 

„I’ll call you whatever I want until you finally learn to say my name, Bill.“ 

 

Dipper returned with the handcuffs and actually _helped_ tying his boyfriend to the bed frame. He was also finally fully undressed, a fact that had Damian staring at Dipper as if he wanted to devour him whole. 

As soon as it was done, Bill sighed deeply and stopped struggling.   
„Alright, I’m gonna say it one more time in case I wasn’t being clear enough. _No one_ is going to fuck me,“ he turned his face to look at Dipper, and his expression made it clear that he was being serious. Dipper flinched. Had he gone too far with what he wanted? 

He moved to quickly kiss Bill’s forehead.  
„You might like it though,“ he tried to convince him, but Bill frowned. 

„I am not going to give _him_ that pleasure,“ he said. 

„I respect that,“ Damian finally said, and Bill exhaled in relief before he saw Damian’s growing smirk,    
„My fingers will be enough.“ 

„W-what? Wait!“

„Mason, be a good boy and get back to sucking.“ 

Dipper’s face flared up at the command, but he nodded and immediately took Bill’s dick back into his hand, then moved down on him and sucked hard, making Bill notice just how badly he needed it at this point. The blonde moaned out loud and arched his back.   
He felt Damian’s fingers at his asshole, and started to struggle again.  
   
„Come on, Bill. You’re going to enjoy this,“ Damian said.   
  
„Go finger your own asshole you son of a— aaah…!“

Fuck, there was a finger inside him, and Dipper was working his tongue so _good_ around his dick— 

„Language, blondie.“ 

„Stop calling me that!“ 

Bill closed his eyes and tried to hold back moans as a second finger entered him. Dipper stared at him while sucking him off, and he made sure to take it all in because he wasn’t going to see this again any time soon - Bill desperately biting his lips bloody in the attempt of not giving in to them, his face a beautiful shade of red, his entire body tense and shivering. Bill weakly thrusted into Dippers mouth, but Dipper actually enjoyed himself holding his boyfriend’s hips down and leaving him without any control over this. 

A third finger entered Bill and he was starting to look desperate, because it felt good. It felt fucking good, and he was scared but also incredibly turned on. He wasn’t sure anymore whether he wanted this or not. But he was sure that he wasn’t going to make it for long with Dipper’s lips around his cock and this _fucking asshole’s_ fingers thrusting violently inside of him, spreading him and trying to reach his good spots. 

His eyes met Dipper’s, and he couldn’t believe just how shamelessly his little tree was looking at him while taking his dick into his mouth as deep as he could. Bill was panting now, and holding back was getting harder with every second. He didn’t want this, but it felt good, and Damian was hot, but he _hated_ him—  
And then he saw himself in the mirror, and he had to swallow hard. All tied up and at the mercy of his boyfriend and what was still a complete stranger to him. He could fucking _see_ Damian’s fingers moving in and out of him and it made him bite his lip. He realized that with the given situation, he wasn’t going to last very long. 

„Still didn’t hear you say my name, Bill,“ Damian demanded, and Bill tried to say ‚Fuck you‘ but it turned into a loud moan instead. 

„F-Fuck— Aaaah!“ 

„Guess I found the right spot… Now, what’s my name again?“

Bill wanted to scream the moment Damian started to thrust against this same spot over and over again. There was no holding back anymore, he desperately thrusted into Dipper’s mouth, who had a hard time holding him down now, and groaned loudly, cursing more than he ever had during sex. The double stimulation was driving him insane and he wasn’t sure anymore if he was trying to move against Dipper’s mouth or against Damian’s fingers. His wrists were hurting from the metal cutting into them. It was hot, everything was way too hot— _fuck, too much, too much— I’m gonna come so hard—!_

„Nngh… I’m… I’m close… Aaah…!“   
Bill’s vision was kind of blurry and he just wanted both of them to finish him off now, he wanted to cum in Dipper’s mouth and have Damian thrust his fingers against _that_ fucking spot— Damian— _Damian_ —!

„My _name_ , Bill,“ Damian growled as if he’d read his thoughts. 

„Damian, _fuck_!“ 

He came with the loudest groan and bucked his hips up so hard that Dipper actually pulled back in surprise, the come splattering all over his face instead. Bill couldn’t remember the last time he actually came _that_ hard. The waves of his orgasm were overwhelming and he couldn’t fucking stop moaning. 

Breathing heavily, it took him a whole while to calm down, and the first thing he noticed was Damian licking over the fingers that had been inside of him, clearly mocking him with that stupid fucking smile of his. 

„I’m… going to kill you…“ Bill breathed out. 

At least looking at Dipper managed to cheer him up a bit. 

„Looking good, Pine Tree.“ 

„Shut up…“ Dipper muttered and reached for the tissues on their nightstand to quickly wipe the come off his face. 

 

Bill felt a little dizzy and worn out, so he needed a second to realize that Damian had moved over to Dipper and they were making out again. He rolled his eyes and groaned.   
„Could you open my handcuffs before you fuck my boyfriend?“   
  
Damian ignored him. 

Bill was starting to feel like he simply wanted to make him come first so he’ll have Dipper to himself, and _that_ made him really, really angry. But there wasn’t much he could do at this point. He sighed and tried to make himself comfortable as far as it was possible with the handcuffs still cutting into his wrists. Why didn’t they buy more comfortable ones again, like those plush chain thingies? Oh yeah, he remembered, because Dipper loved getting hurt.   
Well, Bill didn’t. He took a deep breath and returned to simply watching Damian and Dipper. It was frustrating that he couldn’t join the fun right now, but if Damian thought that Bill was completely out of the game already, he was going to be disappointed. Bill was sure to be ready for another round soon. 

Dipper was starting to get really, really desperate. Damian didn’t give him a second to breathe, kissing him roughly and passionately, and their hard cocks touching every now and then were driving Dipper insane. There was nothing in the world he wanted more right now than for Damian to slam his dick inside of him and fuck him as hard as he could. Dipper was making pathetic whimpering noises at this point, squirming under Damian’s touch and his kisses. Damian broke away, admiring Dipper’s slightly swollen lips and the sheer _want_ in his eyes.   
  
„Do you want me, Mason?“ He whispered. 

„Y-yes. God, please…“ 

Damian bit down particularly hard on his neck, almost making Dipper scream. Then he sat up straight and lifted Dipper’s legs to rest them on his shoulders. He slapped Dipper’s ass once with his left hand, making him cry out, and the fingers of his right hand pressed against Dipper’s hole. 

„You’re almost _drooling_. Adorable. Go on, beg for me.“ 

„Please, please fuck me, Damian, Damian…! I w-want you…“

„Do you even need to be prepared? From what a little _slut_ you are I’m guessing Bill fucks you a whole lot,“ Damian said, but pushed two fingers inside him anyways, and Dipper shivered, panting hard and immediately moving against them. 

„Mmmh… please… s-so good…“ Dipper breathed out and closed his eyes, turning his head from one site to another. 

„Yeah, is it?“ Damian smiled and added another finger, and he didn’t waste much time with being careful because it was very obvious how used Dipper was to this, „Show me how much you want this.“ 

And Dipper, as hard as it was with their current position, tried his best to move his ass against the other’s fingers, panting and moaning while he did so. He dared to glance at the mirror, looking at himself, looking at his humiliating position and movements, and somehow it made him want to cry and made his dick harder at the same time. _Why am I so fucked up?_  

„Such a good boy… Bill, are you enjoying the view?“ 

Dipper turned around to face his boyfriend, still tied to the bed and glaring at them. Bill was clearly angry, but Dipper was too fucking turned on to care at this point. 

„Shut the fuck up and take him already,“ Bill answered, observing their every move. 

„Gladly,“ Damian muttered and removed his fingers, leaving Dipper desperate for more, more, _more_. He took his own cock in his right hand and started to teasingly rub it against Dipper’s hole, and Dipper moved his hips against it. Having Damian’s dick slide up and down between his ass cheeks was weirdly hot. 

„Ah— p-please, Damian, god, just…“ 

„Want me inside you, Mason? Want me to fuck you hard?“ 

Dipper moaned and looked at him, flushed and messed up.   
„Y-yes… please, please fuck me, fuck me hard— Damian— Damian—!“ 

And then he finally, finally pushed in, and Dipper groaned, shivering and panting as he waited for Damian to fully claim him. It hurt a lot more than usual, despite Dipper being used to getting fucked, and he bit his lip hard and tried to hold back his pained gasps. Fuck, Damian’s dick was so _big_ , and he fucking _loved_ it. 

Damian pushed in slowly, only to suddenly retreat and snap his hips forward, fucking into Dipper hard and deep and making him scream out. He could feel his entire body tense and tremble, it felt so good— so good— 

„Fuck, Mason,“ Damian breathed out, and he started to fuck him at a slow pace, „You have no idea how much I wanted this. To see you like this… to _finally_ fuck you…“ 

Dipper arched his back and moaned loudly. He loved every second of it, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the feeling of Damian’s hipbones against his ass and his cock filling him up.

_„_ M-more, faster, please move faster…!“ Dipper’s voice cracked. He rolled his eyes back.   
  
„You’re such a little slut. Have you been waiting for this? Waiting for me to fuck you? Have you been thinking about me the same way I’ve been thinking about you?“ Damian asked, not speeding up his movements and still fucking Dipper torturously slow and deep. 

„Y-yes… yes, I’ve been wanting this s-so much…“ Dipper panted and tried to jerk his hips forward in desperate hope for more stimulation. 

„Yes? Have you gotten off to me? Or even…“ Damian smiled and glanced at Bill, „Thought about me while Bill was fucking you?“ 

Bill growled and his expression looked like he was ready to kill Damian on the spot if it wasn’t for him being still tied to the bed.   
  
Dipper swallowed hard.  
  
„Well, have you? I demand an answer, Mason.“   
He stopped fucking into Dipper for a moment, and Dipper turned his face to the side, burning up with shame as he looked at Bill with an expression that just said _sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me—_

„Y-yes.“ 

Damian’s right hand moved to Dipper’s face, gently stroking his cheek as he smiled. 

„Yes? Really? You’ve been fantasizing about my dick inside you when it was Bill’s?“

Bill just exhaled next to them and looked like he was about to explode. 

„I h-have… please… please Damian, just fuck me, please move…!“

And then Damian finally did, he slammed into him so hard that Dipper cried out with widened eyes, then started to fuck him fast and almost brutal. Dipper moaned loudly at every thrust and dug his fingernails into the sheets of the bed. He could hear Damian curse and groan under his breath and it was among the sexiest things he’d ever heard in his life. 

Damian paused for a few seconds just to move Dipper’s legs from his shoulders so he could lean forward and kiss him while fucking into him just as hard as before. Dipper groaned against the other’s lips and returned the kiss as good as he could, but he was a complete mess by now and everything that mattered was Damian’s cock deep inside of him. He shivered as their chests clashed together and he could feel the other’s nipple piercings cold against his skin. Damian broke the kiss and moved to Dipper’s neck, only to bite down hard. 

„Aaah! Fuck… yes…!“ 

Damian bit down one more time and sucked at the same spot, all while still rocking his hips forward and making sure Dipper got what he so desperately needed. 

„Fuck, yes… I’m gonna come Mason, I’ll fill you up, aah…“ Damian groaned and grabbed Dipper’s ass with both of his hands, groping him hard and fucking him fast and rough. 

 

„Don’t,“ Bill suddenly said loudly, „Let him come yet, Damian.“ 

Damian was too caught up in the moment to really care, but he did glance at Bill, before he kept fucking into Dipper and speeding up his movements without touching the others painfully hard dick. 

„Aaah! N-no, Damian, please— I want to come too— Aah…! Need to…“ 

Damian groaned out loud and Dipper was trembling as he could feel himself getting filled up with his come. Broken moans left his mouth as he gasped for air. He felt so full, so good, so fucking good, he needed to come— 

„Damian, get those fucking handcuffs off me,“ Bill said, his voice dangerously low. He was glaring at Dipper. Dipper, who was breathing heavily and almost wanted to cry over just how badly he needed release.

Damian needed a moment before he was able to calm down from his orgasm and pull out of Dipper, who made a whining noise when he did. Damian’s eyes found the keys on the nightstand next to the bed. He smiled and blew a kiss to Dipper’s beautifully swollen lips before he got off him to grab the keys, then moved to set Bill’s hands free. 

„I can’t believe you’re hard again,“ Damian said, clearly amused. 

„There’s a reason he still prefers me over you,“ Bill growled and rubbed his hurting wrists for a moment, before he moved over to his boyfriend. 

Dipper swallowed hard. Bill was clearly angry, _very_ angry, and Dipper didn’t know whether he was scared or excited for whatever Bill was about to do. 

„Pine Tree,“ the blonde whispered, „You’ve been a _very bad boy_.“

Bill’s nails were digging into Dipper’s sides and he whimpered. 

„B-Bill, please let me come, please—“

„Oh I’ll let you come, slut. Once I’m _done_ with you.“ 

Dipper gasped when Bill moved his right hand to his neck and started to put slight pressure on it. 

Damian commented the scene with a whistle. He was getting comfortable on the other side of the bed, watching them with a calm expression.   
„Didn’t even think of that. Does he like getting choked?“   
  
„He does.“ 

Dipper’s breathing got more and more out of control and he could feel Bill’s hard dick pressing against his ass. His face turned red both from embarrassment and asphyxiation. How could Bill do this to him when he needed to come _that_ badly? 

Suddenly Bill slammed his cock into him without a warning, and Dipper cried out. 

„B-Bill! Aaah— fuck, Bill— fuck…!“ 

Bill didn’t waste much time and fucked him as hard and fast as he could. It was way too much for Dipper, still delirious from having Damian come inside of him, and now he was full again, and his own cock was twitching and yearning for attention he didn’t get. He bit his lip and his entire body tensed, which made Bill breathe out a series of curses and fuck into him even rougher.

„Who do you belong to, Dipper?“ Bill growled and looked his boyfriend directly into the eyes while still choking him. 

„Y-you— just you, only you— Aaah, Bill, fuck, fuck!“ Dipper felt like he was close to crying, but despite Bill being so rough and despite his raging need to get off, he still loved it. He loved the fact that Bill felt the need to prove him who fucked him _better_. 

„That’s right, you fucking slut. You’re _mine_.“ 

Dipper couldn’t help but make helpless whining noises. His body was rocking back and forth from the sheer force of Bill’s thrusts. It was almost too much, he felt worn out and messed up and he really, really needed to come— 

„Bill, please, please— fuck— let me come, let me come, please, aah!“

His voice was more like a broken cry by now, and it was getting harder to breathe because Bill fucking increased the pressure on his neck. Too much, too much—

„Who’s fucking you good?“ 

„Bill, B-Bill—“

„Yeah? Do you love my cock deep inside of you?“ 

„Yes, yes, I love it— I love your cock— m-more, Bill, please…!“ 

„Fuck,“ Bill cursed, „Alright, I’ll let you come.“ 

 

„If you don’t mind,“ Damian said and moved closer to them, a sly smile on his face, „I’ll get him off. Keep fucking him.“ 

Dipper’s eyes grew wide when Damian lowered his head. He couldn’t believe it, but Damian actually closed his lips around Dipper’s dick, licking over the tip as good as he could with Dipper’s body rocking back and forth. But just this little touch was already almost too much for him. Dipper bucked his hips up and Damian stared at him as he took him in his mouth and started to suck him off. Dipper cried out, the stimulation being too much for his senses, he couldn’t fucking breathe and Bill was fucking him so hard— 

And then he came in Damian’s mouth, his vision blurry and a pitiful cry on his lips. Bill didn’t stop, he just fucked him harder right after he came and Dipper whined and yelled his name, until the blonde finally snapped his hips forward one last time and came with a deep growl. 

Dipper was trembling, hard. He hadn’t even noticed but he had actually shed a tear or two. Bill’s hand finally let go of his neck and he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. He felt incredibly messed up, but also so, so _satisfied_. 

Bill was slowly riding out his orgasm, then he leaned forward to kiss Dipper gently and lovingly before pulling out of him.   
"I love you,“ Bill whispered, words meant for Dipper’s ears only.   
Dipper nodded weakly and tried to smile. He was too fucked up to actually answer, but _god_ , yes, he loved him too. 

Damian didn’t say anything. He simply laid down on the left side of Dipper, looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seen. 

Bill kissed Dipper’s forehead. Then he moved to his right side, taking deep breaths. He was very worn out from having come twice already. 

„I really didn’t think you’d be ready for another round so soon,“ Damian said, smiling at Bill. 

„I’m not that easy to get rid of, asshole,“ Bill replied. 

„Guys… can you stop fighting and chill for a second…?“ Dipper muttered, his eyes closed and his body turning around to face Bill, craving affection. 

„I’m not fighting,“ Damian chuckled, moving closer to Dipper and kissing his neck from behind. 

„Just shut up,“ Bill hissed, playing with Dipper’s hair. 

 

Dipper didn’t want to think about anything in that moment. He just wanted to enjoy being near Bill and Damian, melt into their warmth and get all of the affection he needed right now.   
Everything else could wait. 

 


	3. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper can invite over friends, right? No need for Bill to be jealous, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye demands, I deliver.  
> So here's more DamBillDip!  
> I can't believe it, but this really is my OT3, I love them way too much. 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Vani for always beta reading my shitty fanfics 8)  
> You're the real MVP.
> 
> WARNING: this might be triggering to some; Bill has a rape kink. He's very much in denial about it, but the thought of getting raped turns him on. This does NOT mean that he actually wants to get raped; nope - it means he's into consent play and the fantasy of it. Not the real thing.
> 
> In other news, I cosplayed Bill Cipher in a Virgin Killing Sweater. You're welcome.   
> https://twitter.com/snii_sel/status/885173353899798528 :^)

* * *

 

 

Two weeks went by pretty fast. Everything had gone back to normal for Bill. Most importantly, Dipper was still _his_. Things were exactly like they were supposed to be. Bill had to be honest about it - after that threesome with Damian, he’d been terribly afraid to lose Dipper to the other guy. But Dipper swore that he only loved Bill, and Bill believed him. Dipper was a bad liar, he knew, and he was very sure that he’d notice if he was being cheated on.  
No, Dipper wouldn’t do that. 

Maybe Bill was a little possessive, but he couldn’t help it. He loved Dipper far more than he’d ever loved anyone else. If someone else wanted his Pine Tree, he would fight for him. 

He hummed a melody on his way home, thinking about how he and Dipper had met, how they had fallen in love, all the good stuff. And, of course, the _really_ good stuff. Bill had been out of town for a few days to visit his mother. Now he was back, and he couldn’t wait to see Dipper, to kiss him, to bend him over the kitchen table and fuck him hard. 

Bill smiled absentmindedly. Yeah, he was really looking forward to it. 

But when he entered their apartment and saw an unfamiliar pair of shoes, his smile dropped to the floor. Even more so as he entered the living room and Damian was there, chilling on their couch as if it was his own with Bill’s favorite blanket, watching Netflix.  
_There goes the perfect evening._

„What the _fuck_ are you doing here?“ Bill growled, letting his backpack drop to the floor.   
  
Damian just smiled and raised his right hand to greet him.   
„What, Are friends of Mason not allowed to be here?“ 

„Get the fuck out of my apartment before I—“

„Bill! Don’t be rude!“   
Dipper was standing in the kitchen door, arms crossed.   
„Chill, okay? Nothing happened between him and me, no need for you to be jealous.“

„I hope so,“ Bill said, shooting a glare at Damian.  
God, just how much can someone hate another person? 

Dipper sighed and smiled a little.  
„I’m glad you’re back. How’s your mom doing?“   
He put the glass of water he was holding on the table and came closer, wrapping his arms around Bill. A quick kiss, and Bill was able to forget about his anger, at least for a few seconds. 

„She’s fine, but she’s working too much. May have to visit her more often to tell her to kick her ass so she’ll stand up for herself,“ Bill muttered against Dipper’s lips, not loud enough for Damian to hear because that was none of his business, „I missed you, babe.“ 

„I missed you too.“ 

Another kiss, and Bill would have enjoyed it so much if it hadn’t been for Damian staring at them.   
„Jelly?“ Bill asked in his direction, raising an eyebrow. 

Damian just smiled his stupid smile that Bill wanted to punch right out of his face, and said:   
„Of course I am. But one can’t have everything, right?“ 

Stupid… fucking… _sexy_ bastard. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand Dipper. There was something about Damian that made him unexplainably attractive, something even Bill couldn’t resist, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. Was it his beautiful dark skin tone? His trained body? His mischievous smile? The fact that he was a little older and taller than both of them?  
Just what was it that made this asshole so goddamn sexy? 

„You’re staring,“ Damian noticed. 

„Because that’s _my_ favorite blanket you’re using.“ 

„I’ll gladly share it with you.“ 

 _Strangle him, Bill_ , he thought. _Do it while you still have the chance._

 

Bill grumbled something the others didn’t understand and grabbed his backpack, leaving the room to unpack his stuff. A little later he returned only to see Dipper leaning against Damian’s shoulder while they were watching that zombie show. Bill’s left eye twitched a little. 

„I’m gonna take a shower,“ he announced angrily and disappeared into the bathroom. 

„Okay!“ Dipper yelled after him.   
  
Bill quickly took off all of his clothes and just dropped them to the floor. He adjusted the temperature and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to get warm enough. Lost in thoughts, he found himself doubting that nothing at all had happened between Damian and Dipper, but he immediately shook his head, not wanting to believe it. He wanted to trust his love.

As the water ran down his naked body, he sighed and couldn’t help but think of the last time Damian had been here. He would never admit it, but he had enjoyed their threesome a lot. Remembering how Damian had dominated him made him bite his lip. Was that it? Was Dipper right? Was there something he was missing in this relationship? Did he want to be dominated, too…? 

He’d never thought about it. Being with Dipper had made him somewhat of a sadist, because Dipper enjoyed being submissive way too much. And Bill loved that about him. He loved the way Dipper would fall on his knees and beg for some dick in his mouth, loved the way he screamed for more when Bill fucked him hard. But he had never asked himself what exactly Dipper enjoyed so much about it. 

Now he was starting to understand, but he still thought that what had turned him on was different from what turned Dipper on. And the difference irritated him. Dipper never said _no_ to anything. 

But that time with Damian, when the other had forced him into submission, it had been Bill’s own struggle and words that had made him hard more than Damian’s actions. And the fact that he hadn’t been able to do anything about it. It was the mentality of the situation he had reacted to so strongly. Especially when they handcuffed him and Damian fucked him with his fingers— all he had been able to think about was _what if he actually fucks me, I don’t want that!_ — and that was the thought that had made him come. 

He blinked.   
_Am I a masochist after all? Can people be sadists and masochists at the same time?_

He sighed and grabbed the shampoo. 

This was stupid.  
He didn’t want Damian.  
He hated him for trying to take Dipper away from him. 

Bill quickly washed his hair and stayed a little longer in the shower, simply enjoying it. However, it was hard to enjoy his shower when he knew that Damian was out there with _his_ Pine Tree. That Bastard. 

He got out of the shower, determined to take his place on the couch between Dipper and Damian and kiss Dipper next to him as much as he could. 

But when he wanted to leave the bathroom with a towel around his hips, Dipper was waiting for him out there and pushed him back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

„Huh?“ 

„I really missed you,“ Dipper said and was suddenly close, so close—   
  
„Yeah? I missed you too, Pine Tree,“ Bill said and put his hands on Dipper’s hips. 

Dipper’s hand found it’s way to the back of Bill’s neck to pull him closer and kiss him hungrily. He sighed into the kiss and pressed his body against Bill’s, who enjoyed every second. Bill was a little surprised, because this was usually his way of greeting Dipper when he’d been away for a while. And the lust in Dipper’s eyes—

And then he realized. 

„You’re… you’re turned on, aren’t you. Because of _him_.“ 

Dipper looked away shyly.   
„I’m so sorry. He’s been here for a while a-and… nothing happened, nothing at all, I swear, but that’s _exactly_ what’s driving me crazy!“ 

„Oh yeah? Well _I’m_ gonna drive you crazy now, you little slut,“ Bill growled and pulled on Dipper’s hair, making him whimper.   
  
„Y-you liked it too, stop denying that!“ 

Bill pretended he didn’t hear anything and started to attack Dipper’s neck. He was angry, really angry. Dipper was his! And he shouldn’t be turned on just from Damian being near him! 

„Aah… Bill, can’t we— can’t we do it again, with Damian—“

„No.“ 

A huge hickey was left on Dipper’s skin.   
  
„But you liked it, I know you did!“

„It doesn’t matter. I want him gone. You’re _mine_.“ 

Bill pushed Dipper against the bathroom door and didn’t care one bit that Damian must have heard that. He started to kiss Dipper roughly, just the way he knew his Pine Tree liked it. Dipper shivered, his face flushed.   
„Mmmh… Bill…“ he tried to talk while Bill was still kissing him. 

„What?“ Bill broke the kiss and looked at him with an annoyed expression, but he was actually pretty turned on. 

„P-please?“

„No.“  
  
„Alright then,“ Dipper sighed, „I thought I wouldn’t have to do this. No sex for three weeks.“ 

„What?!“ 

Bill stared at him like a kicked puppy. 

„You heard me,“ Dipper said with a smile, „Unless we’re doing it with Damian.“ 

„You’re all over him! I’m… I’m afraid to lose you!“ Bill admitted, almost yelling, and he had to remind himself that Damian could probably hear them. He clenched his fists. 

Dipper raised his right hand to Bill’s face, stroking his cheek for a moment.   
„Bill. I only love you. I won’t ever love him the way I love you. It’s just… we could spice up our relationship a bit? I know you want it too,“ he said, „I saw you back then, Bill. And I’ve never seen an expression like that on your face— the way you looked like when you came from Damian’s fingers and me sucking you off…“ 

Bill swallowed hard.   
Was Dipper dirty talking him?! That was _his_ job! 

Dipper smiled and blew a kiss on Bill’s cheek.   
„You looked like you were begging for more. You actually want him too, don’t you?“ 

„I don’t…“ Bill answered, but it didn’t sound convincing at all. 

„Really?“

„Fuck, okay, I admit it! I enjoyed last time, but— but he is _not_ going to fuck me!“ 

Dipper looked irritated for a moment, and then he started laughing.   
„Is _that_ what you’re so scared of?“   
  
„Shut the fuck up.“ 

„No, seriously, that’s it? You’re just afraid that he’ll take your ass virginity? He won’t do that unless you allow it, y’know,“ Dipper said, chuckling. 

„I said shut up! You want him? Alright, then go out there and suck his dick all you want, but not without me!“ 

Dipper smirked.   
„That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.“ 

And then they kissed again, and it was hotter than before - much hotter now that they both knew and admitted what they really wanted. They wanted each other, and they wanted Damian. They went on for a good two minutes like that, until they broke away from each other, breathing heavily. 

„You… you really wanna do this? I’m not gonna ask him, y’know,“ Bill said. 

Dipper smiled.   
„ _He_ asked, actually.“ 

And with that, he opened the bathroom door and Bill could see Damian smiling at them from the couch.   
„You done in there? I am honestly starting to feel a little lonely here,“ he said, and Bill immediately turned his head away. He didn’t want to face that fucking bastard. 

„He’s in, Damian,“ Dipper said. 

„Very good. And he’s basically naked already, how convenient.“ 

Bill blushed a little and made sure that the towel around his hips wouldn’t suddenly fall down. He felt strangely ashamed, even though he was very confident about his looks. Bill was good looking, he knew that, his body was attractive, his light brown - nearly golden - eyes were beautifully matching his really nice blonde hair. He knew all that without anyone telling him, and yet he felt like a second choice next to Damian. 

Dipper pushed Bill in Damian’s direction, much to his disapproval. Damian got up from the couch and somehow caught Bill in his arms. 

„Y’know, I kinda missed you, Blondie…“ he said with that irresistible smile of his, and Bill wanted to bite his nose off. 

„Don’t fucking call me Blondie!“ 

„So you’ll remember _my_ name this time?“ 

Bill glared at him.  
„We’ll see about that.“ 

Bill couldn’t help but take a sharp breath when Damian’s fingers lifted his chin and the other came dangerously close. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up. What the hell was this?! 

„If you want to kiss me, do it like you _mean_ it!“ he spat out and closed the distance between them, kissing Damian roughly. The kiss was violent, just like last time, because Bill refused to give up the fight for dominance. He made an annoyed noise when he noticed Damian’s hands on his hips, holding him the same way he usually holds Dipper. 

He wouldn’t resist this time, but he wouldn’t completely give in either. Or so he thought. 

Suddenly Dipper was behind him, wrapping his arms around Bill and softly placing kisses on his shoulder. Bill was still making out with Damian and didn’t have much time to react to Dipper, but both of them trying to seduce him at the same time made him a little nervous. _Nervous_? Since when has he been nervous about these kinds of things? He bit his lip. What was wrong with him lately? 

Damian let go of him.   
„Bedroom?“ he asked, smirking.

„Bedroom,“ Bill muttered. 

 

* * *

 

About 10 minutes later, Bill already regretted his decision. 

Dipper had pulled away the towel and Damian was now on top of him, not only making out with him but also pumping his cock in a way that made Bill feel delirious. And of course, Dipper was _watching_ them. 

„Mmmpf— mmlet go—!“ Bill tried to speak, but it was muffled by Damian’s kisses. He could feel the same heat again he had experienced last time, and his mind went crazy with thoughts he shouldn’t have had. He imagined Damian fingering him again, imagined Damian fucking him while he begged him to stop, imagined Damian choking him— He shouldn’t have these thoughts!

Dipper was breathing heavily, he had worked his own cock out of his pants and was stroking it slowly but steadily. He was kneeling on the bed right next to them. It was just like last time - seeing Bill and Damian like this turned him on like nothing else. He would have never expected himself to be a voyeur, but apparently he was. He sighed a little when he heard Bill moan Damian’s name, licking his lips.  
_Shit, that’s so hot…_  
He wanted to get himself all fired up and ready for the others to fuck him.

Bill felt humiliated by the fact that Damian was fully clothed and he himself was naked. Panting, their lips got separated again, and Damian chuckled.   
„I love the defiant look on your face,“ he said, and Bill just glared at him even more angrily, „Makes me want to do so much more to you…“   
  
„You’re not going to fuck me. We went over that, I won’t allow it,“ Bill quickly said. 

„Yeah, yeah. At some point I’ll do it anyways, and then you’re gonna _want_ it.“ 

Bill had to hold back a loud moan when Damian bit down on his neck. The other’s skilled fingers were still stroking his dick and Bill was slowly starting to shiver in anticipation, wanting more and at the same time wanting everything to stop. But then he bit his own lip and started to fight back in his own way, by tearing at Damian’s clothes.   
  
„Eager now, huh?“ Damian chuckled and helped Bill to unbutton his shirt.  
  
„Shut up,“ Bill hissed and was glad when at least Damian’s chest was exposed for starters. He tried not to stare too much. Why, why, _why_ was he so fucking hot?! 

„You’re adorable, Bill. You actually like me, don’t you?“ Damian asked, slowly putting more pressure on the other’s dick. 

„I h-hate you…“ Bill breathed out, but a moan followed right after, and then he snapped his hips forward in a desperate manner. Fuck, he needed it, he needed Damian to— 

„Keep telling yourself that. Mason, enjoying the show?“ 

Dipper nodded, then exhaled and said something that sounded like a „Yes“. Damian eyed him while still stroking Bill, and it made Dipper’s face flush with embarrassment. He was watching his boyfriend getting a handjob from another guy… And he was so goddamn turned on by it. Dipper swallowed hard and licked his lips. 

„How about you tell us what to do? Wouldn’t you like that, Mason?“ 

Dipper felt hot just at the thought of it. He did feel a little bad for Bill though. Just a little. What if…   
  
„Can you… can you sixty nine?“ he said, his voice shaking a little.   
Damian smiled at him. 

„No!“ Bill said quickly, but was quickly shut up by another kiss from Damian. 

„You’re gonna enjoy this. A lot. Why don’t you just give in?“ Damian whispered against his lips, and Bill actually blushed because _fuck_ , Damian’s lowered voice was so sexy, so convincing and promising of sweet release…

„I don’t want to,“ Bill muttered, moaning a little when Damian’s right hand started moving again. At the same time Damian started to suck on and bite his neck again, slowly driving him crazy. 

„You do. Aren’t you curious? Wondering how good I am at this? I can make you feel much better than just this, Bill…“ 

 _His fucking voice!_  

Bill tensed. He didn’t want to suck Damian’s dick, but damn, he sure wanted Damian to suck his.  
If his tongue was about as skilled as it was when making out with him, it must be heavenly. He remembered last time when Damian had gotten Dipper off like that. Why was it that Damian didn’t seem submissive at all, even when he was sucking someone’s cock? He always seemed to be in control, no matter what he did. How, how did he do that? 

„How about you strip first,“ Bill said and looked away. He hated himself for acting about as shy as Dipper usually did. _Seriously, what’s wrong with me?_

„Gladly,“ Damian answered and kissed Bill one more time before retreating to take off his remaining clothes. When he took off his belt, Bill imagined for some reason what it would be like to get whipped with it.   
Fuck.  
He was angry at himself for staring bluntly at Damian’s dick as soon as it was exposed. 

„You look like you want more than just a little sixty nining.“ 

„Shut the fuck up. Get in position,“ Bill ordered and felt superior for once, even if it was just for one moment. Damian’s confident smile ruined it. Bill was most definitely not the one in control here, no matter how much he wished to be. Or did he? 

Damian turned around on top of him and Bill exhaled shakily. That huge dark cock was now right in front of his face. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore, not at all. Some side of him wanted to suck him real badly, some other side just screamed no, no, **no**.   
But then he didn’t get to think about it anymore, because Damian already started. 

„Ah—Aaah…!“ A moan slipped out of Bill’s mouth, and his entire body tensed. Damian was slowly licking his cock, playing with his tongue at the tip of it and stroking it gently.  
  
„So sensitive…“ Damian murmured, and Bill cursed under his breath before he wrapped his fingers around the other’s cock and started to lick it as well. He would make Damian moan like that too. Damian just exhaled slowly before taking more of Bill’s dick in his mouth. He glanced at Dipper, who was clearly more than just enjoying the view - he almost looked like he was drooling, his eyes half open and panting heavily while stroking himself.   
  
Bill, on the other hand, glanced at the mirror. The stupid huge ass mirror on their closet right next to the bed, and he stared at himself sucking Damian’s dick. He hated it, he hated it so much, but he also had to show off which one of them was better at this. If Dipper wanted a show, he’d get one. Bill rubbed his tongue eagerly over the hard, huge cock in his mouth. He barely could take him all in - a fact that just made him angrier. 

And god, Damian was _good_. 

He was sucking him off painfully slow, but it felt incredible. Damian set the pace, and Bill almost had no choice but to follow it. Bill’s hips were tense and he was twitching with excitement. He weakly tried to thrust up into Damian’s mouth, but the other was holding him down way too easily. On the other hand, Damian started to thrust into his mouth, and there was next to nothing he could do about it. 

„Mmmmh…!“ Bill’s muffled moan was the reaction to Damian thrusting a little too deep. He couldn’t believe it, but small tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and he tried to blink them away before concentrating on taking the other’s dick again. Shit, he was turned on. He was fucking turned on by being treated like this, being dominated, and the worst - he was turned on by the thought of not wanting it. 

„Fuck… Bill, Damian… You’re so h-hot,“ Dipper said and moaned a little before he stopped touching himself - he had to. If he’d kept this up, he would have come way too early. He breathed heavily and moved his right hand to his asshole, starting to finger himself instead. 

„Aaah… mmmh…“ he moaned, quickly changing the position from kneeling to lying on his back and raising his hips to have better access, watching his boyfriend and Damian while he fucked himself with his fingers. And he could see them both glancing at him every now and then, they were watching. The situation was almost too much for Dipper, but he wanted to keep going.

Bill’s jaw was starting to ache - Damian was just _ridiculously_ big - but the other didn’t stop thrusting into his mouth. Bill was trembling at this point because everything felt so good and so bad at the same time. He wanted to thrust into Damian’s mouth too, but the way he was holding him down and skillfully playing with his tongue around his dick was just too _good._  

Then Damian stopped sucking for a moment and Bill wondered what he was doing - before he could feel the other’s saliva coated fingers at his asshole. 

Bill immediately started to struggle, but it was just out of habit. Embarrassed, he realized that deep down he _wanted_ Damian to do that. He heard Dipper moan out loud and looked at him for a moment, feeling the heat pump through his entire body. Dipper looked outright delicious, like he was presenting himself on a silver tablet ready to get fucked. Bill almost choked on Damian’s dick, and his cheeks were flushed, but he also couldn’t stop. Damian’s fingers pressed against his hole. A muffled moan escaped Bill.   
  
„Stop struggling,“ Damian ordered and the next moment two fingers were already inside of him. Bill shivered and still continued to struggle a little. Damian’s left hand was holding his dick and his tongue was sloppily licking over it’s tip, over and over again, while the fingers of his right hand thrusted into Bill. It felt incredible, so hot, so good— Bill felt himself getting closer to the edge, but he didn’t want to come yet, he hadn’t even done anything to Dipper yet— 

„Mmmh… You’re really good at sucking, Bill,“ Damian said while still licking the tip of Bill’s cock. Bill tried to snap his hips up and thrust into Damian’s mouth in response, but the other just laughed and held him down. Bill wanted to scream. He loved and hated this at the same time. Damian’s fingers were widening and stretching him and looking for that spot that would drive him crazy. 

But before that happened, everything suddenly stopped. With the exception of Damian’s dick still being way too deep in Bill’s mouth.   
Dipper had moved closer and Damian and him were kissing. 

„I need you,“ Dipper breathed against Damian’s lips, „I need you both. Now. Please.“ 

With an obscene sound, Damian’s cock was removed from Bill’s mouth, and Bill couldn’t help but cough a little. It had been a little too much. 

„Can you not thrust into my mouth like that next time?“ he complained. 

Damian smiled at him.  
„Implying there will be a next time? You did seem like you enjoyed me forcing myself down your throat.“ 

„I’m going to kill you.“ 

„How about we take care of poor little Mason first?“ 

Dipper couldn’t hold back a moan when Damian’s hand pressed down on his dick. 

Bill was still panting, sitting upright and getting away from Damian despite sort of wanting more of him. He was still in great denial. Damian pushed Dipper down on the bed and started to make out with him like there was no tomorrow. Bill could only watch, and it immediately made him angry again. 

„So, what exactly do you want, Pine Tree?“ he asked, and the kissing stopped, Dipper looking at him desperately. 

„I want you both— to do me, please…!“ He breathed out. Damian kept himself busy by biting Dipper’s neck. 

„I really doubt you want us both up your ass, babe,“ Bill said and moved closer again. Damian was on top of Dipper, Bill was kneeling right next to them. 

„N-no… I want you to f-fuck my ass and my mouth…“ 

„Good thing I’m already in position,“ Damian said nonchalantly and slapped Dipper’s ass once.   
Dipper was a whimpering, blushing and moaning mess, and they hadn’t even got started with him yet. Bill was slightly annoyed about how Damian simply decided that he’ll be the one to fuck Dipper’s ass, but then again he didn’t care. Coming in Dipper’s mouth would be good too. 

„Turn around,“ Damian whispered against Dipper’s ear, making him shiver in anticipation. 

Dipper nodded slightly and turned around, hands and knees on the bed. 

„So obedient,“ he heard Damian say, „You’ll do anything for some cock in your ass, right, Mason? Tell me how it is.“

Dipper made a whining noise before he nodded again.

„A-anything, just please, please fuck me!“ 

„Try a little harder.“ 

Damian grinned and squeezed Dipper’s ass cheeks before he started to rub his dick between them. Dipper moaned and moved against it. As much as he wanted Damian’s dick inside of him, this also felt incredibly good and it made him all the more excited. 

„Mmmh… aaah… Please, Damian, please just fuck me— Bill, I need you too, please!“ 

„Yeah? I thought you forgot about me, slut,“ Bill hissed and moved closer to Dipper, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling on it, just the way Dipper loved it.

„Ah! N-never, Bill, I’m— I’m yours—“  
  
„Are you, still? Or are you just repeatedly saying what I probably want to hear?“ 

„No, Bill, I’m yours, it’s only you, I… Ah! Bill!“ 

Bill kept pulling on Dipper’s hair and directed his head towards his dick. Damian grabbed Dipper’s arms, restraining them on his back. 

„Show me. Show me that you’re mine, and mine only. Give me the best blowjob I’ve ever had, Pine Tree,“ Bill ordered. 

Dipper didn’t waste any time. He immediately took Bill’s cock in his mouth, and he took it _deep_. He kept his eyes open and looked at Bill all the while, knowing how much his boyfriend loved when he did that. He noticed Bill biting his lip a little, but he didn’t get any other reaction yet. He wanted Bill, he wanted to suck him off like he never did before, all while getting fucked by Damian - Damian, who was still teasingly rubbing his hard cock against Dipper’s hole, even pushing the tip in a little every now and then, but not fucking him. 

Dipper desperately tried to move his ass in Damian’s direction, but he earned a rather hard slap on it for that. He made a whimpering noise, but fuck, he _liked_ it.  
  
„Do you have no shame at all, Mason? Try to be a little more patient,“ Damian said, and Dipper tried to nod while sucking Bill’s dick. He stopped moving against Damian.  
  
Another slap on his ass. 

„Mmmh…!“ Dipper groaned, but Bill kept him in place - he couldn’t say anything. 

„You’re a bad boy, Mason. Such a slut. Do you even care about who’s fucking you? Does it matter as long as you get some dick up your dirty little hole?“ Damian continued teasing him and slapped him one more time.   
  
Tiny tears gathered in Dipper’s eyes because the slaps had hurt and his ass was probably turning bright red at this point, but he didn’t want it to stop. He desperately looked at Bill, and the blonde understood, letting Dipper go for a moment. He coughed a little, trying to catch his breath.   
  
„Got something to say, slut?“ Bill asked.

„I… I’ve been a bad boy, p-please punish me…“ Dipper shyly said, his face all red and his lips beautifully swollen. 

Both of the others smiled. 

„Very well,“ Damian said, „So how about you beg a little more nicely?“ 

Dipper moaned loudly when Damian slapped him again, this time even harder than before. 

„I… I need you, please—“

Slap. 

„Correction, Mason, _what_ exactly do you need?“ 

„Ah!“ Dipper whined, „Y-your cocks, I need your cocks inside of me, please, please—“

Slap.  
„You forgot something.“ 

A single tear escaped Dipper’s right eye, and he would’ve quickly wiped it away if it weren’t for his hands being restrained on his back. 

„B-Bill… Damian…! please fuck me, take me, use me, do whatever you want with me, I’m all yours!“

Bill grinned and stroked Dipper’s cheek.  
„Good boy.“   
God, Dipper wanted to fucking come. 

And then it all happened so fast. Damian was pushing inside of him way too roughly, making Dipper scream out for a moment, but then his mouth was already filled with his boyfriend’s cock again. Deep throating Bill and trembling from Damian thrusting inside of him, it felt like heaven and hell at the same time. Dipper’s dick was painfully hard. He wanted more, more, harder— faster—!

„Mmmmh!!“ He made a noise when Damian slapped him again, and then Bill’s right hand was suddenly at his throat, making it harder for him to suck properly, and then it was almost too much for him. More tears gathered in his eyes, but he still didn’t want things to stop. Damian’s dick felt so good inside of him— god, he was so _big_ — and he loved the sore feeling in his lips. He loved everything. He loved being used, and he loved being _wanted_.   
  
They wanted him, both of them, they wanted him so much they couldn’t even hold back. 

„That’s it… How deep can you take me like that, I wonder?“ Bill said, increasing the pressure of his hand on Dipper’s neck and forcing himself deep in his mouth. „Like this, slut?“  
Dipper couldn’t help but nod, even though he was crying. 

„Aaah… fuck, Mason, you feel so good, so tight,“ Damian groaned and squeezed Dipper’s ass, pounding into him harder and harder. „You have no idea how much I want this…“ 

Damian’s husky, low voice made Dipper’s head spin. He could feel the other’s hipbones against his ass with every thrust, and the sound of skin on skin filled the silence of the room. Dipper felt delirious. He wanted to come, but he also wanted this to last forever. The sweet pain from his throat and Damian’s constant slaps just made it all the more exciting. His own dick was leaking pre-cum, and at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if they would make him come without actually touching it. Dipper made muffled whining noises and tried to spread his legs even farther for Damian.  
  
The sensation was overwhelming. 

Dipper’s entire body rocked back and forth as they kept fucking him.   
  
„Nngh… Aah, I’m close,“ Bill moaned and thrusted particularly deep into Dipper’s mouth. 

„Me too,“ Damian said. He was having a hard time trying to control himself, panting hard. 

„Fuck, fuck! You’re too good, Pine Tree… Aaah…!“ 

Dipper loved that he was able to please Bill, even after all this time, all the sex they have already had, he was still the one who could drive Bill crazy. _He_ was the one Bill wanted. With half open eyes, he gazed at Bill, rubbing his tongue over the cock in his mouth, silently inviting Bill to come inside. 

And he did. With a loud groan, he pushed forward as far as he could without making Dipper throw up, and came right down his throat. 

„Ah… Ah… Oh, fuck…!“ Bill moaned and kept moving his hips, kept riding out his orgasm. Dipper shivered, tears streaming down his face by now, but he took it all, swallowed it all. Bill clenched his teeth, trembling and letting out another loud moan before he took a deep breath and started to calm down. 

As soon as he took it out of Dipper’s mouth, Damian pushed Dipper’s head down into the pillow, still holding his hands on his back with the other hand. He started to fuck him faster and harder than before, all while quietly moaning Dipper’s name. 

„Damian! Aaah, Damian! Fuck— harder, harder please!“ Dipper was almost yelling at this point, but he didn’t care one bit. This was way too good to be ashamed of anything. 

„Fuck, Mason, I’m gonna— Ah— come…“ 

  
But before he did, Dipper could feel Damian’s right hand at his dick, putting pressure on it and stroking it and god, he was so close already, he could have come without—  
„Aaaaaaah!“ Dipper groaned and came all over the sheets, and in that moment Damian cursed loudly and came as well. Dipper’s legs were trembling, he felt like he was barely able to hold up his hips like that anymore if it hadn’t been for Damian holding him and he moaned quietly as he could feel himself getting filled up by him. 

„Fuck,“ Damian cursed and kept slowly moving his hips until he was completely done.

Bill was lying on his back next to them, breathing heavily.

When Damian pulled his cock out of Dipper’s ass, it made an obscene sound, and Dipper flopped down onto his stomach, feeling completely wrecked but so _good_ and satisfied at the same time. 

„That…“ Dipper said, but he had to cough a few times before he was able to go on, „… was amazing…“ 

He could feel Bill snuggling up to him, and Damian letting himself fall on his back next to them. All of them were exhausted, but Dipper had it worst. 

„Are you okay babe? We weren’t too rough with you?“ Bill asked, honestly worried. 

„Nah… s’ fine… just a little, maybe… but it was good, so good,“ Dipper answered, breathing heavily and turning to face Bill. He kissed him for a moment, then Bill pulled his arms around Dipper and they pressed their naked bodies against each other. Damian didn’t want to disturb them in this moment, so he just laid on his back and enjoyed the aftermath.  
But then Dipper kicked him softly, signalizing that he should join them, and so he did. 

„Hey, Bill,“ Damian said. 

„Hm?“ 

„You ready for another round again soon, or did he suck you dry today?“ 

„Pff. Watch me.“ 


	4. Still Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back 
> 
> Did you think this thing was over? Think again :^) 
> 
> This chapter is well, smut, but a little more romantic smut for a change.   
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

Ever since that second threesome with Damian, Bill had been acting weird. At least that’s what Dipper thought. He would stay at home much more instead of going out with him, binge watch weird shows on Netflix, and he constantly seemed to want to talk to Dipper about something but well, he never did. The only thing that didn’t change was that whenever Dipper mentioned Damian, Bill got angry and - or - annoyed. 

„Jesus fucking christ, can you stop talking about him for a goddamn second?“ 

Dipper raised an eyebrow.   
„Excuse me? I didn’t even mention him all day today. He just messaged me and said greetings to you, okay?“ 

Bill made a grimace.  
„He can shove his greetings up his ass.“   
  
„Don’t be rude, Bill.“ 

Dipper sighed deeply. It was no use. No matter how often he tried to soften Bill’s mind, to talk him into liking Damian at least a little, his boyfriend hated the other man with a burning passion. And he was obviously jealous. Dipper kinda liked it, but also not. Liked it in the way that he felt wanted, wanted by the two hottest people he knew. It was an awesome feeling. But he also kind of wished the others would get along. It would make things a little easier. He wouldn’t have to convince Bill again every time. 

„And? What’s he saying? That he wants to fuck you again?“ Bill asked, seemingly without actual interest. 

„Stop it already. He’s inviting us to a party in a few weeks. Seems like there will be a lot of people we don’t know though… You wanna go?“ 

„No.“   
  
Dipper rolled his eyes.   
  
„Be honest. Do you wanna go or not?“ 

„At his place, or what?“ Bill asked.   
  
„Yeah. I’m curious. Never been to his place before.“ 

_Because Damian always hangs out here like the apartment belongs to him_ , Bill thought, but kept it to himself.   
  
„Maybe,“ he finally said, and turned around to watch TV again. 

„Maybe? What kind of answer is that?“ Dipper asked, slightly annoyed with his boyfriend’s behavior. 

„Maybe means maybe. I’ll decide when it’s time for the party. And no, you won’t go alone.“ 

„What?! That’s not fair! Like you’re the one to decide that!“ 

Bill frowned.   
„I know you wanna go there because you want to fuck Damian. Your thirst for him is all over your face, all day, every day. But you don’t get to fuck that guy without me, slut.“ 

Dipper flinched, then he got up and moved to the kitchen without a word. 

  
Bill immediately regretted his choice of words. Of course Dipper wouldn’t do that… He still loved him. He wouldn’t go for Damian if Bill weren’t okay with it.   
_Damn it, Bill. Don’t let your jealousy win._

He sighed and got up, stretching for a moment, then followed his boyfriend to the kitchen. Only to find him with tears in his eyes. 

„Oh fuck. Dipper, come on, I didn’t mean it!“ 

„Then don’t say it like that!“ Dipper blurted out and quickly wiped the few tears away. His cheeks were bright red. He hated to cry in front of someone. Even if that someone was the person he loved most. 

„Hey. Babe. I’m sorry. Really,“ Bill said and tried to pull Dipper into his arms, but the other refused. 

„No, I’m… _I’m_ sorry. Because… I don’t know, I…“ Dipper tried to put something into words, „I’ve… I’ve kissed him before. When you weren’t there. At campus. I never told you about it. I… I didn’t try to stop him from kissing me, either. You’re… you’re right, Bill. I’m…“ 

Ouch. Bill had to admit that this one hurt like a bitch. 

„You… you told me now. It’s what matters, right? That we’re honest to each other,“ He said, trying not to sound too hurt, „It’s… ugh, it’s okay, it was just a kiss, who cares. Don’t cry.“ 

„I should’ve told you earlier! And I shouldn’t have let him do it in the first place! I’m… I’m sorry, Bill. I don’t deserve you,“ Dipper said, not crying anymore but still in a very emotional state. 

„Look, I don’t care! I don’t care, okay. As long as you’re… still mine?“ 

Bill didn’t mean to put it in question.   
Dipper stared at him like his whole world had been shattered.  

„Bill? You’re not questioning that, are you? Because I’m yours, I’ll always be, please— please don’t talk like that.“ 

Bill sighed.   
He really shouldn’t question this. 

„Sorry. I didn’t want to scare you or anything. I have no doubt that you still love me,“ he said, gently brushing over Dipper’s hair while the other pressed his face against Bill’s chest,   
„And of course I’m jealous, but as long as you’re still mine, I’m okay with it. Just don’t leave me, Dipper. Never leave me.“ 

Dipper tensed, then moved to kiss Bill gently.   
„I love you,“ he whispered against the other’s lips, and Bill smiled.   
  
„I love you too. Actually… uh…“ 

„What?“ 

Dipper frowned. There it was again. Bill was hiding something, wasn’t he? Maybe he had something to confess, too?   
The blonde sighed. 

„Nothing. I’ll tell you later.“ 

„Later? _When_ later? Tell me now. I’m pretty sure I can handle it, whatever it is.“  
  
Bill cackled.   
„Yeah, are you sure? Because this is more of a… bedtime story, I’d say.“ 

He didn’t get it at first, but then Dipper blushed and punched Bill’s chest lightly.   
„Pervert. What, did you order a new toy again? Please don’t tell me it’s another sex board game, those are horrible.“ 

„Aww, come on, that stripping game was fun!“ Bill laughed. 

„No!“ 

„It’s nothing like that,“ the blonde said and winked mysteriously, „Just wait for tonight.“ 

 

* * *

 

Dipper was kind of excited for whatever Bill’s plans for this night might be. But then Bill still didn’t come to bed, and it was already almost midnight. Dipper eyed the clock on the wall, then looked back at his book. How long would he have to wait for today’s surprise? He was already in his boxers and ready to sleep. If Bill would wait much longer, there would be no surprise today.   
  
But then he finally heard him at the door.   
  
„Hey,“ Bill said, walking into the room kind of awkwardly.

„Hey. You done there? I’d like to sleep soon, actually,“ Dipper complained.   
  
„Sorry. Y’know, I’m… uh…“ 

He didn’t finish the sentence, again. 

„What?“ Dipper asked, seemingly annoyed. 

Bill took a deep breath.   
„I was nervous.“ 

What?   
Dipper couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Bill and nervous? 

„Who are you and where’s my boyfriend?“ 

Bill laughed quietly and came closer. He sat down on the bed next to Dipper, who shifted a little closer and pulled his arms around Bill. 

„Care to tell me what the hell is up with you today?“ 

Bill still didn’t seem to be able to find the right words.   
„Look,“ he started, „I just don’t know if you’re gonna like what I want to do, and I’m very sure I’m bad at this. But… aw, fuck it. Come here.“ 

_What a lousy explanation_ , Dipper thought, but he was already pulled into a silencing kiss, and melted right into it. Bill was being gentle - not what he had expected when he had told him about a surprise in bed, as Bill’s surprises usually end up with them having rough sex. But he enjoyed it anyways. After that conversation they’d had today… Maybe this was just what he needed. Something a little more calming, something gentle. Sex could be like that after all, too. As much as he loved getting fucked open and being called a whore, he also enjoyed the other side of the coin. 

Bill pushed him down on the bed and kept kissing him passionately. Good thing they were both in boxers already, not much work to do. Dipper sighed and smiled a little, exploring Bill’s chest with his hands as if it was the first time touching him. Their lips met over and over again. Bill’s right hand was entangled in Dipper’s hair, but not pulling on it like he usually would, while his other hand was resting at Dipper’s hips. 

„You’re so gentle today,“ Dipper whispered.   
  
„Do you like it that way?“ Bill asked, and he looked at Dipper like the only thing he really wanted in this world was to please him in any way he could.   
  
Dipper smiled.   
„Any way is fine. As long as it’s you,“ he said, and proceeded to pull Bill into another longing kiss. 

Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Dipper’s hands were now at Bill’s back, hugging him tight.   
  
He shivered when Bill’s left hand stroked his inner thighs, parting his legs without much force. Somehow, this entire situation was incredibly sexy and romantic at the same time. Dipper slowly moved his hips to meet Bill’s touch. He was panting by now, his eyes half open and his face clearly showing how much he wanted Bill right now.   
  
Bill started to grope Dipper through his boxers. Dipper shivered and desperately moved against the other’s hand.   
„You’re so needy…“ Bill whispered, keeping the slow pace up. 

„How could I… not be… ah…!“ Dipper moaned quietly.

He was kind of ashamed how quickly he had gotten hard despite Bill hardly doing anything, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been looking forward to this all evening. Even though Bill was acting so different… so gentle and loving. Their sex was nothing like that, usually. But Dipper liked it. It reminded him of why he loved Bill after all.   
  
Bill started to place kisses all over Dipper’s chest, slowly moving closer to where attention was needed. He smiled a little as he removed Dipper’s boxers, taking his boyfriend’s dick in his hands, stroking it a bit and then licking over the tip. 

„Ah— Bill—!“ Dipper panted, surprised by the fact that Bill seemed to want to give him a blowjob.   
  
Bill opened his mouth wide and took it all in. Dipper closed his eyes for a moment and moaned shamelessly, rolling his hips against Bill’s mouth. Bill looked up at him. His expression was calm and collected, nothing like Dipper when he gave head - When Dipper did it, he always looked like a huge slut. 

„C-can I…“ Dipper asked, his right hand moving to Bill’s head and grabbing a fistful of his hair, and Bill just nodded while sucking him off. Dipper bit his lips. As much as he loved being submissive, sometimes being in control was really nice. And Bill allowing this to happen was extremely rare. What was different today? Why did he allow it? 

„Aah… Bill… Mmh— I love you, ah…“ Dipper murmured, breathing heavily and yanking Bill’s head back and forth. Bill looked incredible like this. The blonde closed his eyes and started to suck more eagerly, rubbing his tongue all over Dipper’s cock. It was driving Dipper crazy. He jerked his hips up, fucking Bill’s mouth at a slow pace. Bill looked up at Dipper, signalizing him to stop for a moment. 

„No need to hold back,“ Bill said and smiled. 

„I— I don’t wanna come already,“ Dipper answered, embarrassed that he really could have come already. 

„Alright… Then let’s do something else.“   
  
Bill sat upright and took off his boxers. Dipper caught himself staring at his boyfriend’s hard cock. God, he needed it badly. But Bill moved back to making out with him. He sighed into the kiss and put his arms around Bill. He noticed Bill blindly reaching for the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. Then the blonde handed the lube to him.   
  
Wait, what?   
  
  
„Bill?“ 

His boyfriend’s cheeks were suddenly burning red. Dipper’s eyes widened. He couldn’t be serious.   
  
„Do it already,“ Bill said, not wanting to explain anything at all. 

„W-what? Are you… are you sure? You want this?“ Dipper asked.   
  
„Stop asking questions! Just do it!“ 

Dipper held his breath for a moment. Bill wanted him to… fuck him? He actually wanted this? Bill, who was still a _virgin_ when it came to this? 

„It’s… it’s gonna hurt, y’know,“ Dipper said, suddenly very excited. His heart was beating a tad faster than before. Bill wanted to fully give himself to him. _That_ was what was different today. _That_ was what he’d been nervous about. 

„I know. Shut up.“ 

_God, I love him._  
  
Dipper, suddenly breathing a little faster, opened the tube and covered his fingers with lube.   
Bill bit his lip. He hated to lower himself like that, but it was Dipper. If he wanted anyone to be his first, it should be him. 

_Not Damian_. 

Fuck. He hated himself for the fact that his thoughts had just drifted to him. He didn’t want to waste this moment on someone else. This was about Dipper, _only_ about Dipper! 

„Ah…“ Bill breathed out when Dipper entered two fingers into his asshole. He was going slow and being very gentle. It annoyed Bill a little. Still, he was blushing. 

„Come on, Dipper, I’m not made of glass.“ 

„Did you… did you prepare yourself already?“   
  
„I used a small one… Now get serious or I’ll back out!“ 

Dipper swallowed hard. Imagining Bill fucking himself with a dildo was actually pretty hot. And he had _done_ that, to prepare himself for him.   
  
Bill suddenly sighed and shifted a little, still on top of Dipper. He sat upright and stroked Dipper’s cock a few times. Dipper held his breath.   
  
„The lube,“ Bill said, and Dipper nodded, breathing heavily as he put lube all over his own dick. 

Bill shivered a little. He moved his ass closer, and Dipper started to rub his dick against the other’s hole. He kind of wanted to tease him a little, so he kept doing that until Bill glared at him, but the blonde’s adorable flushed face was worth it. 

„You wanna stay in this position?“ Dipper asked quietly. 

„Yeah,“ Bill simply answered, not daring to move at all. Not yet.   
  
Then Dipper pushed in. He tried to go slowly, but Bill cursed a lot, and then Dipper decided to just go all the way in with one thrust. 

„Aaah! F-fuck, Dipper— Aah…“ Bill moaned, biting his lip hard, „H-hurts… fuck…“ 

„It’ll get better soon,“ Dipper promised and pulled Bill down to kiss him. Bill was trembling, but he returned the kiss with just as much passion, and he slowly calmed down again while making out. 

„M-move,“ Bill finally breathed out, and Dipper did. He started to buck his hips up, and Bill’s moans made his head spin. Bill moved on top of him, starting to ride him. This was so fucking _hot_. He couldn’t believe that after all this time of being together, this was finally happening. He’d been dreaming about it sometimes, what it would be like… but the real thing was nothing like his dreams. It was _better_. Bill’s expression was to die for, the way he was in denial about it, the way he tried to stay in control while actually submitting to Dipper. 

„Aaah… Dipper… fuck, I…“ Bill moaned and started to move more aggressively, and then he suddenly threw his head back and groaned loudly. He found out how to move so Dipper’s dick would hit that sweet spot inside of him. And once he did, he was losing himself, shamelessly impaling himself on his boyfriend’s cock. 

Dipper groaned and groped Bill’s ass. He wouldn’t last long at this point. Bill was amazing, and he was _tight_ , his dick felt incredible inside him and he never wanted it to stop.   
„Mmh… Bill… So good,“ he panted. 

„L-louder. Let me hear you— ah, Dipper,“ Bill said and started to move faster. He wasn’t sure anymore whether it hurt or not, it just felt good, incredibly good, and he was starting to understand what Dipper liked so much about it. It felt so much better than just a sex toy inside him, or fingers… Inevitably he had to think of Damian again, of that one time he had come by this fucking asshole’s fingers inside of him. What if Damian were to fuck him? What would it be like?  
  
_Would I actually want this?_  
  
I don’t want this… right?   
  


„Da— D-Dipper! A-Ah!“ He moaned, and cursed himself immediately. 

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

He’d almost moaned Damian’s name! 

„Bill… Bill, I’m close, ah… I’m…“ 

Bill moved faster and faster, and every time that spot was hit he wanted it again, and harder, and even faster— „Fuck, Dipper, I’m gonna… Ah…“ 

He couldn’t help it. His thoughts drifted off.   
What would happen if he were alone with Damian? Would Damian make a move on him? Would he fuck him? Would Damian do it… even if Bill said no? 

„Fuck,“ Bill breathed out. It turned him on. 

_Stop._  
Stop thinking about him.   
You love Dipper.   
You want Dipper!  
  
He looked at Dipper, and his expression was gold, all fired up and ready to come, so close and yet not there.   
  
„Touch me,“ Bill ordered, and Dipper just nodded, his hand moving to Bill’s dick and stroking it hard and fast. Bill arched his back, moaning loudly and moving faster, making Dipper’s head spin. 

„Bill— Bill I’m gonna come, I’m gonna c-come inside you— ah—“  
  
„Fuck, do it, fill me up!“ 

Dipper’s entire body tensed and he bucked his hips up, groaning loudly, coming inside Bill’s ass. Bill stopped moving, and Dipper bucked his hips up again and again, riding out his orgasm. Dipper had stopped touching Bill, so Bill took it upon himself, as he was just about as ready to come. He pumped his cock fast and hard, just a few times, and then he came all over his boyfriend’s chest. Some of it even reached Dipper’s face, and Bill loved the view. 

He basically collapsed on Dipper after that. 

Both of them were breathing heavily. None of them said a word. There was no need for words, nothing, all they really needed were their lips on each other, a kiss so passionate as if it was their first. 

It took both of them a few minutes to calm down and for Bill to move off Dipper, because it was getting a little hard to breathe for him. 

„Bill?“ 

„Hm?“  
  
„Thank you for this…“ 

 

Bill didn’t say anything. He just hugged Dipper, wanting to hold him and never let go. His. He was his, he’d always be his. With that thought, he pressed his body against Dipper’s, and put his hand over the other’s chest, feeling his heartbeat, still fast and loud.   
  
„I love you.“


	5. Hey Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is full of surprises, isn't he? 
> 
> (And maybe Bill is, too?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL CIPHERINE SPEAKING  
> Y'ALL FANART OF THIS FANFIC EXISTS NOW AND I PROUDLY PRESENT TO YOU, BY WONDERFUL MOCHICHUU: 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161507577@N06/39046153412/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> You can go to http://cuteouji.tumblr.com and thank her for this 
> 
> CIPHERINE OUT BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS **NOT WRITTEN BY ME** YO
> 
> \--------------------  
> SMOLSKYE: 
> 
> helloooo from the one, the only, the very inactive smolskye, back from the dead to contribute to my friend's fic that i love so dearly!! i've been fuckin delighted with this story ever since she pitched it to me and i just. god yall i can't even say how much i love it. we decided to collaborate a bit for these next few chapters, so you'll be reading some more of my work in the chapter after next. (it's a big one.) 
> 
> that being said, because my gross ass has gotten even grosser since the last time i posted porn, this chapter has a few significant warnings i want to lay out!
> 
> \- MINOR daddy kink; no infantilization, no feminization, just a younger character thinking an older character is hot. (aka the same goddamn shitfucking kink me and one of my best friends both have.)  
> \- bill's rape kink is brought up, but only from bill's perspective, and isn't acted out.  
> \- minor bdsm; more bondage.
> 
> if any of those things bother you, i would waltz right on past this chapter, no harm done. with that being said, to the people i haven't scared off yet,
> 
> ~~enjoy my fucking ridiculous daddy kink for damian~~

* * *

  
  
“Thanks,” Dipper said, handing the pen back to the mailman and retrieving the package he had just left at the door. He closed it behind him and set the package down on the counter. “Hey, Bill, did you order something?”

Bill, who had been watching TV, jumped up at the sight of the package. “I did! Two-day shipping really _is_ two day shipping. Sometimes they lie. But yes, this is mine,” he said, quickly snatching it away from Dipper. “And it’s a surprise, so you can’t look at it yet.”

Dipper folded his arms. “Where are you gonna hide it? This is a one bedroom apartment, Bill.”

“A guy has his ways,” Bill replied mysteriously, waggling his eyebrows at Dipper before prancing off down the hall.

Dipper rolled his eyes and set to making dinner. Nothing crazy; he had bought some chicken thighs the other day and was going to marinate them in an herbal-oil blend.

Bill came sauntering back into the kitchen, his hands on the doorway. “Don’t worry, you won’t be held in suspense for _too_ long. I’d say...tomorrow afternoon?”

“Not tonight?”

Bill shook his head. “Nah, I’m tired. Worked all day. I have tomorrow off.”

“Well, alright. Hey, c’mere.” Dipper beckoned his boyfriend over, and Bill grinned as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Was wondering when you were gonna make a move,” he teased, flicking at Dipper’s chin. “Couple minutes more and I would’ve had to.”

“God forbid,” Dipper replied, smiling slightly as he got out the cutting board. “So, I really don’t get to find out about that box until tomorrow?”

“Nope,” said Bill firmly. “Sorry, little tree, but this is my secret for now.”  


* * *

  


Bill was sitting at Starbucks sipping an overly complicated drink when his phone binged with a text. It was from Dipper, which made him smile; however, the content of the text soured his mood.

_Damian’s gonna come over later, jsyk. and no, i’m not kicking him out just cause you’re jealous of him._

Bill huffed, irritated, and replied with, _fine, when’s he coming over?_

_Probably around 4. are you gonna be out for much longer?_

_Still running those errands. i gotta go renew my license after this._ It was already almost 3:30. _Dammit,_ Bill swore mentally; he hated those two being alone together.

_Have fun :P can you get some liquor on the way back? we’re out of that vodka i like._

_Sure._

Bill sat back, staring at his phone. Since he had, er, _switched roles_ with Dipper for a night, he had spent the last week with some very confusing thoughts. Many of them centered around Damian. He _might_ have jerked off a few times to the idea of Damian fucking him, and there’s a possibility that included him fingering himself for the first time. Maybe.

He shook his head; these thoughts were stupid and, worse, they were embarrassing as hell. He _hated_ Damian, hated him and his smug expression and his easy laugh and how unfazed he was by anything and how he managed to seduce his boyfriend just by existing. And he hated that he was attracted to him too.

Frustrated and knowing he would spend the rest of the afternoon feeling that way, Bill left the Starbucks and headed for the DMV.  


* * *

 

Dipper paced his living room, his mind packed full of fuzz. He knew feeling nervous was stupid - he’d hung out with Damian multiple times, for God’s sake they had sex _twice -_ but being around someone with an aura of confidence like Damian made him feel doubly insecure in comparison.

He breathed deeply and made one last scramble to the mirror. He was glad he didn’t look like too much of a trainwreck, and had managed to tame his wild curly hair that _really_ needed a trim. But the blush on his cheeks and neck was all too obvious, and he wished he had some way of toning down his embarrassment. It was harder than it seemed.

He went back out to the living room and continued pacing, muttering half-hearted encouragements to himself. On some level, he knew there was no need for him to be nervous, considering how obvious Damian had made it that he liked him, but feeling not good enough for Damian was only piled on top of him not feeling good enough for Bill.

He shook his head rapidly. “Knock it off!” he chastised himself. “You’ll drive yourself crazy! Damian’s just a _guy._ ”

But he was way more than just a guy. Dipper loved Bill with all of his heart and all that, but he had never been attracted to someone the way he was to Damian, and he doubted he’d ever experience that feeling again.

There was a knock on the door and Dipper was jolted out of his thoughts, hurriedly rushing to the door and opening it. “Hey!” he said breathlessly, looking up at Damian.

Damian grinned. “Hey. What’s up?”

“Uh, nothing, really, come on in.”

Damian closed the door and had to stand on one leg at a time to take off his shoes. “ _God,_ I’m sore. I worked out for way too long yesterday,” he said, wincing as he tossed down one shoe, then the other. “And I think I focused too much on my arms, I think my legs need more attention...sorry, that definitely sounds like I’m bragging,” he said with a laugh, running a hand through his hair. “But I _am_ in a lot of pain. Do you -?”

“I’ll get some pills,” Dipper offered, heading into the kitchen. Damian made a beeline for the couch, sitting and propping up his feet on the ottoman. Dipper came out of the kitchen with two glasses of water and some pain pills.

“Thanks,” said Damian, taking the pills and drinking a whole cup in one go. “So, you wanna watch more X Files?”

“You have a real way with words,” Dipper replied, and Damian laughed, raising his fist to his mouth.

Dipper found their last episode and sat down next to Damian, his heart thumping in sudden anxiety. The rate of his heartbeat only skyrocketed when Damian put an arm around him. He leaned into the gesture, resting his head against Damian’s firm bicep, and found himself lost in his cologne, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Y’know, it’s been almost four full seasons, and I still don’t know if I like Skinner or not,” Damian commented. “He’s just one of _those_ characters.”

“Y-yeah,” Dipper agreed feebly. “I’ve known this series since I was a kid and even I don’t know.”

“You remind me a lot of Mulder, have I ever mentioned that?” Damian asked, one side of his mouth twitching.

“Actually, I don’t think you have,” Dipper replied. “Why?”

Damian shrugged, one roll of his large shoulders. “You both experience a certain disconnect from society but you have strong connections with the few people you _do_ like, you’re distrustful of the system, you genuinely want to believe that certain urban legends or stories are true, you can be rather blunt when you’re trying to get a point across, you have a sarcastic cleverness with your humor while still having an element of pure silliness, and you have a cute smile.”

Dipper found himself blushing furiously, looking away from Damian. “T-thanks,” he mumbled. “I really do like Mulder as a character.”

“I don’t think Bill is your Scully, though,” Damian said, smiling. “He’s _sassy,_ but he’s not nearly as level-headed as she is.”

Dipper laughed, shaking his head. “No, my Scully is definitely my sister. I mean, she’s bouncy and silly, but she’s also really devoted to what she believes in, and she was always the one to keep me grounded in high school. She was always with me in whatever weird situation I dragged us into, even if she lectured me about it later. But I know she secretly had fun. She just always worried about me.”

“Why is that?”

“I mean, I have my head in the clouds, that’s just the kind of person I am. It’s like you said, I _do_ want to believe. And sometimes I would get so caught up in my studies of the paranormal that I would forget to like, eat, or do my homework,” said Dipper, shrugging.

“Well, it’s a good thing she was there, then,” said Damian, glancing at him.

Steeling himself, Dipper met his gaze. “Yeah, I’m glad...she’s always been there for me,” he replied, his voice receding to a whisper as he looked into Damian’s odd-colored eyes, such a deep blend of hazel and blue that stood out against his skin.

There was a heavy pause, both of them looking at each other. Dipper knew he didn’t imagine Damian’s eyes flickering down and back up.

“Can I kiss you?” Damian asked quietly.

Dipper bit his lip. “I don’t...well, Bill’s not here, so it probably…wouldn’t be okay...” He shifted uncomfortably, hoping logic won in its battle against his desire.

“He’s let me kiss you before,” Damian pointed out. “Twice. _And_ we’ve kissed alone once. What’s the difference if he’s actually _here_ or not?” His voice lowered. “You have no idea how badly I want us to have some _privacy.”_

Dipper felt a chill run through his body from his toes to his head at Damian’s deep, suggestive voice, and he swallowed. “I...I...I guess it’d be okay. But we can’t go too far, alright?” he added anxiously, feeling a spike of uncertainty.

Damian moved closer. “Mason, I won’t do a single thing that you don’t want me to do,” he murmured, his hand sliding across Dipper’s cheek. Dipper’s eyes closed before their lips met.

Damian’s kiss was strong, passionate, but questioning, making sure Dipper was okay with it. Part of Dipper loved how gentle and courteous Damian was being, but another part of him wanted Damian to just _do it._ A thrill raced down his veins at the idea of Damian ignoring his worries and pushing him down and kissing him anyway, wanting him too much to care about any potential problems. However, it was accompanied by guilt; he shouldn’t fantasize about betraying Bill’s trust.

But these thoughts were quickly wiped from his mind. Kissing Damian was nothing like kissing Bill. Bill was always _fast,_ emotions cycling through his head and mouth and driving him forward. His kisses were messy, chaotic. Damian’s were so languid and slow, and Dipper was melting, his hands desperately grappling at Damian’s shoulders even as Damian’s hands moved at an easy pace down his sides.

Damian was such a fucking _tease,_ that was it. And Dipper wasn’t used to waiting.

_We can’t go too far._ But Dipper’s hands were already at Damian’s shirtfront, reaching under it to feel his stomach muscles, and Damian made a noise in surprise that was quickly silenced by Dipper kissing him.

Always the gentleman, though, Damian pulled away. “Mason, you said you didn’t want to do too much,” he reminded him.

Dipper huffed, saying, “Why are you so _polite_ and _considerate?_ Jesus, can’t you just shove me down and fuck me?”

Damian’s eyebrows raised. “Is that what you want? That would be contradicting your earlier statement -”

“No, no, I’m just - I dunno.” Dipper scratched the back of his neck and glanced down to see Damian’s hands rather close to his ass. “I just really want you,” he confessed, not that this was exactly news. “My mind gets carried away when I’m with you.”

“You think I don’t deal with the same feelings?” Damian said softly, gripping at Dipper’s thighs and pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “I lose myself when I kiss you. It takes all of my resolve to stop myself from going too far, doing too much. But I will always respect your wishes, Mason, no matter how far gone I am.”

“You’re so nice,” Dipper said with a small laugh, scooting forward. “Kiss me. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Complying, Damian pulled Dipper closer and kissed him hard. Dipper looped his arms around Damian’s shoulders, abandoning his stomach, no matter how much he wanted to lick his abs.

Then Damian’s phone beeped, and they broke apart as Damian retrieved it. “Just a birthday text,” he explained, setting his phone on the coffee table.

“Whoa, wait,” said Dipper, backing up. “Today’s your _birthday?_ Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Oh, sorry. It’s not my birthday today. That’s just my friend Jane, she’s going out of the country and she won’t be able to text me on my actual birthday,” Damian replied. “So it’s a pre-emptive birthday text.”

“How old are you turning?” Dipper asked curiously, his heartbeat picking up. He knew Damian was older than him and Bill, but he wasn’t sure how much. _24? 25?_

“29,” Damian replied, and Dipper’s eyes widened.

_He’s 28. 28 years old. He’s almost 29. He’s like seven years older than me. Seven years. Oh my God._

“Is that a problem?” Damian prompted, and Dipper quickly shook his head.

“No, no! I was just - I was just surprised.” Not entirely a lie, but not the truth, either. “No more interruptions,” he said, leaning in again.

They had barely been kissing for two minutes before the door handle jiggled. “One more interruption,” Damian muttered as Bill entered.

Dipper practically leaped to his feet. “Bill! Hey!” Damian gave a slight wave. Nothing about their appearances gave away that they had been engaging in some none-too-savory activities seconds prior to Bill coming home.

“Hey,” Bill replied, giving a cautious look to Damian, who responded with a small nod. “What’re you guys watching?”

“X Files,” Damian said, calm as ever.

“Bill, can I talk to you privately?” Dipper asked, standing up and glancing at Damian.

“Yeah, ‘course, let’s go to our room.”

Dipper had barely shut the door before Bill had grabbed him and kissed him roughly, fingers digging into his shirt and skin. Helpless, Dipper kissed him back, his hands resting on Bill’s shoulders, but pulled away after a few seconds. “Are you okay?” he asked, flustered.

“Fine,” Bill grunted. “I just...you know how I feel about him being here.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I just wanted...I wanted to ask if you -”

“Wanted another threesome?” Bill guessed. Dipper flushed but nodded.

Bill sighed and sat down on the bed. “Sometimes it feels like I’m not enough for you.”

“Bill, we don’t have to keep going over this every single time I see Damian,” Dipper said, irritated. “I love you, if anything I feel like I’m not good enough for _you,_ I don’t have feelings for him, I’m yours no matter what, _and,_ we have sex all the time, so this isn’t unreasonable.”

Bill groaned. “ _Fine._ But, in retribution,” he said, a grin sneaking onto his face, “the first victim of the surprise is going to be _you,_ and you won’t like what that means.”

“Wait, you mean the - the box surprise? So what -”

Bill shoved Dipper to the door. “Go tell him we’re all gonna fuck, then come back here. I’ll have everything out and ready. Gimme a few minutes.”

Dipper swallowed, his heart thumping. If he was to be the _victim_ of the surprise, it couldn’t be anything good. Still, feeling satisfied that he was able to convince Bill into it  - not that it was getting to be too difficult, considering he knew Bill liked Damian, no matter how much he tried to deny it - he hustled out into the living room.

Damian looked up at him. “So?”

Dipper stumbled forward to him and crawled onto his lap. “So, we’re doing this,” he said hurriedly, straddling Damian and kissing him.

“Er, all three of us?” Damian managed to ask, his hands moving instinctively to Dipper’s ass.

Dipper nodded. “ _Mhm._ Bill’s setting something up, so we have a bit of privacy - _oh,”_ he exhaled, as Damian had just bitten down on his neck. “ _Fuck,_ Damian -”

“Every minute I spend alone with you is precious,” Damian murmured, pulling Dipper down to sit on his lap. Dipper let out a soft moan at the feeling of Damian grinding against him, and started to mindlessly rock his hips back and forth, desperate for the contact.

“If I’m allowed to touch you however I want,” Damian growled, a darker tone seeping into his voice, “don’t expect me to hold back.”

Dipper felt a low swooping sensation in his chest and stomach and nodded, leaning forward. Damian kissed him briefly on the mouth before sucking on his neck, leaving a deep violet patch.

“ _Shit,_ Bill doesn’t like it when you give me marks,” Dipper muttered, feeling guilty.

Damian responded by sucking an equally large hickey onto his collarbone, and Dipper moaned again, _that_ was it, _that_ was Damian throwing caution to the wind and just doing what he wanted, and it was so fucking _hot,_ he didn’t know what to do.

Dipper then realized he was free to touch Damian now, and eagerly slid his hands up his shirt again, fingers grazing his stomach, his hips as he kissed him again. Taking the hint, Damian pulled his shirt over his head. He seemed as calm as ever, infuriating Dipper even while turning him on.

“Why’re you so _chill?”_ Dipper demanded between kissing him. “You - you just seem unfazed by like - _mmf,_ everything.”

“I honestly don’t know,” Damian replied. “I suppose I’m good at concealing my emotions.” He nipped at Dipper’s neck. “I _could_ let them run wild if I wanted to, I just choose to keep them contained.” He grinned. “Seems like you like that.”

Damian was definitely hard now, Dipper could tell, and his head pounded with how much he wanted him, wanted his dick. He grinded hard against him and couldn’t bite back a loud noise.

“Twice we’ve been together now and you can’t seem to get enough,” Damian murmured, sounding delighted. “You have no idea how sexy that is.” His hands grabbed at Dipper’s ass, pulling him even closer.

“Oi!” Both of them looked up to see Bill standing outside of the bedroom, looking annoyed. “Are you gonna just drool on each other all day, or are we gonna do this?”

Damian stood up suddenly, holding a shocked Dipper in his arms. “You sound excited,” he commented, smirking. “Was twice not enough for you either?”

Bill flipped him off and went back into the room.

Damian laughed quietly and walked down the hall, not struggling in the slightest to carry Dipper. His expression barely changed as he walked into the room.

Bill was sitting on the bed, his arms folded, looking smug. Next to him sat a bundle of rope.

“No,” Dipper breathed.

“Interesting,” said Damian. “Who’s first?”

“He is.” Bill jerked his head. “Put him on the bed and restrain him.

“What? Wait, wh - Damian!” Dipper protested as Damian pushed him to the bed. “Bill, you’re seriously going to tie me up?”

“I’m not _just_ going to tie you up.” Bill waved two more objects in the air that Dipper couldn’t quite see from his position. “I’m more creative than that.”

Damian’s eyebrows raised. “I’d like to see that.”

“Good. You’re going to. You’re also going to help me with this,” said Bill, scanning a piece of paper. “I’ve never tied knots like this.”

“I have. Switch?”

The two men swapped their positions, Bill kneeling over Dipper and holding him down while Damian handled the ropes.

“Take off his clothes,” Damian advised. “You’ll thank me later.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Bill muttered as he did so, leaving Dipper naked and obvious. Embarrassed, Dipper turned away, only to stare into a mirror and see the situation anyway.

“Already turned on by this?” Bill snorted, trailing one finger down Dipper’s chest and stomach. “Slut.”

Dipper was almost disappointed to see Damian looking at the paper and not even glancing in his direction. “Hold up his arms first,” Damian instructed, holding the first length of rope and moving behind Dipper as Bill crossed his arms behind his back. The victim didn’t struggle as Damian tied his arms together, just tight enough to feel it but not tight enough to hurt. When it was done, he couldn’t move them at all. With another rope, Bill tied him to the back of the bed.

Damian’s eyes raked down his body. “Beautiful, Mason. Now, his ankles. Pass me another rope.”

Dipper felt the rope being lashed around his legs and tried not to struggle. He felt Damian’s breath on his skin, felt his hand on his ass, and he held in a whine. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you soon enough,” Damian murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

“Close your eyes, little tree,” said Bill, and Dipper gave him a suspicious look before doing so. He felt something cold on his mouth and a strap around his head and his eyes shot open, ready to question it, when he realized he couldn’t speak. He glanced to the nearest mirror and saw that Bill had put a ball gag in his mouth.

“Mmmf!” he protested, his eyebrows furrowed. “Ih, ah fu eh!”

“I think that was ‘Bill, what the hell,’” Damian suggested. Dipper nodded.

“If it helps, you look pretty hot,” Bill remarked, kissing Dipper’s neck, but he pulled away a second later. “Where did these marks come from?”

“Yours truly,” Damian replied, glancing at the bedside table. “Where’s the lube?”

Bill’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I don’t like you giving him marks.”

“And I don’t like you not telling me where the lube is so we can get that vibrator inside of him.” Dipper’s eyes widened in surprise.

Bill huffed and pointed. “In that drawer.”

A few moments later, Dipper felt Damian’s slick fingers against his ass, and he breathed deeply through his nose. “Relax,” Damian said softly, kissing the back of his neck. “You’ve endured this a hundred times by now, haven’t you?”

Dipper nodded reluctantly, his eyes closing as two of Damian’s fingers pushed inside of him. Damian’s teeth sunk into his shoulder and he let out a muffled groan.

“How big is the vibrator?” Damian asked, his voice so casual it was infuriating.

“About six inches,” Bill replied. He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he said, “Smaller than both of us, so he’ll be fine.”

It didn’t take long for Damian to stretch Dipper out enough for it to fit, the victim whining all the while. “I’m putting the vibrator in, okay?” Damian said, waiting for Dipper’s nod before spreading his ass and sliding it in. Dipper’s whines only grew louder and he tried to move his ass back against it, but Damian held it in place.

“Here.” Bill tossed a roll of duct tape over to Damian. “That should hold it in.”

“Mmmff!!” Dipper raised his voice, his eyes wide in shock. “Mm-um!”

“Hey, you like it when you get hurt, remember?” Bill teased, cupping Dipper’s face in his hand. “Cute little whore. You’ll love it.”

Dipper winced as Damian used the duct tape on him, forcing the vibrator to stay put inside of him. It was good, yes - almost too good - but he knew it would hurt like hell to take the tape off.

Damian scooted back to the front, admiring him. “He looks amazing when he’s at our mercy. So, now what?”

He had barely turned to Bill before the other man _pounced_ on him, forcing him to the bed and kissing him fiercely. His hands shoved Damian’s shoulders down and his knees kept his legs apart.

“This is new,” Damian commented when Bill withdrew to breathe. “Have you unlocked a previously-denied _attraction_ to me, Bill?”

“Attraction, my ass,” Bill growled, though his face was flushed red. “This is for _him._ You know he loves to watch us.”

Damian looked to Dipper, who nodded.

“Very well. Give yourself to me,” said Damian, opening his arms. “I won’t deny _my_ attraction to _you.”_

“Like _hell_ I’ll _give_ myself to you,” Bill snarled, still blushing. “I’m in control. You don’t boss me around.”

Damian got back up onto his knees as Bill was distracted, and brushed hair out of his face. “I don’t think so,” he said calmly. Bill and Dipper both felt the thrill of power in his voice, and Bill instinctively shifted back a few inches. “You’re not going to fight or struggle against me.” His voice dropped as he moved closer to Bill, their eyes meeting. “I know what you want. I’ve seen it in your eyes, heard it in your voice. I know what you want from me but are too humiliated to ask.”

Bill scooted back, feeling a little afraid, though he would never admit it. He took a deep breath. “You know what? I’ll tell you what I want from you. In an ideal world, you wouldn’t be here. In an ideal world, you wouldn’t have been here a few weeks ago, you wouldn’t have met my boyfriend in the first place. _But,_ this isn’t an ideal world, and I have to make the best of it. So I want you to kiss me, I want to touch you, I want us to suck each other off again,” he admitted, still frowning. “But don’t think for a _second_ that means I submit to you. I’m not giving you what you want. I’m taking what I want from you. If those two things happen to be alike, great.”

Damian seemed surprised after Bill’s speech, his eyebrows raised. He then cleared his throat and pushed back some of his hair. “Well said, Bill. It’s nice to finally hear what you want.” He leaned in and kissed Bill, and Bill kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, then running his hands down his toned body.

“But you’re missing something,” Damian breathed, his voice only audible to Bill. “I know how badly you want me.”

Bill felt his stomach do a flip.

“I know you want me to fuck you. You really think I haven’t noticed how you react when I touch you? You want this almost as much as _he_ does. But I won’t do anything until you finally work up the courage to ask,” Damian murmured. “Until then, you’ll have to settle for me fingering you until you scream my name.”

Bill swallowed. “Bring it on,” he said, his expression and tone betraying no humiliation.

Damian kissed him, managing to pull his shirt over his head while barely letting go of him, and his hands travelled down the expanse of Bill’s body, their skin in stark contrast with each other. Bill returned the kiss with grim enthusiasm, hoping that watching them was mental torture for Dipper.

And it was. Dipper _yearned_ to be able to touch himself, to do something other than just _stare,_ but he couldn’t even say anything. All he could do was watch and try to enjoy the vibrator in his ass. It was nice, but it wasn’t nearly as nice as participating.

Bill was the first to go for Damian’s jeans, tugging at the zipper. Damian withdrew his hands and let him, looking amused and not adverse to it. “You got hard fast,” Bill commented, one corner of his mouth turning up.

“I was hard fifteen minutes ago when your boyfriend was grinding on me,” Damian replied, his head lolling back lazily, and Bill’s whole body tensed. Dipper blushed.

“Shut up,” Bill snarled, and yanked down Damian’s jeans. “Let’s hear you try to talk when you’re sucking my dick.”

Damian just smiled. “Then why are you trying to get at _mine?”_

“W-well, he liked it when we 69’d last time,” Bill muttered. “Figured we could do it again.”

“I’m down, with one condition,” said Damian, sitting up and moving closer to Bill, one hand sliding down to his hips. “I get to lay down this time.” Quieter, he continued, “It’s easier to finger you.”

“Fine,” Bill said tightly, waiting for Damian to lay down. He tugged off his own jeans and boxers, then set upon Damian’s again, sparing a few seconds to grin over at Dipper. “Enjoying this, babe?”

Dipper tried to grunt, struggling against his restraints.

Bill finally got Damian’s clothing off of him, then turned around. “You ready?” he asked, his left hand already wrapped around Damian’s cock.

Damian responded by taking Bill’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly but enough for Bill to let out a harsh exhale. His heart thudding in his chest, he licked up the length of Damian’s dick, trying to ignore how _big_ he was, how much he loved and hated that fact.

He let out a sharp noise as he felt Damian’s hands on his waist, pulling him down, and his cock sunk into Damian’s mouth. Struggling to hold back further sounds, Bill set upon sucking Damian’s dick, moving his head and left hand up and down. To get back at Damian for last time, he moved his hips, fucking Damian’s mouth. However, to his frustration, this didn’t seem to faze Damian at all.

“You used to this?” Bill sneered, raising his head to speak.

Damian pulled off of Bill’s cock and replied, “You like my techniques?”

“You seem to enjoy it.”

“So do you.” Damian was jerking him off and he resentfully went back to sucking Damian’s cock. He couldn’t fit much in his mouth, much to his irritation. He hadn’t really tried deepthroating much since the last time he sucked Damian off, but he wanted to impress him, knock him off his feet for once. He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked hard, hoping to elicit some noise, but all Damian did was thrust into his mouth, and he nearly choked.

Then he yelped; Damian was pressing lube-slick fingers against his hole. “Hey, knock it off!” he spat, fully aware that Damian was going to do it anyway. It sent an electrifying feeling all down his body.

“No,” Damian replied, licking at Bill’s dick and pushing a finger inside of him, quickly adding a second. Bill grimaced in some combination of pleasure and pain that he was, unfortunately, starting to enjoy.

“S-seriously -”

“I’m not stopping. I know how much you like this.” Damian’s fingers slid in further and Bill clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out. “And Mason _loves_ seeing you like this.”

Bill glanced over at Dipper and saw how hard he was. “I guess,” he grunted, and flinched as Damian’s fingers brushed against sensitive skin. “Fuck, I -”

“That’s it.” A third finger joined the others and Bill nearly fell to the ground, his lips brushing against Damian’s cock. “I didn’t tell you to stop blowing me, did I?” Damian added, his free hand resting on Bill’s ass.

Bill muttered profanity under his breath and took Damian’s cock in his mouth again, fuming at the orders being issued to him and the fact that he was _obeying_ them, as if he had no other option. Damian’s movements increased in violence and speed and his free hand gripped the bedsheets, trying to stabilize himself even as his whole body shook.

“Get off,” said Damian, pulling out his fingers.

“Are you done?” Bill grunted, hobbling off.

“Nope.” Damian grabbed Bill by the back of his neck and yanked him forward for another kiss. “Still haven’t heard you say my name,” he reminded him, smiling.

“You’re not gonna - _nnh -_ let that go, are you?” Bill managed to say as Damian’s fingers grazed his cock.

“Nope,” Damian repeated, and slid his fingers inside of him again.

Bill threw his head back, furious at how _good_ it felt to have Damian touching him like this, and Damian pushed him down, kissing him hard. Bill raised his hands reluctantly and rested them on Damian’s shoulders, digging his nails into Damian’s skin as his fingers brushed a certain spot inside of him and he held back a moan.

“If you like how my fingers feel, imagine how it would be for me to fuck you,” Damian murmured into Bill’s ear, and he felt goosebumps up and down his arms. He couldn’t help but think about Damian’s dick and how it would feel inside of him; Dipper seemed to like it, at least.

This thought gave him a twinge of anger and he bit at Damian’s lip. In return, Damian shoved his fingers in _hard_ and Bill groaned, unable to hold it in.

To his utter fury, Damian just _laughed._ “Listen to _you,”_ he teased, pulling away slightly. “Starting to change your mind?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Bill snarled, scoring a few lines down Damian’s shoulderblades with his nails.

“I’m not stopping until you give me what I want.” Damian’s soft voice only just reached Bill’s ears. He crooked his fingers and Bill arched his back sharply, gripping fistfuls of sheets.

“D -”

“Yes?” Damian’s mouth slid down Bill’s neck and he nipped at his collarbone, wriggling his fingers further and forcing a sound in response.

“D - D -” Bill was biting his tongue, his face a bright shade of red, his eyebrows furious arches.

Damian rumbled in laughter, his tongue in the dip of Bill’s collarbone. “Almost there. You’re close.”

“Dam...i…” Bill cut himself off with a loud, embarrassing moan. Three of Damian’s fingers were inside him and rubbing against a sensitive spot and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could deal with it.

Before Damian could say something else condescending, Bill spit out, “Damian!” with an angry groan, glaring holes through Damian’s skull.

Damian’s only reply was a very satisfied smile, his eyes narrowed.

“Mmmf!!” Dipper was struggling with vigor now, looking angry. “Mm ‘e ‘o!”

“I think he’s suffered enough,” said Damian, his fingers still moving. “What do you think, Bill?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Bill grunted tightly, his eyes squeezed shut. He was so hard it _hurt,_ thanks to Damian, and was thoroughly humiliated.

Damian pulled his fingers out and leaned forward once more to whisper, “ _Until next time,”_ into Bill’s ear before sitting back, his expression normal again.

His face burning, Bill crawled over to Dipper, removing the ball gag from his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ you guys,” Dipper grumbled the second he could talk again.

“You will,” Bill assured him, grinning, leaving his submissive behavior with Damian. The other man was working at untying Dipper.

“I’m about to take the duct tape off,” Damian warned Dipper. “Ready?”

Dipper grimaced. “Yeah, I guess - OW!” he shouted as the tape was ripped off his ass. “ _Fuck,_ that hurt.” Damian then turned the vibrator off and took it out, setting it aside.

“Sorry,” said Bill, kissing Dipper on the forehead. His hand trailed down to stroke his dick and Dipper shuddered. “That feel better?”

Dipper nodded and itched to touch his boyfriend; Damian had removed his leg restraints, and was working on his arms.

“There.” Finally the last of the ropes fell away and he collapsed into Bill’s arms, kissing him. “That was so hot,” he murmured, clutching at Bill’s neck. “ _God,_ watching you guys, it’s - it’s amazing.”

“Glad to hear it,” came Damian’s low purr from behind him. He felt Damian kiss the back of his neck, across his shoulders, gentle.

Then Damian retrieved the ropes. “Bill, your turn.”

“Wh - hey!” Damian had grabbed Bill by his hair, tugging him away from Dipper and forcing him to the bed. Unlike Dipper, Bill actually struggled, thrashing against Damian’s powerful arms. “What the hell are you doing?? Let me go!”

“No.” Damian flipped Bill around, his stomach to the bed, and pulled his arms behind his back. Bill swallowed as a hot sensation raced from his toes all the way to his head; it would be _so easy_ for Damian to fuck him, so easy for him to kneel behind him and push his shoulders down and fuck him, press that huge cock inside of him. He wouldn’t, Bill knew that. But God, he kinda wished he would.

Dipper sat close to him and rubbed his shoulders. “It’ll be okay,” he encouraged. “It doesn’t hurt or anything.”

“This _asshole_ feels like he can do anything to me!” Bill spat, his head only just raised above the sheets. “Handcuff me, tie me up, what’ll be next?”

“You don’t want to know,” Damian said with a laugh, and Bill stiffened further. “Kidding,” he added. “You’re so uptight.”

Damian left out the ball gag and vibrator, and soon had Bill tied up completely in Dipper’s former position. “I hate you so much it’s _almost_ physically manifesting,” Bill growled.

Damian blew him a kiss. “I wish it could, we’d have some fun. Now…” He turned to Dipper, whose face was flushed red. “Do you have anything in mind?” he teased.

Dipper barely managed to nod before kissing him, pressing his body against him, peach on sepia. “I want you,” he breathed, his mouth against Damian’s neck. “Please.”

“Anything for you,” Damian murmured, rubbing at Dipper’s cock. He kissed him hard, his other hand moving down his back to his ass. “You captivate me. You don’t want to know how often I think about you.”

“No, I - tell me,” Dipper said, his sentence cut off by a whine as Damian kissed his neck.

“All the time,” said Damian, his hand moving faster. “All the time, I want to kiss you, touch you, fuck you. You’re so cute, so sexy -” Dipper kissed him and cut him off. He was frantic, desperate, and he loved knowing how much Damian wanted him.

He finally laid down a few minutes later, reaching out and stretching, staring up at Damian and waiting. “Fuck me, Damian,” he said, his voice nearly breaking.

Damian exhaled and positioned himself over him, jerking himself off, nudging his cock against Dipper’s hole. “You sure you’re ready?” he said, smiling, almost mocking.

Dipper nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, _please,_ Damian, I want - I want you, I want this so badly, I n-need you -”

“ _What_ do you need?” Damian asked patiently, his left hand lightly stroking Dipper’s cock as he bent over him.

Dipper took a deep, shuddering breath. “I need - I need you, your cock, please just fuck me, please - _aah -”_ His voice was cut off when Damian finally pushed inside of him, slowly, _too_ slowly. He struggled for air and reached for Damian’s broad shoulders.

“Fuck, Damian, you - you’re - so big,” he gasped out, his eyes closing. “I w-want you -”

“Such a fucking whore,” Damian muttered, his hands digging into Dipper’s thighs, “such a slut for my cock, aren’t you? You wanna beg for it?”

“Y-yes,” Dipper whined, “p-please, Damian, fuck me harder!” Damian complied and his head fell back as he moved with Damian’s thrusts, deeper and faster now.

“ _Ah,_ fuck, yes, _yes, please, daddy_ -”

They both stopped, Damian dropping Dipper’s legs and staring at him. Dipper stared back, slapping a hand over his mouth as his face flushed a brilliant crimson.

“What the _fuck?!”_ Bill demanded.

“That’s something,” Damian commented, almost simultaneously.

“Oh, God, I’m so - I’m sorry, that was a mistake, I - I didn’t mean - I wasn’t - I’m sorry, sorry,” Dipper stammered out, looking away. His whole body burned with embarrassment.

“You’ve never called _me_ that!” Bill snapped, still in shock. “What the hell, little tree?”

Dipper rubbed his arm. “I don’t need to explain the intricacies of my weird kink to you,” he grumbled.

“I guess you’re just not daddy material,” said Damian, a hint of glee in his voice as he turned to Bill. “Too bad.”

Bill froze in pure anger, his eye twitching. “Listen, you absolute _gigantic_ piece of shit -”

“Guys, don’t fight, please!” Dipper said, shutting them up. He couldn’t look either of them in the eye. “Can we just - just move past it? I’m sorry, Damian -”

Damian held up a hand. “Hey, now, I’m not adverse to it,” he said, leaning down and kissing Dipper once. “You can call me whatever you want,” he murmured, stroking his cheek. Dipper swallowed. “I don’t like, er, certain _parts_ of that kink, but -”

“Me neither!” said Dipper quickly. “I just - it’s just - you’re so _tall,_ and you’re big, and you’re _older…_ can you blame me?”

Damian shrugged, bewildered. “I never expected it. Like I said, I’m willing to go with what you want, Mason.”

Dipper’s heart jumped. “So - so I can -”

“If you want.”

He exhaled. “Fuck me, daddy,” he whispered.

Damian’s expression changed and he surged forward, fucking Dipper hard, and Dipper grabbed onto him, his heart beating at the speed of light. “Y-yes,” he panted, “f-fuck me, fuck me harder, Damian, _please -”_

Damian’s fingers dug into his thighs again and he _pounded_ him, fucking him into the mattress. It wasn’t long before Damian stopped only to turn him over.

“Sorry,” he said, “but I love your ass.”

Dipper backed up until he could feel Damian’s cock rubbing against his ass. He wasn’t sure why he loved this feeling, but it never failed to turn him on. “ _Mmh,_ come on, fuck me, daddy,” he moaned, “I w-want your cock, daddy.”

Damian’s hand ran down his ass and he smacked him hard. “You want me that badly, slut?”

Dipper nodded frantically, anticipating the next slap, still wincing when it landed.

He felt Damian shift. “I’ve got an idea. Bill, do you feel left out?”

Dipper looked up to see Bill _infuriated,_ anger practically radiating off of him. “Fuck you,” Bill said tightly.

Damian smacked Dipper’s ass once more. “Suck him off.”

Dipper nodded and hobbled over, rested his hands against Bill’s hips, knocking his head against Bill’s chest. “ _Sorry,”_ he whispered.

“Just blow me,” Bill grumbled.

Dipper obeyed, taking Bill’s cock in his hand and licking at the tip. Bill exhaled harshly, but seemed to cut himself off abruptly.

“Can’t keep your hands off of him, can you?” he grunted.

Dipper, his mouth around Bill’s cock, let out a muffled sound of surprise when Damian touched him, his hands sliding down his ass. “Nope,” Damian replied, and Dipper made another, more desperate sound as Damian rubbed his dick over his hole. “Are you okay, Mason?”

Dipper nodded, backing up against Damian even as he sucked hard on Bill’s cock, making him throw his head back.

“Good.” Dipper’s movements faltered for a minute as Damian slid inside of him again, his eyes rolling back. Bill’s eyes narrowed at the sight, but he said nothing, just wished his hands were free so he could force his dick down his boyfriend’s throat. All he could do was violently thrust his hips forward.

Dipper’s eyes shot open and he made an instinctive motion to pull away, but he couldn’t, each of Damian’s thrusts were shoving him forward onto Bill’s cock and he was taking him as deep as he could in his mouth, down his throat. His eyes were closed and his face was bright red, little stifled noises sending vibrations down Bill’s cock, shaking his ass against Damian’s as the other man’s breathing became more audible.

“Serve him,” Damian ordered, smacking Dipper hard on his ass and pulling back his hair just enough to free his mouth. “That’s what you’re best at, aren’t you, slut?”

“Y-yeah,” Dipper panted, taking Bill’s cock in his mouth again. Bill closed his eyes, his head tilting back.

“Aren’t you _glad_ I’m giving you some attention?” Damian rumbled, the question directed at Bill. “That I’m letting him suck you off?”

“Fuck you,” Bill snarled. “If I - if I told him to, he would.”

“Perhaps.” Damian’s hands moved down Dipper’s thighs, caressing his skin. “He likes listening to me, though.”

Dipper, his mouth filled with Bill’s cock, couldn’t comment.

Damian smiled at Bill, his eyes narrowing. “One of these days, you’ll like listening to me too.”

“Like hell I will.” Bill tossed his head to get some hair out of his face. “I’d _never_ submit to you, asshole.” He hoped he wasn’t as red as he thought he was; he was going to hide his true attraction to Damian as much as he could.

Damian just _laughed,_ infuriating the other man. “You’re so belligerent. It’s pretty cute, you know. Mason is my favorite” - Damian gently rested his hands at Dipper’s waist - “but I like you too. I hope you’ll warm up to me soon.”

“Sorry, but it’s hard to get along with someone who’s currently balls deep in my _boyfriend,”_ Bill growled. Dipper let out a muffled noise, his fingers digging into Bill’s hips.

Damian laughed again, saying, “Touché. He _loves_ it.” He pulled Dipper back, Bill’s cock sliding from his throat, and he held him against him, still fucking him, not stopping. “Don’t you, Mason?”

Gasping for air, Dipper nodded, and angled his head to press a kiss to Damian’s neck. A smile flickered across Damian’s face and he adjusted Dipper’s position to kiss him on the mouth as he moved him up and down on his cock.

“S-so good,” Dipper breathed, his eyes glazed over, his voice almost gone. “Jesus, Damian, s’ so good.”

“You love it when I fuck you hard, baby?” Damian murmured against his lips, barely pulling away. Bill’s face twisted in anger.

“Y-yeah, daddy, yeah, I love it, _fuck_ -” Dipper cut himself off with a loud moan when Damian shoved him down on his dick.

“You’re not done blowing him yet,” Damian said, and, annoyingly easily, lifted Dipper off of him and set him down on the bed.

Dipper nodded numbly and hobbled forward again. He looked up, his eyes meeting Bill’s as he licked at the head of his cock.

“You’re a filthy fucking slut, little tree,” Bill said softly, though the venom behind his voice was clear. “And you’re gonna make me come.”

Dipper nodded, his eyes fluttering closed as he took most of Bill’s cock in his mouth again.

“No. Look at me.”

Dipper reluctantly opened his eyes again, his face flushing brighter in embarrassment.

“Who do you belong to?”

Dipper pulled away and swallowed. “Y-you.”

“Say it.”

“I - I belong to you.” He shifted on the bed, casting a longing look back at Damian, who had reclined to watch, lazily jerking off.

Bill hated how his eyes jumped from his submissive boyfriend to Damian back and forth, back and forth. Both were sexy as fuck, and it was the _worst._

“Don’t thirst after his cock, you fucking whore,” Bill growled, and Dipper winced. “Or is any cock good enough for you?”

“N-no, Bill, it’s - it’s you, it’s you,” Dipper mumbled, licking at Bill’s cock, his tongue circling the head over and over, still looking up, following orders. His wide brown eyes, his curls, his cute freckles; _everything_ about his face was beautiful.

“Good boy.” Bill’s praise made Dipper squirm and wrap his mouth around his cock, moving his head gently back and forth, still looking up, even though his face was a brilliant shade of red.

Bill’s good mood was poisoned when Damian approached him, that crooked smirk back on his face.

“I want to see you come, too,” Damian said quietly as he sidled up to Bill’s side and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. “And I want to help.”

“Don’t bother,” Bill muttered, not looking at him and his hard dick and his stupid muscles. “He can do this by himself.”

“I bet he’d like it. Wouldn’t you, Mason?” Dipper’s eyes flickered to Damian. “You like seeing me touch your boyfriend, don’t you?”

Dipper only flushed further and he nodded.

“See?” Damian cupped Bill’s head in one hand and tilted his own, and Bill didn’t resist when he leaned in and kissed him.

As he returned the kiss, Bill stiffened at the feeling of Damian’s fingers skimming down his chest, brushing bruises and bite marks and the light bumps of his own stomach muscles. Damian’s other hand trailed down Bill’s back, tracing the outline of his spine and grabbing his ass.

“How about we try _this_ again?” Damian suggested quietly moments before he slid two fingers inside Bill’s hole, causing him to cry out in shock.

“F- _fuck_ you,” Bill panted, his hips jerking forward. “Leave my ass alone, you fucking freak.”

“You act like I don’t vividly remember the expression on your face when I fingered you for the first time,” Damian replied, pressing a kiss to Bill’s jaw. “It was spectacular.”

He rested a hand on the back of Dipper’s head and pushed him forward amid a sound of surprise, holding him in place as he sucked Bill’s dick into his throat, his eyes closing.

“Are you gonna come, Bill?” Damian murmured, nipping at his ear. “You gonna come with my fingers in your ass and your cock in his mouth? You need the two of us, _slut?”_ He barely breathed the last sentence and Bill stiffened, arching his back.

“Shut the fuck up,” he managed to say, still managing to look angry. “D-don’t say shit like that to me, you cocky son of a bitch.”

“If you hate it so much, why does it turn you on?” Damian asked softly, adding a third finger and thrusting harder, still holding a fistful of Dipper’s hair in his other hand. “It sure feels like you’ve been doing this to yourself -”

“That’s none of your fucking business!” Bill snapped, his voice faltering with every movement of Dipper’s mouth. Heat was growing and twisting and rising in the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted Damian’s fingers inside of him when he finished. “I - I don’t -”

Damian pulled away, wiping his fingers. “I’ll leave it to Mason, then.”

Dipper, inspired, moved up and down and forward and back, making obscene sounds as he licked and sucked at Bill’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head and holding with his hand the few inches he couldn’t fit. Bill was biting his tongue hard, his head tilted back, he was definitely close, anything could set him off -

“ _A-ah!”_ he gasped out; Damian had just shoved three fingers back inside of him. “ _Ah, fuck, Damian, I -”_

Dipper gave the head of Bill’s cock one last lick before Damian shoved him forward again and he moaned as Bill came in his mouth, his arms and legs shivering.

Bill was shaking too, and his head hung in his sudden exhaustion. He felt Damian’s fingers slip out of him and gave a small grunt in response.

“So good,” Damian murmured, kissing Bill’s neck. “You’re adorable.”

“S-shut up and get the hell away from me,” Bill said wearily, his voice lower than usual.

Damian smiled and retreated. “I do have one last thing to do. Mason, come here.”

Dipper withdrew, panting, come spattered on his lips, and crawled to Damian, who held him in his arms and guided his cock to his hole.

“You want me?” he asked Dipper, smiling.

Dipper nodded, still breathing heavily, his pupils blown, bliss written across his face. “F-fuck me, daddy.” He grinded down against Damian’s cock.

“You sucked him off well, I suppose you deserve a reward,” Damian considered, and held Dipper by his hips, carefully lowering him down onto his cock.

After about an inch slid inside of him, Dipper threw caution to the wind and sat heavily, all of Damian’s cock filling him up, and he almost _screamed,_ his voice growing ragged, Damian’s cock was so _big,_ so good, he couldn’t get enough -

“You gonna come now?” Damian asked, stroking Dipper’s arms. “You can.”

“Wanna c-come with you,” Dipper panted out, “r-right when you do, wanna feel you, daddy -” Damian nipped at his neck and he interrupted himself with a moan.

Bill, still exhausted, felt a slight stir at the sight of Damian fucking his boyfriend, but he couldn't tell what emotion it was. Was he angry, or did he like this? And who exactly was he looking at?

_Dipper,_ he reminded himself furiously. _You're looking at your submissive sexy boyfriend…who’s currently being fucked by the best dick you’ve ever - NO!_

Apparently he had said the last word out loud, as they had both turned to look at him. “No, what?” Damian asked, looking amused. His big hands rested at Dipper’s waist. His object of affection had his body in an arch as he grinded down on Damian’s dick, an expression of pure ecstasy on his face.

“I - whatever. I can't stop you,” Bill grunted. “Keep doing that.”

“Mmm. I intend to.” Damian licked up a large red hickey and nipped at Dipper’s chin, eliciting a little whine. “You need daddy’s cock, don't you?”

“Y-yeah,” Dipper managed to reply, still blissed out. “I want you, daddy.”

“You have me,” Damian murmured, giving him a brief kiss on the neck. “For as long and as much as you want, you have me.”

Hesitantly, Dipper withdrew and lay back on the bed again, spread his legs, and flipped some of his hair back, still breathing heavily. “Fuck me, Damian, _please,_ I think - think about your dick every goddamn day -”

He paused at the look on Bill’s face. “I mean, not always a _lot_ ,” he said hastily, backtracking. “Only s-sometimes - _aah! Fuck, fuck,”_ Damian had moved forward and shoved his cock in Dipper without any warning.

“This is what you want, isn't it?” Damian asked, smiling. “Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like such a whore, Mason.”

Dipper nodded frantically, his head thrown back, and crossed his legs over Damian’s back, yanking him down and further inside of him. Damian kissed him hard and they lost themselves in each other, sounds and skin and motions blending together.

Again, Bill was thoroughly confused by how he felt. He _hated_ Damian, hated how his boyfriend was so obsessed with him, but he could hardly tear his eyes away from him. Looking at Dipper caused a twinge of jealousy, wishing he could be in Damian’s position, _or maybe Dipper’s, maybe_ \- _no,_ absolutely not.

Damian and Dipper had broken apart briefly, the latter gasping for breath, the former speeding up. He glanced over at Bill and teased, “Don’t you wish you could join us?”

Bill just glared at Damian. Good enough.

“D-Damian,” Dipper was panting out, “F-fuck me, c-come inside me, please - _aah!”_

Damian’s hand was around his throat and pressing hard. “Yeah? You want me to fill you up, baby?” he said softly. “You want to make me come?”

Choking, Dipper could only nod, and his eyes fluttered closed as Damian kept fucking him and kept his hand down, though it was shivering. Damian was shaking with exertion, finally breathing harshly, and yet he picked up the pace and got brutal, harder and harder and harder -

“P-please...Damian…” Dipper whispered, and then Damian wrapped his free hand around his cock and jerked him off and he choked out the last of his air. Damian snapped his hips forward only a few more times before he swore loudly and tugged Dipper’s hips to meet his own, cursing under his breath as he came.

It only took this and Damian releasing his neck for Dipper to come, his eyes rolling back as the rush hit him, as he could finally breathe again, as he felt Damian inside of him. It was intoxicating and he fell completely limp, practically boneless.

His eyes flickered open when he felt Damian’s hand on his face. “How was that?” Damian asked, amused, and it seemed like he had already recovered.

“ _Great,”_ Dipper breathed, managing to move one floppy arm to hold Damian’s hand. “God, so good, Damian, holy shit…”

Damian moved to pull out but Dipper grabbed his hand. “Wait, don’t, I...I like how this feels,” he admitted, blushing. “I know it’s gross, I dunno, whatever, I just...want you inside me for as long as possible.” He looked away.

“You know,” Bill interrupted warningly, “I do want to get out of these restraints at some point.”

“I’m just giving him what he wants,” said Damian innocently as he stayed right where he was. “And I think you look hot tied up like that.” He winked.

Bill chewed on his lip in anger and willed himself to meet Damian’s eyes without betraying any other emotion. “Don’t care what you think,” he said, his voice tense. “Hurry up.”

Damian sighed. “Fine. Mason?”

“You can move, I guess,” Dipper replied with some reluctance.

Damian laughed once and pulled out, groaning quietly, then slid off the bed to find his clothes.

“Hey!” Bill objected.

“You can wait for two more seconds,” said Damian dismissively. He found his boxers and pulled them on before walking back over to Bill and starting to untie the ropes. “Happy?”

“No,” Bill grunted, and he didn’t look Damian in the eye. He cursed himself and how his heart jumped at Damian just being _next to him,_ how it only got worse when his pec touched his shoulder, _Jesus H. Christ, why am I reacting like this?_ Bill demanded of himself.

He swore that Damian had noticed, despite wearing the same calm half-smile as before, when he removed the last of the restraints and Bill fell onto his hands and knees. There were red marks around his wrists and ankles.

Dipper had crawled over to kiss him. “Sorry about, er, all that,” he said sheepishly.

“Hey, I think it’s funny,” Bill teased, brushing it off. “You’re just a huge slut. We already knew that, anyway.”

Dipper frowned and gave Bill a light fake slap. “Watch yourself. Are you okay?”

“Totally fine. Just worn out. _Whoof.”_

“Yeah, ditto,” said Dipper, grimacing as he tried to sit. “Damian?”

“Hm?” Damian turned to look at them from where he was bundling the ropes together. “Oh, I’m fine. Are you sure you’re not in any pain?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He approached Dipper and rested his hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry if I went too far -”

“It’s fine, Damian, seriously, it’s fine, it’s _great,_ ” Dipper insisted. He raised his hands to set them on Damian’s firm chest, his face relaxing into a small, embarrassed smile. “That was, um. Really good.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Damian replied, his voice deeper than a moment ago, and Bill scowled.

“What, do you want more attention next time, Bill?” Damian teased, sliding closer to the other man and wrapping an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Bill jerked away like he’d been electrocuted and rubbed his neck furiously, glaring daggers at Damian. “Leave me the fuck alone, weirdo,” he grumbled. Still, the idea of Damian’s hands pressing down on _his_ throat, Damian coming inside of _him..._ he shuddered and hoped he wasn’t getting hard again.

“So...dinner?” Dipper asked awkwardly, and the two other men laughed together, for once.

“Only if I’m not intruding,” said Damian, always courteous.

“Well, you are, so get out,” said Bill bluntly, standing up and hunting around the room for his clothes.

“Come on, Bill, don’t be a dick, we have food. You can stay for dinner if you want,” Dipper offered.

“Come _on,_ babe, he’s here for sex, that’s _it,”_ Bill snapped, shooting a look at Damian that he hoped was full of hatred and not heavily denied lust.

“Damian, can you wait out in the living room, I think we need to have a _talk,”_ said Dipper, annoyed, looking at Bill.

“‘Course,” Damian replied, heading for the door. “It’s not a big deal, you know. I can go home.”

“No, I want you here. Just give us a few minutes.”

Damian nodded and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Dipper waited to hear his receding footsteps before turning to Bill. “What the hell is the matter with you?” he demanded. “I thought you were finally on board with being friends with him!”

“I’m okay with _you_ being friends with him, I don’t understand why _I_ have to be,” Bill retorted.

“You don’t have to be his _BFF_ or anything, but you could at least try to be nice!” Dipper insisted, folding his arms. “You’re just being a jerk, Bill, and it’s not cool.”

“Can you blame me? You’re practically obsessed with him,” Bill shot back. “Don’t think I haven’t heard you moan his name in your sleep before.”

Dipper flushed. “That - you don’t choose your dreams! Once I had a dream where I hooked up with a minor character from the Princess Bride, dreams don’t actually tell you anything!”

Bill frowned. “Which minor character?”

“ _It doesn’t matter!”_ Dipper blustered, turning redder. “Point is, you need to learn some manners and stop being a douchebag, alright? Treat Damian like you’d treat any one of my other friends. _Be nice.”_ He paused. “I...you’re...Bill, do you need to...tell me anything?”

“What? No,” Bill replied quickly, too quickly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“ _Positive?”_

“Completely.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to keep secrets from me,” Dipper persisted.

“I’m not,” Bill affirmed. “I’m absolutely not. Ask me anything.”

“Okay...do you really just hate Damian, or is there something e -”

“There’s nothing else, I don’t want to keep talking about this, let’s just go eat dinner,” Bill said, jumping up and throwing on the rest of his clothes. “I’ll be nice,” he added as he left the room, giving Dipper a wink.

Dipper sat on the bed for a few seconds longer, musing over Bill’s odd reactions. He sighed and stood up, pulling on his shirt and some sweatpants, and headed for the door. _When he’s ready to tell me, he’ll tell me,_ he concluded. _I think I know what’s going on, but...he can come to that on his own. I trust him to make the right decision._


	6. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Dipper is at a concert, Bill is alone for once. 
> 
> Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter y'all have been waiting for you dirty fucks
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161507577@N06/25380455178/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

  
  
Bill truly hated himself.  
He was alone for one goddamn night because Dipper was visiting his sister, and all his mind was able to come up with was Damian. _Damnit, can’t you just think of Dipper, get yourself off and go to sleep?_ But it wasn’t that easy. He was _trying_ to jerk off, but his mind drifted off to situations he never wanted to actually happen.  
  
In his fantasy, Damian was forcing him down - on the _floor_ \- and kissing him roughly, touching him everywhere, trying to make him feel good. He would struggle, try to kick the other man, try to get him off himself somehow, but it was in vain. He was too weak. _Stop_ , he’d say, but Damian wouldn’t. He was naked and felt more vulnerable than ever. 

_Please stop._  
He imagined Damian’s hands at his ass, groping him, his fingers getting closer to his hole and finally pushing in.  
  
Bill arched his back as he fingered himself. He bit his lower lip and started trembling a little. 

He’d moan and keep struggling against him, and maybe Damian would slap him to make him shut up… _Fuck, that would be so hot…!_

He held his breath, shivering and making small obscene sounds as he fucked himself faster with his fingers and stroked his cock with the other hand.   
  
And then Damian would fuck him, he’d fuck him at a slow pace first, and Bill would beg him to stop, maybe even call for help, all while still clinging to Damian, fighting his own denial. He would scream, and when Damian hits that sweet spot inside of him, he’d cry out with tears in his eyes. It would feel so good, so bad - so wrong and so right… 

Bill’s movements got faster and he stopped holding back on moaning. He needed to come, he needed it badly. He licked his lips and exhaled shakily. 

Damian would speed up too, fucking him harder and faster than before, whispering dirty and degrading things in his ear.  
_Like this, slut?  
Don’t you just love my cock up your ass?  
Want it harder?  
Beg for me… _

  
„Ah— Aaaah! Fuck! F-fuck…!“ Bill yelled as he came from his fantasy. He was biting his lips bloody and his body was twitching. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down from his orgasm. And he hated himself even more than before.  
  
This was bad. It was really, really bad, and he needed to do something about it.  
_Before I do something I’m gonna regret._

 

* * *

 

Bill hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. And with Dipper not being here, he naturally ended up being very grumpy in the morning. He woke up for the first time around 8 am, but he refused to actually get up and stayed in bed the whole morning. It was Sunday, he was allowed to. When was Dipper going to return, again? He knew that his Pine Tree had been to some concert with his sister the day before. He would probably show up in the afternoon. Bill sighed. He needed Dipper.  
  
To get his mind off Damian. 

Finally, he got up and even managed to take a quick shower, but then he lazily put on his boxers, grabbed his favorite blanket and started up the Playstation. He didn’t want to do anything productive at all. He was a lazy person in general and he wouldn’t get anything done if it weren’t for Dipper kicking his ass all the time. Before he could decide what game to play to kill his boredom, he noticed how freaking hungry he was, so he reluctantly got up from the couch again and went to the kitchen. But of course he had forgotten to buy stuff the day before. 

„Gonna order Pizza later I guess…“ he murmured while he poured himself some cereal in a huge bowl. Dipper would have scolded him for eating nothing but unhealthy stuff again, but well, he wasn’t here, and Bill couldn’t care less. 

While he was eating, he wondered whether he should play Kingdom Hearts, Nier or the new Persona, then went for the last one as he still hadn’t finished that game. Enjoying the opening as much as his cereal, he ate up quickly and was suddenly very motivated to play. He hadn’t been that bored in a long time, maybe this would help. 

And it did, at least for about two hours. Then he dropped the controller and yawned, wondering what to do next. Being alone here was horrible for Bill. Maybe he should contact some of his friends and go out with them? But what if Dipper showed up in the meantime? 

He reached for his phone and typed,  
_hey babe, when are u gonna be home?_

But even though he waited patiently, he didn’t get an answer. The message wasn’t even marked as read. Bill grumbled and let himself fall back on the couch. Truly, he couldn’t be more bored. He stared at the ceiling.   
  
_I wonder if I should get myself off again._

He kind of wanted to. But he was also afraid to think of Damian again. So what if…

He hadn’t watched any porn in a long time. It wasn’t exactly necessary with a sexy slut like Dipper around. But well, he was alone, and he used to enjoy doing that a lot, so why not. Dipper had never been up to watching porn together, even though Bill only had the best saved on his harddrive. Okay, maybe not only the best. He _did_ have some weird preferences. There might or might not have been a few hentai movies on there and they might or might not have included tentacles. But who wasn’t into tentacle porn? Right? _Hahah_. 

He actually went up to get his laptop and quickly connected it to the TV. Then he browsed through his porn collection. Most of it was from before he’d even met Dipper, pretty old stuff. Funny enough, most of the guys who got fucked in it were a lot like Dipper, some even looked a lot like him. Bill sure had something like a type. Well, twinks. 

_But if that’s my type, then why the fuck am I so attracted to Damian?_

He shook his head. Not now. He wanted to think about everything, just not this goddamn asshole. 

„Huh. I don’t recall that one,“ he murmured, clicking on a video. The blonde guy in the preview looked very cute. Not as cute as Dipper, but still. _Let’s give it a shot._  
  
Bill was too impatient to actually listen to the little bit of dialogue the clip had, so he skipped right to where it got interesting. He was pretty sure he’d never seen this one before. The guy who’d fuck the blonde twink was big, and ripped, and Bill could only guess how big that dick would be. Surprisingly enough however, it was the twink’s dick that was rather huge, at least Bill’s size. _Sexy_. He watched closely as the blonde got on his knees, ready to suck. Bill’s right hand shamelessly found it’s way into his boxers. This would be good. 

When he saw the bigger guys dick, he had to stop himself from drooling, imagining that huge cock in his mouth - and remembering how it had felt with Damian.  
_Jesus fucking christ, what is wrong with me?!_  
He swallowed hard. Damian’s dick was bigger than that guy’s. He remembered sucking him off and barely being able to take it all in. What would it be like to get fucked by that huge cock…? 

_Stop it already! Don’t think about him!_

But he couldn’t stop. The entire porn clip suddenly reminded him of himself and Damian. He started to breathe heavily, stroking himself at a slow pace.  
„Aah… fuck…“ he breathed out when the supposedly older guy in the clip stretched the blonde’s asshole and fingered him. The blonde’s hands were restrained on his back with handcuffs. Bill remembered being handcuffed in their first threesome, and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

And then the doorbell went off. 

„Fuck…!“ Bill cursed and jumped up, quickly turning off the TV. He was hard as hell and just in his boxers! Who was disturbing him on a Sunday anyways?!

„I’ll be right there, give me a minute!“ He shouted at the door, not really caring who was there. He ran to the bedroom and put on some pants and a shirt in record-time, then went back to the door. Hoping that he wasn’t blushing or anything, he opened up. 

And wanted to slam the door right in the other’s face. 

„What the fuck are you doing here?“ Bill growled, and Damian laughed.  
  
„Hello to you too, Bill. I was invited.“ 

Bill raised an eyebrow.  
  
„Dipper’s not here, y’know.“  
  
„I know,“ Damian responded and simply shoved Bill aside, entering the apartment, „He’ll be here soon, he said. He got me a signed CD from the xx concert. A shame I couldn’t go with him.“  
  
„Oh, so he wanted to go with _you_ originally? Good thing he told me,“ Bill said, sarcasm seeping from his words. „Also, I didn’t say you could come in. Actually, get the fuck out and leave me alone.“ 

„Always so polite…“ Damian said, smiling, „But I think I’ll pass. We’ll just have to deal with each other for a while.“ 

Bill would rather jump out of the window. 

_Oh fuck, did I close my laptop?!_

Bill blushed, rushing to the living room and closing his laptop immediately, unplugging the hard drive. Close call. 

„So, what have you been up to?“ Damian asked from the entrance, still taking off his shoes.  
  
„Playing videogames,“ Bill answered, wondering why he was having a casual conversation with Damian without insulting him. 

„What kind of?“  
  
„Persona.“  
  
„What’s that? Never heard of it.“ Damian moved to the living room, stretching himself for a second, briefly showing off his abs because his shirt slipped up.  
  
_Fucking hell_ , Bill cursed in his mind.  
  
„It’s kind of uh… Anime-like. You play partly in a fantasy world fighting weird monsters with your gang and partly in the ‚real world‘, going to school and stuff like that.“ 

„Sounds weird. Is it any good?“  
  
Bill grumbled.  
„It’s one of the best games I’ve ever played.“  
  
„I don’t play many video games,“ Damian admitted.  
  
Bill shrugged. He was sure that his face was flushed, because he was still hard, and now Damian was here and probably wouldn’t go away. _Fuck_. It was _just_ his luck again, wasn’t it?  
  
Damian sat down on the couch.  
„Wanna watch something while waiting for Mason?“  
  
„If you ask me like that, no. Do whatever you want but don’t count me in,“ Bill said, ready to leave Damian alone in the living room.  
  
„Oh, come on, Bill. Don’t be like that. We’ve had sex three times, can you stop pretending that you hate me already? It’s getting boring.“ 

„I’m not pretending. I fucking hate you for everything you are,“ Bill answered, but he had to admit to himself that he was being childish. „Ugh. You want something to drink?“ 

„You still got some of that vodka?“ Damian asked.  
  
„Are you saying you want to get drunk with me?“  
  
„Just so I can endure you.“   
  
„Likewise. Let’s do that.“ 

 

Bill sighed and went to get the bottle from the kitchen as well as two glasses and something to mix with. He was nervous. Fucking nervous. What if Damian noticed…? He chose extra wide pants to hide his hard on, but still… Damian’s presence didn’t make it any better. 

„Here,“ Bill said, returning with all the stuff, „Take what you want.“ 

Damian smiled. „I will,“ he said, and Bill couldn’t help but notice the subtle ambiguity. He wouldn’t flirt with him now, would he? _Please don’t._

Despite everything inside him screaming not to, he sat down next to Damian on the couch and poured himself some of the alcohol.  
„So, did you miss me, blondie?“  
  
„I told you to stop fucking calling me that. And no.“  
  
Damian chuckled.  
„How could I possibly stop when your reaction is so much fun?“ 

„Like this: Stop.“ 

Bill was annoyed, but also weirdly turned on. He’d gotten used to all the insults and the lowkey flirting between them. It was a weird kind of sexual tension.  
_Stop thinking about this.  
You don’t want anything to happen. _

Why, why, why did he have to be here today of all days, when Dipper wasn’t here? 

Damian took a sip of his drink. Bill noticed that the other was staring at him.

„Say, what have you been hiding earlier?“ Damian asked, smiling. 

_Fuck!_

„That’s none of your fucking business,“ Bill snarled.   
  
„Is it? You look a little… exhausted, y’know.“ 

„And?“ The blonde answered, trying to stay cool. 

Damian tilted his head.  
„Have you been jerking off?“ He asked nonchalantly, and Bill couldn’t help it - he turned red. 

„So _what_?“ He asked angrily, trying to hide his embarrassment. He grabbed his glass and emptied almost half of it. _Goddamnit_.   
  
„Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if I could _help_ you with something,“ Damian said, taking another sip. He didn’t look like he actually cared, and he talked about this the same way he’d talked about video games earlier. Bill hated how this guy just didn’t give a damn about anything. 

„ _No_ , thanks.“ 

He was lying. To himself, and to Damian.   
He hated the other’s knowing smile. „Are you sure?“  
  
Bill took a deep breath.  
„Listen here you piece of shit. If you don’t want me to punch you and throw you out of my apartment in the next seconds, you better stop right there. I do not need your help. I don’t need anything from you. I— what—mmh!“

He didn’t get any further with what he wanted to say, because Damian suddenly grabbed him by the back of his neck, drew him closer and kissed him. Bill’s eyes widened and he completely forgot to struggle. It was a short, but intense kiss, and when Damian broke it, Bill was too startled to _actually_ punch him.  
  
„I like you better when you shut up,“ Damian said, and Bill swallowed hard.  
  
„That… you… you fucking asshole, I’m not going to—“

„What? Cheat on Mason? Please. Do you really think he’d care? If anything, he’d love to watch. Also, he’s on his way. He can join once he’s here.“  
  
„Shut the fuck up! I don’t want this!“ 

But the thought just made his dick harder.  
_Fuck. No, I don’t want to…!_  
  
„I know you do, Bill,“ Damian said, his voice suddenly a lot deeper and sensual, „You want me to fuck you. I’ve seen enough to know that. Admit it.“ He pushed Bill down on the couch, ignoring his struggle and quickly restraining his arms above his head with one hand.  
  
„Let me go!“ Bill snarled, but his flushed face betrayed him. 

„Why don’t _you_ let go? Just let yourself go and enjoy it. Tell me what it is that you want so much.“   
  
„N-no…“  
  
_This is so fucked up. I can’t do this. Is he… going to do it anyways?_

The very thought almost made him moan a little. He bit his lip.  
  
„I… I can’t do this. Stop it.“  
  
Damian narrowed his eyes, but then he let go of Bill’s hands.  
„I wouldn’t do anything you seriously don’t want, y’know. But you _do_ want it. What’s the big deal?“ 

„That. Exactly that,“ Bill muttered, and for a second, Damian looked confused. Bill sighed. _Fuck it. Fuck everything. He’s right there, the guy you’ve been jerking off to last night, now take what you want.  
  
_ „Kiss me again,“ he ordered, and Damian smiled a little.  
  
„I knew you’d come around,“ he muttered, closing the distance between them and kissing Bill hungrily. Bill closed his eyes. _Fuck, am I really gonna do this?_ He was still unsure. Especially about what he _really_ wanted.  
  
He made a nervous noise when Damian’s hands slipped under his shirt. He just wasn’t used to this. Being dominated. It was exciting as much as it was disturbing. 

„You’re adorable like this. So much better than your usual denial,“ Damian whispered, and Bill kinda wanted to kick him.  
„I still hate you,“ He hissed.  
„Yeah, yeah. Let’s see for how long, shall we?“ 

Damian restrained his hands again, and it turned Bill on. He had to admit to himself that he kind of wanted to get tied up again, be it with rope or handcuffs. Why? He’d never been into this kind of stuff, he’d never wanted to be submissive like this, why was it turning him on so much now? 

„So, are you still a virgin?“ Damian asked as if asking about the weather.  
  
„No,“ Bill replied quietly.  
  
„I’m surprised. You let Mason fuck you?“ 

„Maybe. Shut up.“  
  
Damian smiled and went on to attack Bill’s neck, biting and sucking on it.  
  
„Hey— Wait! Don’t leave anything too obvious!“  
  
„You’re _still_ worried about cheating?“  
  
The thought made him swallow hard. He was _cheating_ on Dipper. With the same guy Dipper wanted, doing the same thing Bill had called his boyfriend a slut for. Doing what they had almost had a fight over. _I judged him for just kissing Damian when I wasn’t there, and what am I doing?  
  
_ „Forget about it,“ Damian muttered and placed soft kisses all over Bill’s neck. Despite him being gentle, every kiss felt like an electric spark to Bill. He was slowly losing his mind. How could he possibly resist? He wanted Damian more than anything in this moment - how was he supposed to just say no?  
  
„I thought you didn’t want to get caught up in relationship drama,“ Bill said quietly, enjoying the other’s touches but not making any noise.  
  
„Did Mason tell you that?“  
  
„Yeah.“  
  
Damian huffed.  
„I guess I stopped caring,“ he simply said, and went on to take off Bill’s shirt, as well as his own. They kissed again, more passionate and wilder than before, with Bill still trying to fight for at least a little bit of dominance.  
  
„Why?“ Bill whispered when their lips separated again.  
  
Damian’s expression made him look like he wouldn’t wait any longer, like he would take what he wanted right now. He looked serious. 

„I want Mason, you know that. But I’m also done being the third wheel when you _both_ thirst for me like you’ve never had any dick in your life before.“ 

Bill’s eyes narrowed.  
  
„Do you love him?“ 

„What?“ 

Damian looked startled for a second.  
  
„You heard me. Do you love him?“  
  
The other sighed deeply.  
„You’re killing the mood. I have no idea.“ 

„Just know,“ Bill said, „That you’ll never love him as much as I do. And now _go on._ “

Damian smiled a little, then started to place kisses over Bill’s chest. He played with his nipples, making the blonde bite his lip.  
„You’re so sensitive,“ he commented, and Bill just growled a little in return. They started to make out again, and Bill couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, his dick being as hard as it was but not being taken care of. Instead of taking his pants off, Damian just groped his ass like that, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
„Fuck, can you _do_ something already? I don’t need foreplay, I’m already hard as fuck!“ 

„So you’ve been watching porn before I came here, huh?“  
  
„Yeah. The things you do when you’re alone. Now shut up and get those pants off me,“ Bill snarled.  
  
„Gladly.“  
  
Damian started to fully undress him, but he kept his own pants on. Bill preferred it like that for the moment. There was something weirdly hot about himself being naked, exposed and at the other’s mercy who was still partly clothed. Finally, he could feel Damian’s hand at his dick, gently taking it and starting to jerk him off.  
  
„Nnngh… Fuck…“ Bill exhaled, arching his back a little. He really was in need.  
  
„I’m barely doing anything. Just how thirsty _are_ you?“  
  
„Shut the fuck up.“  
Bill was embarrassed, turning his head away in shame. He was breathing heavily and moving his hips a little in the rhythm of Damian’s movements. 

„You still didn’t tell me what it is that you want. Other than to get fucked.“ 

The blonde blushed a little, hating himself for it. _Should I tell him?_  
  
Damian moved two of his fingers to Bill’s mouth. Glaring at the other, Bill reluctantly opened up and started to suck on them.  
„Amazing…“ Damian said, slowly moving his fingers in and out, „You look incredible like this. I’m still pretty sure I can’t do you without lube, however. You’re a little… inexperienced.“  
  
Bill couldn’t say much with the fingers in his mouth, but he nodded. His entire body was feeling hot. _Is this really happening? He’s going to fuck me? Holy shit._  
  
Damian removed his now saliva-coated fingers from Bill’s mouth.  
„The couch has drawers, down there,“ the blonde explained, pointing at them.  
  
„Got it,“ Damian said quietly and bent down to open one of them. He had to stop himself from laughing when he saw all the sex toys in there. Taking the lube, he eyed one of the vibrators.  
„Why not try this first?“ He asked, taking it out along with the lube.  
  
Bill was too turned on to even care.  
„Do whatever the fuck you want,“ he said, turning his head away, trying not to look at Damian.  
  
„I doubt you actually want that,“ Damian answered, opening the lube and starting to cover his fingers with it. He moved them to Bill’s asshole and didn’t waste any time, putting two fingers in, moving them quickly.  
  
Bill’s entire body tensed. _If you knew what I want…  
_  
„You seem to be pretty used to have fingers in your ass by now.“  
  
_No thanks to you_ , Bill thought.  
  
After a while, Damian removed them again, starting to lube up the vibrator instead. Bill instantly felt his heartbeat speed up. He was excited. Even if it was just a sex toy… It was Damian who would fuck him with it. _God, just do it already!_  
  
It was pushing against his hole, slowly, and then he could feel it go all the way in. He tensed and started to tremble a little, biting his lip. It hurt, not as much as the other’s dick would, but still. And then Damian turned the vibration up to the highest setting.  
  
„Aah— Aaaah!! Fuck!“ Bill yelled, arching his back.  
  
„That’s right. Let me hear you, Bill.“  
  
„Can’t you start with a lower setting you fucking— aah— asshole…!“  
  
Damian tilted his head, grinning.  
„I thought you wanted me to do whatever I want?“ 

Bill moaned and struggled a little, but he only did it out of habit - he wasn’t actually trying to get away. He swallowed hard and desperately tried not to make too much noise. Everything was hot, his body was hot, _Damian_ was hot. Damian slowly moved the vibrator in and out of Bill’s asshole and enjoyed every little sound the other made.  
  
Bill rolled his eyes back in pleasure. His lips were slightly bloody at this point, because he kept biting them whenever he was holding back a moan. The vibrations felt so good and bad at the same time. He felt messed up inside. But still, he wanted so much more than just that, he wanted…

„Come on, Bill. Show me how much of a slut you actually are. Drop the act. Stop holding back.“   
  
Bill let out a small moan as an answer.  
  
„Tell me what you want,“ Damian whispered close to his ear, shoving the vibrator all the way in again, and that was when Bill gave up.  
  
  
„I… I want you to f-fuck me,“ he finally admitted, trying to find the right words,  
„I want you to do it and… don’t stop. E-even if I say no, just— just keep going!“  
  


Damian stopped moving the vibrator for a moment. It took him a few seconds until he understood what Bill actually wanted.  
  
„You have a _rape kink_? You, of all people? I thought Mason was being… interesting, but looks like you’re worse.“  
  
Bill turned his head away, ashamed of what he’d just done. He’d admitted this to Damian when he hadn’t even told Dipper about it.  
_Fuck. What have I done?_  
  
„Either… either do it, or suck me off and get it over with quickly!“ He said angrily, but his last words turned into a moan as Damian started to move the vibrator again.  
  
„Oh no. _You_ will suck me off. And then I’ll fuck you just the way you want it,“ Damian said, licking his lips for a moment, „Y’know, I think I could actually get into this. However, we need a safeword. This isn’t the kind of role play you should take lightly.“ 

Bill hadn’t even thought about that. But Damian was right, if things became too much for him and Damian wouldn’t listen to him wanting it to stop, then they needed something that would actually make him stop.  
  
„What’s your last name?“ Bill asked, still trying to hold his moans back.  
  
„Blackwood,“ Damian answered.  
  
„Good. Then that’s the safeword. Now do your worst.“ 

Damian smiled at him, that calm smile that told Bill how unfazed the other was by the entire situation.  
  
„Get on your knees and fuck yourself with the vibrator,“ He ordered, and Bill clenched his teeth but obeyed. Damian got off him and removed the toy so he could sit upright and get on his knees. Then the other handed him the vibrator, and Bill hesitated for a moment, but then put it back in again.  
  
„Nngh… Ah…“ he moaned, fucking himself at a slow pace. He watched as Damian opened his belt, and again, his mind drifted off to what it would be like to get hit with that. Damian finally took off his pants and tossed them aside, as well as his boxers. Bill stared at his dick. It was just so… ridiculously huge. _I want it_.  
  
And he was about to get it.  
  
Damian moved closer, grabbing a fistful of Bill’s hair and forcing him down. Bill groaned and with that huge cock suddenly right in front of his face, he couldn’t hold back at all and immediately started to suck it, all while still fucking himself with the toy. Damian pulling on his hair and slightly thrusting into his mouth turned him on like nothing else. He felt like being used, and he _loved_ it. Shivering, he gave in to the temptation and sucked Damian off eagerly.  
  
„That’s right, slut… Suck it good.“ 

A shiver ran down Bill’s spine. Damian’s lowered voice was so sexy. 

Suddenly, Damian went faster, thrusting a little too deep into Bill’s mouth.  
  
„Mmmh!!“ Bill tried to say something, but he was kept in place by the hand in his hair. Small tears formed in his eyes, but he didn’t want it to stop. No, this was _exactly_ what he wanted. 

„Ah… you look really sexy like this. So much better than usual… I could really get used to this,“ Damian said, letting out quiet moans while thrusting into Bill’s mouth.  
„What would Mason say if he saw you like this, hm?“  
  
Bill tensed. And then he started to struggle a little, but Damian fiercely kept him in place. He pulled on his hair, _hard_ , and Bill made a whining noise. Fuck, there it was. It felt like Damian was _forcing_ him, and the feeling went right to Bill’s cock, making it harder than ever. His heartbeat became faster, his breathing uncontrolled. He felt the thrill of the situation, felt the blood rush through his veins from being slightly _scared_ \- and he never wanted it to stop.  
_More.  
More of this feeling…!   
_  
„If you struggle, it’s going to _hurt._ Just a warning,“ Damian said, and the tone of his voice had suddenly changed, much darker and more serious than usually. Not a trace left from his usual taunting and his calm smiles. His words made Bill nervous as much as they turned him on, and he wondered wether he should struggle - because he kinda _wanted_ it to hurt. But for now he didn’t dare, just staying still as Damian kept fucking his mouth. He had stopped using the vibrator, being too focused on sucking. 

Bill’s jaw was starting to ache, but then Damian finally pulled out. He didn’t let go of his hair tho, yanking it up so he could kiss Bill one more time. Bill felt delirious. He couldn’t believe his dirtiest little fantasy was being played out by admittedly one of the hottest guys he’d ever met. Wanting to take it one step further, he tried to struggle again, breaking the kiss by biting Damian’s lip.  
  
„You wanna play like that?“ Damian asked, and then he grabbed Bill by his neck, forcing him down on the couch and starting to choke him. Bill immediately moved his hands to Damian’s, trying to remove the pressure, but it was no use. Damian was stronger than him - much stronger.  
_Fuck. Fuck, he’s choking me, aaah…!  
_  
„Nngh… Stop… Aah…!“ he choked out between his desperate attempts of trying to breathe properly. For a moment, Damian seemed to hesitate, wanting to let go - but then he didn’t.  
  
„If I stop, will you behave?“ He asked instead, increasing the pressure a little more  
  
„Ah—ahh— f—fuck y-you—“  
  
As an answer, Damian shoved the vibrator right back into Bill’s ass, and Bill wanted to scream, the sensation of being choked and fucked at the same time almost being too much for him. For a moment, he considered using the safeword, but no — he wanted to keep going.  
  
„You’re not a very good sub… I guess I have to discipline you a little, hm?“ Damian said, and then Bill could feel the other’s dick at his asshole instead of the vibrator. Sudden tears gathered in his eyes and he had to try his hardest so they wouldn’t fall. He was scared and incredibly _thrilled_ at the same time. But instead of pushing in, Damian just rubbed his dick over his hole, over and over again, and it was driving Bill crazy. 

Damian let go of his neck, and Bill had to cough a lot before calming down again. Except he couldn’t calm down. He was tense, shivering, and his heartbeat was so loud he was afraid Damian could hear it. He was fucking _excited._  
Damian reached for the lube, opening the bottle and covering his dick with plenty of it.  
  
„Turn around,“ Damian ordered.  
  
„No,“ Bill breathed out.  
  
„What was that?“  
  
Damian’s voice made Bill shiver in anticipation.  
„S-stop…!“ He said, and one moment later he could feel Damian’s left hand at his hair again, pulling him upright, and it fucking hurt. But what hurt a lot more was the slap right across his face in the next moment.  
  
„ _Turn around_ ,“ Damian said one more time, and this time it really scared Bill. He was shocked from the stinging sensation on his cheek. And he fucking _loved_ it.  
  
Bill still had trouble to stop himself from crying, even though he knew all of it was just an act, and he had agreed to it. He finally obeyed and turned around - a shameful position. He could feel Damian immediately groping his ass, then teasing him again by rubbing his dick between Bill’s ass cheeks. Bill moaned quietly and kept his eyes shut. 

Then Damian started to push in, and it hurt a lot more than Bill had expected. 

„Ah— fuck— Hhaah, stop, stop!! No!“ He yelled, but of course Damian didn’t. 

„Nngh… fuck… you’re fucking tight…!“ Damian groaned, and Bill realized that it was the situation that made it hurt so much. He was way too tense because of his fantasy playing into it. At this rate, it would really hurt way too much.  
  
„B-Blackwood!“ He said quickly, trying to calm his breath.  
  
Damian immediately stopped moving, even pulled out again.  
  
„Too much? You’re tight as fuck. You need to relax a little, at least until I’m in,“ Damian said, his voice kind of soothing and calm again.  
  
„I know! Fuck… hhaah… Let me just— let me calm down for a second…“  
  
Damian nodded, but instead of letting Bill just lie there and calm down, he started to finger him at a slow pace. Bill somehow didn’t mind, he’d already gotten used to the vibrator before. But of course Damian didn’t take long to find that spot inside of him, and Bill arched his back, groaning.  
  
„Fuck…!“ he breathed out, but instead of getting even tenser, he actually relaxed a little, trying to move slowly against Damian’s fingers. Damian placed kisses over Bill’s back, and in a weird way, it helped the blonde to relax a little. They went on like that for a while, until Bill voiced his impatience.  
  
„Ready?“ Damian asked, and Bill just nodded, his eyes half open and clouded with lust.  
  
He pushed in again, and this time Bill tried to relax and not let his fantasy get the best of him. He bit his bloody lips however and couldn’t help but tense a little.  
_God, his dick is so… huge…_  
He felt so full already, but he wanted more, so he exhaled and moved against Damian, who then shoved it all in.  
  
„Ah, fuck…“ Damian groaned.  
  
Bill didn’t say anything, he just tried to get used to the huge cock inside of him. It was good and bad at the same time. It hurt, but he wanted it. Then Damian started moving, and Bill wanted to scream again.  
  
„Aah…! D-Damian…“ He choked out, breathing heavily and curling his fingers in the blanket underneath him. 

„So you finally remember my name, hm?“  
  
Bill moaned and swallowed hard as Damian started moving a little faster. God, he wanted it so much. And he was so fucking turned on that it hurt…! 

„C’mon, slut, let me hear you…“ Damian said, and it sent a shiver down Bill’s spine. 

„N-not your slut…!“ he hissed, but it just resulted in Damian slapping his ass, once, twice. Bill cursed out loud.  
  
„Try again, Bill. What are you?“  
  
„No, fuck you!“  
  
Another slap on his ass, and it was hard enough to leave a burning sensation. Bill clenched his teeth and wanted to cry, but he kept holding back. Then Damian suddenly backed out and slammed into him particularly hard. Bill cried out in pain and pleasure.  
  
„Say it, Bill,“ Damian demanded again.  
  
Bill was so close to crying that he almost considered using the safeword again, but then he choked out,  
„I- I’m a s-slut…“  
His own words went directly to his groin. It was fucking degrading, but for some reason it turned him on.  
  
„Yeah? Whose slut are you?“  
  
Damian hit Bill’s ass again. The skin was bright red at the spot he’d kept hitting.  
  
„Aah! Y-yours! I’m y-your slut!“ Bill yelled and tensed, making Damian groan because he’d gotten all tightened up around his dick again.  
  
„Aah, fuck, yeah… Come on, Bill, scream for me…“  
  
And Bill did, because Damian started to fuck him harder and faster, and then he started to push his face down from the back, and it was fucking delicious - everything felt incredibly good, and Bill never wanted it to stop. Just, one more time—  
  
„D-Damian, please stop,“ he choked out, but Damian just fucked him harder, and in that moment Bill felt like he could come untouched.  
  
„Like hell I will,“ Damian growled with his sexy low voice and kept going at it. Finally, he moved his right hand to Bill’s dick, stroking it in the rhythm of his thrusts. A sign for Bill that he was getting close. Bill moaned and desperately moved his hips.  
  
_I want to come…!_  
  
„Beg for me, Bill,“ Damian said, groaning as he went even faster.  
  
But Bill still didn’t want to give up his little play.  
  
„N-no…“ he replied, „I don’t want this…!“  
  
„I said _beg for me_ , slut!“  
  
„No! Stop!“ 

Damian’s hand collided with his ass one more time, and this time it really hurt, making Bill cry out loudly, and then he couldn’t hold back anymore - Bill came before Damian, barely even being touched.  
  
„F-fuck…!“ Damian cursed as Bill suddenly tightened around his cock, making it hard for him to hold back, and then he fucked into him fast and hard - just a few more times, then he came as well, filling Bill’s ass with his cum.  
  
Bill was breathing heavily, ashamed of his position - with his ass up and Damian’s dick still inside of him, and he could feel everything. He could feel the other’s hot cum inside of him, and it almost made him drool. He moaned quietly, enjoying the aftermath of this incredible orgasm. He’d never come like this before. Damian had barely even touched his dick. 

Damian waited a whole while until he pulled out.  
„Fuck,“ he cursed, „That was amazing. I knew you’d be a good fuck, but that was beyond good…“  
  
Bill was too spaced out to even care about what Damian was saying. He turned around to face him, then lied down on his back, and suddenly Damian was on top of him, kissing him again.  
  
_Why?  
  
Why is he doing this?  
Why did I do this?  
Fuck… fuck, I cheated on Dipper. _

 

„Get off…“ Bill murmured weakly, but Damian didn’t think of that for even a second. Eventually, Bill felt too exhausted to struggle against him, and just let Damian have his aftermath fun. Until his phone vibrated, and so did Damian’s phone.  
  
„Dipper,“ Bill breathed out, and suddenly he was fucking scared.  
  
Damian reached for his phone first, reading the message.  
  
„He won’t come today,“ he said, „His train was late first and now it got cancelled.“ 

Bill exhaled. _Close call._ Fuck, what was he thinking? He would tell Dipper about this, right? He had to be honest to him, or else…  
  
He was fucked, and not just literally.   



	7. Seriously?

Bill splashed his face with cold water.   
It’s been a week and he hadn’t told Dipper a thing.  
  
Today, they were invited to Damian’s - late - birthday party. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see this gigantic piece of shit again, and he certainly didn’t want to think about what happened last time they had seen each other.   
The problem was, he was thinking about it all the fucking time. He couldn’t stop. Damian was on his mind all day every day since it happened, and he had jerked off multiple times to the thought of getting fucked by him again. He had a problem, a huge problem, and suddenly he understood what Dipper must have felt like all this time.   
  
There was absolutely nothing he could do against this attraction he didn’t want.   
  
„You done in there?“ Dipper’s voice came from outside the bathroom.   
  
„Yeah,“ Bill answered and opened the door.   
  
As always in this past week, he avoided to look Dipper directly in the eyes. He knew very well that Dipper must have noticed. Bill was a bad liar. Dipper had asked him multiple times what was wrong, and why he wouldn’t tell him, but Bill had always just shaken his head and said that it was nothing. 

„Do we really have to go there?“ Bill asked, annoyance in his tone.   
  
„You can stay home if you want to, I’m definitely going,“ Dipper said.   
  
Dipper was upset. Bill was hiding something, and he didn’t know what it was. He was guessing that it was about Damian still, that Bill was still afraid to lose him. But something was different. Bill had always gotten angry about Damian, but now he seemed weirdly… sad?   
  
„You’re not going without me,“ Bill grumbled, and Dipper raised an eyebrow.   
  
„I can go wherever the fuck I want without you. What the hell is wrong with you lately?“   
  
Bill still didn’t look at him.   
  
„Nothing. Got the liquor? Let’s go.“ 

„Bill. _Look_ at me,“ Dipper said.   
  
Bill actually hesitated. But then he did. Dipper looked hurt. He didn’t fucking want this. He didn’t want the love of his life to be hurt, but the damage was already done, and it was only a matter of time until he’d find out.   
  
Dipper sighed, then stepped forward and kissed Bill briefly on the lips. It made Bill very emotional all of a sudden. He pulled Dipper closer and kissed him more passionately, even though he could feel Dipper trying to pull away, and it hurt all the more.   
  
„Alright,“ Dipper said, „Then… let’s go.“   
  


* * *

 

  
  
„Welcome! Glad you made it,“ Damian greeted them both at the entrance to his apartment. It was loud in there, and there were way too many people. Dipper’s socially anxious ass didn’t like it one bit, but he was determined to make some friends among Damian’s this evening. And also… get to know Damian better. There was so much he didn’t know about him, it was surreal that they’ve had sex so many times already despite that.   
  
Damian came closer and pulled Dipper into a hug, who didn’t expect that at all. He would’ve expected more of a kiss-on-the-cheek kind of greeting, but this— oh god, he could’ve melted right there into his big warm arms. He swallowed hard as he tried not to blush while Damian stepped away from him. He was probably failing, considering how long and hard Damian decided to stare right into his eyes.   
  
„H-happy birthday,“ Dipper managed to get out.   
  
Bill was angry. How dare he eye-fuck Dipper right in front of him like this.   
  
„We brought booze,“ Bill said, „Happy birthday and all that.“   
  
„Good evening to you too, Bill,“ Damian answered, smiling at him, „And thanks, put it over there on the table.“   
  
Bill avoided any eye contact and left the two of them to get rid of the heavy bottles.   
  
„He’s charming as always,“ Damian said to Dipper.   
  
„He’s more grumpy than usual. I don’t know what’s up his ass lately.“   
  
Damian almost wanted to laugh, but decided to keep it for himself.   
„Well, come in. I want you to meet my friends,“ he said, guiding Dipper inside the apartment.   
  
Dipper was nervous. He’d never been here before, and he’d never even met Damian just… just like this. Without being in any kind of sexual situation. Ever since he’d met him, Damian had been flirting with him nonstop, and if it hadn’t been flirting, well, it had been kinky sex. This, this was a normal situation. Kind of.   
There was still this weird sexual tension between them at all times. 

 

Damian introduced him to a group of people who were sitting around the couch table. Bill had vanished into the kitchen where another group of people was hanging out. Dipper was sure he would be fine - Bill was a people-person, he very easily and quickly found new friends. And with him being angry like that, it was better if he wasn’t around Damian.   
  
„So you’re Mason, huh? He’s been talking about you before,“ A girl with black hair, Dipper guessed her around 25 years old, said.   
  
„Y-yeah. I’m Mason, but most people call me Dipper. What’s your name?“   
  
„Allyson. I’m his neighbour,“ She explained.   
  
„I’m Daniel, been studying with him for a while,“ the guy next to her introduced himself.   
  
Another guy sat down next to Damian and waved at Dipper.   
„That’s Sam, he can’t talk,“ Damian said.  
  
„Oh,“ Dipper said, „I understand sign language to some extend! If— If that helps.“   
  
Dipper managed to tell Sam in sign language that he was pleased to meet him. Sam smiled and introduced himself.   
  
„I’m impressed,“ Damian said, „Didn’t know you could do that.“   
  
„Can you?“ Dipper asked.   
  
„I’m still learning. Ever since I became friends with Sam it’s gotten sort of important.“   
  
Dipper smiled. „We can work on our skills together I guess.“   
  
For once, Dipper didn’t feel like he was being undressed by Damian’s gaze, it actually felt like the first normal conversation they ever had. It was weird, really weird.   
  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bill had found his kind of people - the kind of people who were already lowkey drunk even though the party had barely started.   
  
„Sooooo your name is Bill, huh? How do you know Damian? Never heard of you,“ one of the guys said.   
  
„Yeah, uh, I just know him over a third person,“ Bill said, „I’m the extra, you could say.“   
  
„Oh, great, me too, I thought I was the only one,“ Another guy said, „My girlfriend is his neighbour, but I really have no idea why I’m here. The name’s Zak, cheers.“   
  
Bill raised his glass.   
  
„Here’s to the extras,“ He said, grinning at Zak. Maybe it would be a fun night after all. As long as he didn’t have to deal with Damian. He chugged down the shot.   
  
  


* * *

 

 

Dipper hadn’t felt so happy in a while. His anxiety was actually leaving him the fuck alone for once, and he was able to just have fun and bond with people. He couldn’t be more relieved. Also, while Damian was still occasionally flirting with him - or maybe Dipper was imagining things? - it really was nice to be in a normal situation for once, and to get to know him better. 

  
But as so often, he wasn’t allowed to simply have nice things.   
  
„Oh look who it is, I totally forgot that I didn’t come here alone,“ He heard Bill say.   
Dipper flinched. He did not like that particular tone. Bill was coming over from the kitchen into the living room where they had been hanging out.   
  
„Hey, Bill,“ Damian said, „Mind joining us?“   
  
„No thanks. Hey Dipper, it’s been like— woah, 2 hours! Did you miss me? Hmmm?“   
  
„What’s up with _him_?“ Allyson asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
„Sorry,“ Dipper quickly said, standing up and immediately dragging Bill away from them. In safe distance, Dipper angrily turned around to face him.   
  
„What the _fuck,_ Bill? You’re obviously drunk, okay, but that’s no reason to act like this!“   
  
Bill didn’t answer. He just tried to pull Dipper close and kiss him, but his boyfriend refused.   
„No! Stop it, okay? Snap out of it. You’re embarrassing me!“   
  
„Oh, so it’s fine when _he_ kisses you but not when I do it?“ Bill asked. Yep, drunk as fuck.   
  
„He didn’t kiss me!“   
  
„Bet he tried…“   
  
„No, he did not. Shut the fuck up Bill, If you keep acting like this you should go home.“   
  
„And leave you alone with him? Hmm? That’s what you want, right?“   
Bill’s eyes were glassy. He was clearly upset, but too drunk to think about what he was saying.   
  
„Bill, there’s like 20 other people here, _nothing_ is going to happen!“ Dipper hissed. 

Damian was approaching them, and Dipper did not like where this was apparently going. He didn’t want a fight. This is the last fucking thing he wanted to happen tonight!   
„Is there a problem?“ Damian asked, „Anything I can help with?“   
  
„ _You’re_ the fucking problem,“ Bill spat out.   
  
„Bill, shut the fuck up— I’m sorry, Damian, he’s drunk, I—“  
  
„I can see when I’m not wanted,“ Damian interrupted him, „But it shouldn’t be in my own apartment, y’know?“   
  
Bill actually started to laugh.   
„You’re throwing me out? Well, Dipper is going with me.“   
  
„You could also consider to stop treating your boyfriend like a dog,“ Damian suggested, and that was the last straw for Bill. He actually tried to punch Damian, but since Damian wasn’t nearly as drunk, he saw it coming and dodged it.   
  
„Bill!“ Dipper yelled, immediately positioning himself between them, „Fucking stop! You’re crazy!“   
  
„He— He’s a piece of shit and you know it! Come on, Dipper, let’s go home— Let’s go…“ Bill said, and Dipper had never heard him talk like this before. Bill sounded overly emotional, as if he was close to a nervous breakdown or something.   
  
„Really, Bill?“ Damian said, „You did sound very differently when you begged me to fuck you.“   
  
Bill stared at him as if Damian had turned into some sort of ghost.   
  
„What?“ Dipper asked, clearly confused.   
  
„Don’t you dare,“ Bill said weakly, „Don’t you fucking dare, asshole…“   
  
„So he didn’t tell you,“ Damian said, but before he could say another word, Bill was literally at his throat. By now, the other party guests had noticed that something was going on. Bill tried to punch Damian again, but the other quickly turned the situation around and twisted Bill’s arms behind his back. Bill exhaled sharply.   
  
„Guys, please— what the fuck is going on!“ Dipper cried out, clearly done with the situation.   
  
„Go on, tell him,“ Damian said, a smug smile on his face. Bill couldn’t get out of his grip. He bit his own lips hard enough to draw blood.   
  
„H-he fucked me. When you were out of town. I… I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just— I’m sorry, I’m fucking sorry Dipper, I…“  
  
It took Dipper a few seconds to take that in.   
„You _cheated_ on me?“   
  
The amount of sheer hurt in his words was too much for Bill. He never did, he never fucking did, but for once in his life, he felt like crying.   
  
„I’m s-sorry,“ He choked out. Damian let go of him.   
  
Sam and Daniel were coming their direction to check on the situation. They had seen Bill and Damian fight. It was silent for a good minute, until Dipper coldly said, „We’re going.“   
He didn’t even turn to Damian or anyone else for a goodbye.  
  
Bill followed Dipper out of the apartment like a kicked puppy. For a whole while, none of them said anything at all. Dipper had called an Uber, and they were waiting outside.   
  
Even during the ride, no one was saying a word. Bill was starting to feel more and more anxious. He was scared. Scared of seriously losing Dipper this time, because he had fucked up. The alcohol didn’t make it any better. He wasn’t able to think clearly. There was just fear, terrible fear. 

 

Back at their own apartment, Dipper exhaled, trying to look for the right words.   
  
„I need some alone time. You understand that, right?“ He finally said.  
  
„Dipper, please, it wasn’t anything serious, it was just—“  
  
_„Do you understand?“_  
  
Bill flinched.   
„Yeah,“ he said quietly, „I’ll… I’ll sleep on the couch.“   



	8. Apologise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say... reconciliation sex?

* * *

 

 

Bill woke up from the smell of fresh scrambled eggs with bacon, knowing very well that he wouldn’t get any of it. _Sucks to be me_ , he thought and turned around to sleep some more. Of course he couldn’t really sleep anymore, but he wasn’t ready to face his boyfriend yet.  
  
He’d been lying awake most of the night, thinking long and hard about what had happened. Not only did he cheat on Dipper about a week ago, he also had picked a fight with Damian. At Damian’s birthday party nonetheless. Okay, he’d been drunk. That one guy - Zak, was it? - well that guy had been pretty hard to outdrink.  
Whatever. He should’ve known that getting drunk anywhere near Damian was a horrible decision. He couldn’t believe himself actually. Sure, he could be aggressive at times. But it wasn’t like him to actually get violent. He’d been ready to fucking choke Damian. But for what?  
  
For something that was entirely his own fault? 

  
_Was it, though?_ Bill thought. Damian had been persuading him into sex. Very blatantly. Why? He remembered Damian saying _„Do you really think Mason would care?“_  
Of course he cared. Damian knew that. It was odd for him to say something like that when it was so very obvious that it wasn’t true. Was Damian coming between them on purpose?  
  
Bill sighed. It was still his own fault. He could’ve just said no. It was time to stand trial for what he’d done.  
  
He got up, stretched himself thoroughly and went to the bathroom first to do his morning hygiene. He made sure to close the bathroom door loud enough so Dipper would hear it from the kitchen. Just to make sure Dipper knew that he was awake now and would soon try to talk to him.  
  
He cleared his throat as he finally managed to work up the courage he needed to take the step into the kitchen. Dipper didn’t look at him, he just studied the newspaper while eating his breakfast. Bill nervously sat down at the table.  
„We— we need to talk,“ he blurted out, „Please don’t ignore me.“  
  
„Wasn’t planning to,“ Dipper replied, „But I honestly just don’t understand. And I don’t know if I can forgive you just like that, whatever apology you come up with.“  
He finally looked at Bill and his eyes were deadly cold. It wasn’t like him at all. „Let me start,“ Dipper said, „First of all, you’ve been treating me like shit for months because _I’m_ the one who wants to fuck Damian. You accused me of doing it behind your back multiple times knowing very well that I didn’t. You also ruined the evening yesterday, by the way, and not just for us. And on top of all that, you went and fucked Damian _behind my back_?“  
  
Well, fuck. The way Dipper put it all together made Bill feel even worse than before.  
  
„I’m… I’m sorry… No, I— I don’t know what to say to properly express how I feel, but I’m really terribly sorry about all this. You’re— you’re right,“ Bill said, looking desperate, „I was a fucking asshole this whole time and I was an even bigger asshole for saying yes to Damian when you… Argh, I don’t know how to say this! I just wish I could undo what I’ve done!“

„A pretty lousy apology if you ask me,“ Dipper said. Disappointment resonated within his voice.  
  
„I don’t… know…“ Bill said weakly, „What am I supposed to do to make it up to you?“  
He was scared, so fucking scared. This mistake could cost him everything. He was praying to every god there was that Dipper would not leave him.  
  
Dipper crossed his arms and just stared at Bill.  
„I’m not going to break up with you,“ he said after a while.  
  
Bill needed a few seconds to let that sink in.  
„You’re… not gonna? Dipper, I don’t know how I deserve you, I—“  
  
„But,“ Dipper went on, and suddenly he smiled a little, „You’re gonna let me sleep with Damian. Without you. Just so we’re even, y’know.“  
  
Bill exhaled. He should’ve seen this coming, right?  
„Really now?“ He asked.  
  
„Yeah,“ Dipper replied, his expression serious again, „You fucked up big time. You expect me to forgive you? Then stop the bullshit already. Admit that you like Damian the same way I do. If you do, then we can stop caring about who’s fucking who entirely.“  
  
„I don’t like—“  
  
„Bill,“ Dipper interrupted him, „I’m not asking you to admit your undying love for him. Just admit that you want to fuck him. Or him to fuck you, apparently.“  
  
Bill hated this entire situation. But this wasn’t his ideal world without Damian in which he would never ever submit to another guy, this was reality. Through clenched teeth, he said, „Alright. I… admit it.“  
  
„Good,“ Dipper said, „And now you’re gonna give me every dirty little detail of what happened between you and him.“  
  
„Seriously?! No!“ Bill said, his face turning bright red.  
  
„Sorry, were you trying to apologise to me or not?“  
  
Bill couldn’t believe that Dipper— Dipper, of all people! — was trying to blackmail him into revealing his dirty secrets. What happened to his adorable little boyfriend? Of course, he’d never been exactly innocent, but _this_ was new.  
  
„I… It just happened, okay! I was watching porn and suddenly he was at the door, saying that he would wait for you, and then he noticed, and then… well…“ Bill tried to explain. He avoided looking at Dipper because he was still blushing.  
  
„Well?“  
  
Bill gulped.  
„He… he tried to convince me and eventually I gave up…“  
  
Dipper got up from his chair, taking away the dishes.  
  
„And?“ He asked, coming closer. Bill was confused. What was Dipper trying to do?  
  
Dipper rested his arms on Bill’s shoulder, who was still sitting. His face was close to Bill’s, and he stared directly into his eyes.  
  
„H-he… I…“ Bill stuttered, „I might have… some masochistic streak to me… that I didn’t know of.“  
  
„Oh, really?“ Dipper said, smiling a little and briefly kissing Bill on the lips. For a moment, Bill forgot about the embarrassment of the entire situation, because he was just so glad — so glad and so incredibly happy that Dipper would still kiss him like that.  
  
„Y-yeah,“ he went on, now a little more encouraged, „I’m… into r-rape play.“  
  
Dipper blinked.  
„Wow, I didn’t expect that of all things,“ he admitted, taken aback a little. 

 

„It’s disgusting, isn’t it?“ Bill said, sighing deeply. He’d actually said it. No turning back.  
  
„No. It’s kinda hot. So you had a safe word?“  
  
„Yeah.“  
  
Dipper sat down on Bill’s lap and kissed him again. Bill’s face was still flushed, but he couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around Dipper and deepened the kiss. It felt so much more real than anything that had happened between them the week before.  
  
„He fucked you hard, hm? Did you enjoy it?“ Dipper whispered against his lips.  
  
„I did…“ Bill admitted quietly. He still hated the fact, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
„Mmmh… I wanna see that sometime. I wanna see you on your knees and hear you beg to get fucked.“  
  
Bill exhaled shakily. Dipper dirty talking him was still kind of new. He loved it, but it was also almost… a bit intimidating.  
  
„I want to hear you scream his name,“ Dipper went on, lifting Bill’s chin so he would look him in the eyes, „Will I?“  
  
„Y-yes,“ Bill answered without thinking — he was too distracted by Dipper’s sexy way of interrogating him — „Yes… you will…“  
  
Dipper smiled, kissing him one more time. His hands were brushing over Bill’s thighs. Bill took a deep breath.  
„Keep this up and I’m gonna fuck you on the kitchen table,“ he said.  
  
The soft growl in Bill’s voice turned Dipper on like nothing else. Bill was holding himself back, but he was obviously ready to just shove Dipper down and fuck him hard. Dipper could see it in his eyes - the desire.  
„Try me,“ Dipper whispered into his ear.  
  
Bill’s look was dangerous.  
  
Within seconds, Bill lifted Dipper up, all while kissing him hungrily, and eventually managed to put him on the table. He shoved Dipper’s legs apart, placing himself between, then pinned him down on the table and kept kissing him passionately. In the past week, he’d been holding back a lot, and they hadn’t had a lot of sex anyways, but now he felt like a huge weight was off his shoulders, and he wanted Dipper more than ever.  
  
Dipper let out a quiet moan while Bill started to massage him through his boxers. Good thing they both weren’t wearing much more than that. How long had it been since they’ve had sex first thing in the morning? The night before, Dipper had been thinking long and hard about whether he should forgive Bill just like that.  
But how could he possibly live without Bill?  
  
„Aah… I want you…“ Dipper moaned, spreading his legs for his boyfriend. He was horny as fuck and most likely wouldn’t last long.  
  
„Slut,“ Bill said under his breath, knowing very well how much Dipper liked being called that when they were having sex. Dipper’s face was beautifully flushed. He moved his arms above his head, an invitation for Bill to grab them with his right hand and keep them in place. Bill didn’t waste any time, attacking Dipper’s neck while his other hand was busy bringing Dipper’s dick to life. He sucked hard on the sensitive skin and left a ridiculously huge hickey.  
  
„You’re still mine. Don’t forget that. Never forget that,“ Bill said, and for one moment, he got a little more serious— or emotional— and added, „What we have is more than Damian could ever come up with.“  
  
Dipper stared at him. Bill was absolutely right, and the way he put it into words reminded Dipper of why he loved him so much. What they had was special. Nothing would take that away.  
  
„I love you,“ Dipper whispered, moaning quietly and moving against Bill’s hand.  
  
„I love you too, Pine Tree,“ Bill answered, „Now be a _good boy_.“  
  
The words sent shivers down Dipper’s spine. „B-be rough with me today, I want it,“ he said shakily, and Bill just grinned. He started to kiss him again and at the same time slowly pulled down Dipper’s boxers. When Bill broke the kiss, his lips were replaced with his fingers, making Dipper suck on them. Dipper blushed and licked the fingers as eagerly as he would suck on Bill’s dick. Dipper was impatient, but Bill was having none of that.  
  
„You’ll have to ask me nicely,“ the blonde said. His smile was kind of evil. Dipper loved it.  
  
Bill removed the fingers from Dipper’s mouth, lifted his hips up a little and pushed the fingers against his hole, and soon enough, inside of him. Dipper let out a loud moan, immediately moving against the fingers.  
  
„Mmmhh… please, Bill, please fuck me,“ Dipper said.  
  
„Hmm? Are my fingers not enough, you little whore?“ Bill asked, spreading them inside Dipper, who was starting to feel more and more messed up.  
  
„No… please, please…!“  
  
Bill ignored his begging and kept finger-banging him like that. He was enjoying himself way too much. Dipper was fucking _hot_ like this — all messed up and begging for some dick in his ass. Bill would never get enough of it.  
  
„You want rough, huh? I’ll give you rough,“ Bill growled and put his free hand around Dipper’s neck, slowly increasing pressure.  
  
Dipper’s eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly. God, he loved getting choked, he loved it so much— „Bill… Ah— Ahh… P-please…“  
Getting choked and finger-fucked at the same time was heavenly. He never wanted it to stop, but at the same time he wanted more, much more. He needed something bigger, and he needed it _now_. He kept moaning Bill’s name out loud in hopes of convincing him to get to the next step already.  
  
„Not yet… not yet, my dear,“ Bill said, licking his lips.  
He let go of Dipper’s neck and moved lower, not even hesitating a second before he took Dipper’s erect cock in his mouth. His fingers were still inside Dipper, who started shaking and groaning loudly at the double stimulation.  
  
Bill used to not enjoy giving blowjobs, but something had changed, and pleasuring Dipper like this was definitely something he loved to do now. He sucked him off at a slow pace while messing his insides up with his fingers, all while looking at Dipper, who was starting to lose his mind. It felt way too good— _my dick in Bill’s mouth, Aah_ — It was all he could think of. Dipper was trying to hold back because he thought Bill might not like it, but he still moved his hips up every now and then, trying to fuck his boyfriend’s mouth.  
  
„W-wait… Bill… mmh— m’gonna cum— if you keep this up, I’ll—“  
  
Instead of an answer, Bill just started to suck him off harder and faster, making Dipper almost scream out his name in pleasure. Dipper realised quickly that Bill was indeed trying to make him cum already. Dipper’s entire body was shaking— he wouldn’t be able to take much more of this.

„Bill— Bill!!“  
  
He bucked his hips up, coming right into Bill’s mouth. He didn’t know since when Bill was okay with that, but fuck, he loved it. His climax came in waves and he released a lot. And Bill swallowed everything. _Fucking hell, he’s so sexy— and he’s all mine._  
  
Dipper was still shaking, trying to calm down from his orgasm, but before he could even think about anything calm, Bill’s dick was out and rubbing against his hole.  
  
„W-wait— I just came, I—“

  
„Shut up. You wanted rough.“  
  
Bill pushed in, and Dipper screamed, not knowing for a moment if it was pain or pleasure— he was way too tight from having just come, but Bill immediately starting fucking him fast and hard. Dipper couldn’t think clearly, but he at least came to the realisation that he _loved_ it. It hurt, but it was amazing. It was much more intense than usually. Bill was right— he’d wanted rough, and this was it, this was Bill giving him exactly what he was thirsting for.  
  
„Ah— fuck, Dipper, this is _so good_ ,“ Bill moaned, but it almost went unnoticed next to Dipper being exceptionally _loud_.  
  
Again, Bill started to choke him while fucking him, and for a moment Dipper actually saw black. He arched his back and screamed Bill’s name. Bill cursed under his breath. Dipper was obviously tight from having come just before, but he was becoming even tighter thanks to the choking. Bill couldn’t get enough of the sight of Dipper being absolutely out of his mind. And it was true, the only thing on Dipper’s mind was Bill, and Bill’s dick inside of him.  
  
When Bill came, Dipper was almost crying from being too overwhelmed.  
  
Shaking and moaning quietly, they both held onto each other. Bill enjoyed the waves of his orgasm coming over him and filling Dipper’s ass up with his cum. He wouldn’t pull out for a whole while, but he knew that Dipper _liked_ that. He loved the feeling of hot cum deep inside of him. Dipper shivered and tried to catch his breath.  
  
And then they kissed, and the kiss was the exact opposite of what had just happened— it was tender, romantic, almost sweet. Bill slowly pulled out while kissing Dipper.  
„Ah… that’s… quite the mess…“ Dipper exhaled, laughing quietly. He felt really weak after this. He always loved rough sex, but this had been a bit… heavier than usual. Still, it had been exactly what he’d wanted and needed.  
  
„I’ll take care of it. Later. Do you need a break? Or should we shower already?“  
  
„Break… I need to rest a bit…“  
  
„Alright,“ Bill said. He smiled and kissed Dipper on the forehead.  
  
Dipper chuckled. He loved that Bill was always getting all romantic after they had sex. He felt sleepy. He wanted to cuddle and enjoy the aftermath. It was hard to keep his eyes open after this. Bill carefully lifted Dipper up and actually carried him through the apartment, or at least to the living room. They ended up on the couch, in each other’s arms.  
  
„Pine Tree?“  
  
„Mmmh…?“  
  
Dipper was obviously out of it. Bill didn’t know what he actually wanted to say, or like, the right words— but he needed to say something.  
„Thank you… For forgiving me,“ He tried.  
  
Dipper softly shook his head.  
„It’s… alright… I love you. Couldn’t live without you…“  
  
Bill smiled a little and ruffled through Dipper’s curly hair.  
„I probably won’t stop being jealous, though. Can’t just turn that off,“ He admitted.  
  
Dipper just nodded. He was too tired to even answer that anymore.  
  
Bill decided to shut up. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Dipper’s warmth against his body. Everything would be alright, somehow. He’d deal with his jealousy— somehow. 


End file.
